Mapleshade's Revenge
by ellllliiiieeeee
Summary: Mapleshade is ALWAYS illustrated as a monster, desperately out to get even. You think you know why she chose the evil path. You think she was born evil. But guess what? This is her panic-stricken life, the life that you never knew. Maybe once you read WHY, you won't think of her as such a monster.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER: Twigstar – wiry brown tom with a white tail-tip

DEPUTY: Honeyheart – golden she-cat with brown eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Graywhisker – gray tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Spottedtail – tortoise-shell she-cat with brown eyes

WARRIORS:

Bluepelt – gray, almost bule-like cat with green eyes

Whitetail – white fluffy tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Maplepaw

Tigerstripe – broad-shouldered tabby with green eyes

Stormheart – gray tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Thrushpaw

Poppyleaf – pretty tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes

Silvermoon – silver pretty she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Yellowpaw

Dapplesong – golden she-cat with green eyes

Furzetail – spiky brown tom with green eyes  
Apprentice, Thistlepaw

Flintfur – gray tom with brown eyes

Featherfur – fluffy brown she-cat with blue eyes

Smokeheart – white tom with black paws

Sweetbriar – pretty golden she-cat with brown eyes

QUEENS:

Leafheart – golden she-cat with brown eyes (mother to Sorrelkit and Bumblekit)

Morningdew – gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Sparrowkit and Tawnykit)

APPRENTICES:

Thistlepaw – spiky brown tom with brown eyes

Maplepaw – tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes

Thrushpaw – handsome gray tom with green eyes

ELDERS:

Cinderclaw – gray, wiry she-cat with white paws

Gorsewhisker – brown tom with green eyes

Flowerstream – pretty white she-cat with blue eyes

**RIVERCLAN**

LEADER: Fernstar – white she-cat with green eyes

DEPUTY: Reedfur – brown tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Minnowtail – small orange she-cat with white tail-tip  
Apprentice, Sagepaw – white she-cat with green eyes

WARRIORS:

Grassnose – wiry gray tom with brown eyes  
Apprentice, Applepaw

Mossfire – pretty brown she-cat with blue eyes

Brightdapple – white she-cat with blue eyes

Lightningtail – lean tabby with green eyes  
Apprentice, Volepaw

Fishfur – sleek brown tom with blue eyes

Redflower – russet she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Streampaw

Cloudpelt – fluffy white tom with green eyes

Rippleheart – gray tom with green eyes  
Apprentice, Rainpaw

QUEENS:

Quailfur – gray she-cat with brown eyes (mother to Birchkit)

Clearwater – white she-cat with brown eyes (mother to Swiftkit)

APPRENTICES:

Applepaw– brown tom with green eyes

Volepaw – brown tom with brown eyes

Streampaw – white/gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rainpaw – tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes

Sagepaw – golden she-cat with brown eyes

ELDERS:

Spiketail – brown tom with spiky pelt

Roseheart – tortoise-shell she-cat with brown eyes

**WINDCLAN**

LEADER: Heatherstar – tan she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY: Springheart – tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Rabbitpelt – lithe gray tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Sorrelclaw – white she-cat with green eyes

WARRIORS:

Goldfur – golden she-cat with green eyes

Mudpelt – brown tom with brown eyes  
Apprentice, Mousepaw

Fernwhisker – tortoise-shell she-cat with brown eyes  
Apprentice, Redpaw

Beetlefoot – small black tom with green eyes

Hawkwing – brown tom with green eyes  
Apprentice, Blackpaw

Branchclaw – brown tom with thorn-sharp claws

Ivystep – lithe gray she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS:

Harefire – long golden she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Oakkit)

Blossomtalon – pretty white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Owlkit and Sandkit)

APPRENTICES:

Mousepaw – brown tom with brown eyes

Redpaw – russet she-cat with brown eyes

Blackpaw – black tom with green eyes

ELDERS:

Rownfur – gray tom with white-flecked muzzle

Mistywater – blue-gray she-cat

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER: Shadestar – gray tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY: Foxtail – orange tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Branchwing – brown tom with brown eyes

WARRIORS:

Pinefur – brown tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Frogpaw

Quailclaw – golden she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Flamepaw

Sunpelt – golden tom with brown eyes

Shorttail – small white she-cat with stubby tail

Morningdusk – pretty tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Hollypaw

Swiftfern – fast she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Treepaw

QUEENS:

Owleye – brown she-cat with white paws (mother to Dawnkit, Sagekit, and Goldkit)

APPRENTICES:

Frogpaw – blue-gray tom with green eyes

Flamepaw – fiery orange tom with brown eyes

Hollypaw – black she-cat with green eyes

Treepaw – brown tom with green eyes

ELDERS:

Pebblefoot – gray tom with blue eyes

Bluefang – blue-gray she-cat with long fangs

**SKYCLAN:**

LEADER: Sparrowstar

DEPUTY: Gorseleap

MEDICINE CAT: Squirrelfur – orange she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Peachpaw

WARRIORS:

Clearfoot – white tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Whitepaw

Blazewing – orange tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Tigerpaw

Dewflower – pretty gray she-cat with blue eyes

Jayclaw – dark blue-gray tom with unusually long claws

Birdflight – pretty brown she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Leafpaw

Emeraldeye – gray-white she-cat with sparkling green eyes

Ambermist – brown she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Starlingpaw

QUEENS:

Raintalon – pretty tortoise-shell she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Fawnkit and Mosskit)

APPRENTICES:

Whitepaw – white tom with brown eyes

Tigerpaw – broad-shouldered tabby with brown eyes

Leafpaw – golden she-cat with green eyes

Starlingpaw – brown she-cat with amber eyes

ELDERS:

Lionroar – golden tom with brown eyes

Moonheart – gray she-cat with blue eyes

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

Rose – pretty russet she-cat with amber eyes

Shyne – talkative tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes

Boulder – broad-shouldered gray tom with ice-blue eyes

Fang – lean brown tom with unusually long fangs

Snow – pretty white she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Beginnings

**A/N: A new story I was thinking about ... this is only my second fanfic for Warriors. **

**So, enjoy!**

**Song: The Big Bang by Katy Tiz (OMG it's amaaaazing!)**

"_Twigstar is losing a life!"_  
Maplepaw looked up in terror, then scampered into the middle of the clearing, kicking dust over her half-eaten mouse. The whole Clan was crowded around their leader anxiously. Maplepaw pushed through the circle of cats, craning her neck. Twigstar lay in the middle, motionless. His fur was matted with blood.  
Maplepaw felt Honeyheart stiffen. "How did this happen?" She whispered, her eyes worried. Graywhisker, the ThunderClan medicine cat, bent down to lick at Twigstar's forehead gently. "He lost too much blood from the battle for Sunningrocks," he replied gravely. His fluffy gray tail flicked. "He'll feel better eventually," he muttered.

With that, Graywhisker chewed up a furry green herb, then pried Twigstar's jaws open. He squeezed the juice into his leader's mouth, using cobwebs to cover the wound.  
"You." Graywhisker nodded towards Maplepaw. "Go back to training." As Maplepaw started to protest, he shook his head firmly. "It's not your duty to meddle with the leader's business."

Maplepaw growled, but stalked off. Thistlepaw was still there too, watching in awe as Graywhisker tended Twigstar! So was Yellowpaw and Morningdew's kits!

Maplepaw stomped across the clearing towards her mentor, Whitetail. His fluffy white pelt shone in the sunlight, but his blue eyes glittered with wariness. "Is Twigstar okay?" He asked, finishing the remains of his sparrow. Maplepaw nodded bluntly.

After a moment of silence, she said, "He's on his eighth life now, right?"

Whitetail's eyes grew round in surprise. "How do you know?" he asked incredulously. Maplepaw shrugged. "I'm just observant, I guess," she muttered.  
Whitetail inclined his head to one side, but stood up and shook himself. "Let's go, then," he said, waving his tail for Maplepaw to follow him.

The two cats pushed through the gorse entrance and plunged into the woods, heading for the training hollow. Maplepaw still felt angry at Graywhisker's sudden outburst at her, but the calm and tranquility of the forest soon calmed her. With a deep sniff, Maplepaw could scent mice and rabbits. She could smell the fresh smell from the trees and bushes.

Whitetail's furry hindquarters paused, and he glanced back at his apprentice. "Let's start with battle training," he suggested. Maplepaw nodded wordlessly, hopping onto the sandy clearing.  
She and Whitetail circled each other, hackles raised, but claws sheathed. Maplepaw analyzed Whitetail's moves. He was obviously thinking she would attack him, by the looks of his defensive position. Maplepaw's ears twitched. Maybe if she tricked him into not leaping ….

Quick as a snake, Maplepaw tunneled under Whitetail, her small body fluidly moving. Whitetail hissed in surprise, leaping backward. Taking that moment, Maplepaw pounced, teeth bared. Her paws found purchase on Whitetail's shoulders, and her hind-legs churned as she fought for a paw-hold. She nicked her mentor's ear, then closed her jaws on the other. Whitetail screeched, and Maplepaw leapt down nimbly. Pride fluttered through her chest. She had beaten him!

Whitetail, however, was not looking quite happy. He sank onto the sandy earth, whimpering in pain. He washed his ear quickly, drawing blood. "Maplepaw," he said slowly, eyes glinting. "There was no need to cause real damage." He winced, then added, "It was planned out very well, though."  
Maplepaw resisted a smile, and dashed forward to help her mentor. "I'm fine," Whitetail muttered. Maplepaw nodded, feeling slightly worried. Apprentices weren't supposed to harm their mentors!

"That was a good training session," Whitetail said at last. He looked around hopefully. "Let's hunt until noon, okay?" Maplepaw nodded eagerly, leaving her mentor's side, nose to the ground.

_Mouse!_

She sank into a stalker's crouch, eyes and ears alert. She had left Whitetail far behind now, and was in no mood for anyone to ruin this catch.  
And – there! A plump mouse, gnawing on a nut, right in the open. Maplepaw licked her lips, then crept forward slowly, careful not to tread on a branch or twig. Slowly, she inched forward, then bunched her muscles and sprang. She landed squarely on her prey, and with a swift bite, it fell limp.

Proudly, Maplepaw buried her prey to take back later. This would be a successful hunt.

…

"Well done," Poppyleaf purred. Maplepaw gave her mother a friendly lick. "Thanks," she replied smugly. Only being an apprentice for a moon wasn't as hard as she'd thought. Maplepaw thought it was safe to say that she was catching on quickly.

Whitetail padded up behind her with a broad grin. "Feel free to take some to the elders," he said. His tail flicked over her ear as he added, "They would do well with that fat mouse." Maplepaw beamed, then dragged some pieces of her catch across the camp.

She approached the elder's den, ducking inside. Cinderclaw, Flowerstream, and Gorsewhisker sat inside comfortably, stretched out in their beds and exchanging words. They brightened as Maplepaw padded up to them, licking their muzzles.

"What a fine apprentice you're growing into," Flowerstream murmured, eyes gleaming. Maplepaw dipped her head in respect, laying out the prey. Gorsewhisker gave a grunt, but shuffled closer and started ripping out ravenous bites. "Thank you! Come again!" called Cinderclaw as Maplepaw backed out of the den.

Outside, Thrushpaw was waiting for her. "They certainly seem happy," he said, giving a _mrrow_ of laughter. Maplepaw shrugged. "They should be. That was my best catch all day!"  
Thrushpaw gave her a gentle lick. "I'm sure it was," he said fondly. Maplepaw smiled.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Twigstar's cry echoed through the camp, and Maplepaw scampered towards the middle of the clearing. Clan meetings always brought surprises!

Slowly, the rest of the ThunderClan cats joined her in the middle of camp, gazing up at Twigstar curiously. Thrushpaw sat down beside Maplepaw, tail-tip twitching. "This better be good," he muttered. Maplepaw shot him a quizzical glance. What did he mean by that?

"As you know, the attack on Sunningrocks didn't go well," the ThunderClan leader said gravely. Murmurs of agreement echoed through the cats. "And so, we will attack again next moon!"  
Twigstar's yowl sent gasps of shock rippling through the Clan. Maplepaw flattened her ears, not joining in on the astonishment. The warrior code said the leader's words were law; plus, those mangy fish-eaters deserved it!  
Thrushpaw was gazing up at Twigstar in surprise. "He just lost a life!" He spat. "Is he mouse-brained?" Beside him, Stormheart let out a growl of agreement. The grey warrior did not look happy.

"Twigstar!" Graywhisker padded up to the leader, gazing up at him. "Is this really necessary, considering what happened today?" Graywhisker's apprentice, Spottedtail, nodded in support for her mentor.  
Twigstar narrowed his eyes. "The Clan has suffered enough today," Graywhisker added. His tail pointed to Yellowpaw, Featherfur, Silvermoon, and Tigerstripe. "They've suffered enough injuries today," he said. "All my herbs will have run out if you keep going on like this!"

Yowls of approval echoed his words. Spottedtail looked up at Twigstar curiously. Thrushpaw breathed a sigh of relief, and Stormheart relaxed.

"What are you all saying?" Maplepaw shrieked, suddenly getting to her paws. Twigstar had every right to attack RiverClan! Those filthy fish-eaters deserved it, considering what they'd done today!  
"RiverClan has the river, the fish, the reeds! Why should the need Sunningrocks? And besides, the stream has changed course! Sunningrocks is ours now!" Maplepaw's tail lashed. "They won the battle today, does that mean they can bask in the sun on our territory and steal _our_ prey?"

Featherfur stepped forward. "I agree!" She cried, her fur fluffing up. "Twigstar is right! We need to invade next moon!"  
At once, the Clan was thrown into chaos, each cat expressing their own opinion. Thrushpaw was looking at Maplepaw like she'd grown a second head. "This is so pointless!" He growled. Maplepaw's lip curled. "And so is sitting around while RiverClan lays around lazily in _our_ territory!"

"_Silence!"_ Twigstar yowled. At once, every cat sat back down, jaws shut. The ThunderClan leader peeled back his lips into a snarl. "We _will_ attack those mangy fish-eaters next moon," he growled. "As soon as they start coming onto our territory." Maplepaw let out a purr of approval, but Thrushpaw was looking at his leader in astonishment and disgust. Stormheart unsheathed his claws. "I will not attack them," he muttered, then stalked off.

Twigstar leaped off of his perch on Highrock, waving his tail for his senior warriors to join him. Seeing that the meeting was over, the rest of the cats dispersed in their separate ways.

Maplepaw felt giddy with excitement. Her first battle was just around the corner!

**FYI, if you didn't know, Maplepaw is going to grow up to be Mapleshade ... so yeah.(; just BTW.**

**I'll update as soon as I can, though I might not for the next two weeks ... sooooo buuuusyyyy...  
Review! I'll add every single name onto the next A/N for the next update of those who reviewed!**

**Yes, I sound corny, but still. math I like:**

**Reviews + follows + faves = FASTER UPDATES!**

**Thank you!**

**-ellie **


	3. Maplepaw's Decision

**A/N: I UPDATED.  
I think I should earn an award for 'Fastest Update in ellie's HISTORY'. Seriously, I've never written two chapters in two days, sadly.**

**Reviews from the last chapter with replies: (yes, i will broadcast it to everyone) **

**mistystar123: why thank you!(:**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan: Thank you so much! **

**Pallidium: Your review motivated me to update! CONGRATS! Thank you, btw(:**

**KatieK101: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**PikaBolt101: Thanks!(: Sure, I'll read Elsewhere as soon as I can! Don't worry, I'll make sure to leave a review.(;**

**Featherwingluv: Yes, me too! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Dedications: mistystar123, Willowsong of ThunderClan, Pallidium, KatieK101, PikaBolt101, and Featherwingluv! Thank you all for reviewing, this chapter's for you! (;**

**Song: Talk Dirty by Jason DeRulo (Yes, it's a good. Go check it out...if you haven't already heard it...)**

**Enjoy!**

_Maplepaw peered through the bushes as RiverClan warriors swarmed Sunningrocks._ Her ears flattened and she let out a low hiss, but didn't dare show herself. She would find her revenge soon when she had a whole patrol of warriors behind her.

Anger continued to build inside her as the plump, glossy cats stretched out, purring contently. Maplepaw could see elders and kits, all enjoying the sun. Before yesterday, _ThunderClan_ had controlled those rocks. Now _RiverClan_ did. It wasn't fair.

"Maplepaw?" Startled, Maplepaw spun around, hackles raised. RiverClan didn't _dare_ get any further into the woods beyond those rocks!  
"What are you doing here?" Graywhisker stepped out of the shade of a tree, his jaws crammed with herbs. His words were muffled, so Maplepaw could barely hear what he was saying.  
The ThunderClan medicine cat stepped forward, and Maplepaw recoiled. She wasn't fond of the pungent smell rolling off of the gray tom.

Graywhisker set the herbs down, peering through the bushes. "Spying on RiverClan cats, eh?" He said dryly, ears flicking. Maplepaw looked at her paws, embarrassed. She didn't mean to get caught!  
"Shouldn't you be training with Whitetail?" Graywhisker continued, nosing through the moss at the base of an oak tree. "He told me he was going to teach you how to catch birds."  
Maplepaw's tail kinked. "Well, yeah …" she said, her voice trailing off. Clearing her throat, she added: "He said we'd do it at sun-high."  
"Why not now?" Graywhisker inquired. Maplepaw shrugged helplessly. "I don't know," she muttered.

"Find him, then." Graywhisker meowed crisply. "You can't just dawdle all day."  
Maplepaw dipped her head, risking one last peek at the RiverClan warriors.

Soon, those rocks would belong to ThunderClan once more.

…

Back at camp, Maplepaw peeked inside the warrior's den. Her heart fluttered at the aspect of soon having her own den there, with her warrior name and her own apprentice.  
Different scents wafted over her nose; Honeyheart, the ThunderClan deputy, had a fresh scent trail leading towards the training hollow with her apprentice, Yellowpaw. Stormheart had lead out a hunting patrol with Featherfur, Thistlepaw, and Tigerstripe.  
Maplepaw beamed. How fine her skills were coming along!

Pushing down her happiness, she glanced around. Whitetail's scent was old, so he had been gone a long time ago …  
Puzzled, Maplepaw backed out of the den and took a deep sniff. Whitetail's scent trail led to the dirt place. Maplepaw's face wrinkled in disgust. She didn't want to know what was going on inside there.

"Maplepaw!" Whirling around, she found Twigstar bounding towards her. Maplepaw's eyes stretched wide. What would the leader want with her?  
"Come with me," Twigstar said briskly. Maplepaw gulped, hoping she wasn't in trouble. Maybe Graywhisker had told the Clan leader about what he'd seen today … what Maplepaw had been doing …

Suddenly nervous, Maplepaw padded lightly after Twigstar, pushing through the linen that covered his den. Twigstar circled his nest, then sat down, flicking his tail. "Have a seat," he meowed.  
Maplepaw folded her paws beneath her, wrapping her tail around her body.

Twigstar cleared his throat. "You seemed enthusiastic last night about the idea of attacking RiverClan," he said slowly, drawing the words out. Maplepaw's heart thudded painfully against her ribcage. Obediently, she nodded.  
"I have to say, you convinced a large amount of the Clan," Twigstar added thoughtfully. Maplepaw bit her lip. "You seemed to know a lot about it too. I want you to help me plan out the attack on RiverClan."

Maplepaw's jaw dropped open. "Seriously?" She asked, excitement pouring through her veins. Twigstar nodded. "We should start off with the cats that should come." His tail waved as he added, "We don't want to put cats that are against this idea on the patrol. They'll need every drop of energy for this." Maplepaw nodded slowly, ears twitching.

"We should definitely add Featherfur," she meowed. "She seemed very content on invading." Twigstar nodded in approval. "Who else?" he asked.  
Maplepaw's tongue swiped against her teeth. "Featherfur is a young warrior, so no doubt she'll be ready for battle. We should take two senior warriors, though, just in case."  
"Who?" Twigstar prompted.  
"Honeyheart and Dapplesong."  
"Anyone else?"  
Maplepaw pictured the ThunderClan cats, thinking. "I want to go too," she said finally, hope fluttering through her chest. "This is also my battle."

Twigstar blinked in surprise, but dipped his head. "Continue," he purred.  
Maplepaw felt pride surge through her. Her first battle!  
"Thistlepaw," she added. Yellopaw had had enough injuries. "We'll leave Thrushpaw behind, he wasn't keen on the idea of attacking RiverClan."  
"So that makes Featherfur, Honeyheart, Dapplesong you, and Thistlepaw. Anyone else?"  
Maplepaw nodded. "We need some more inexperienced warriors," she meowed. "This fight will surely test their skills."  
"Who are you suggesting?"  
"Furzetail. And Bluepelt."  
Twigstar blinked in approval. "It's settled, then." He said softly. "I'll lead Thistlepaw, Featherfur, and Dapplesong. Honeyheart will have a backup patrol with you, Furzetail, Blupelt, and Stormheart."  
Maplepaw started to protest, but Twigstar shook his head. "I know perfectly well that Stormheart doesn't want to fight." His gaze softened. "But we need him."

Maplepaw stared at her leader once more, feeling guilty. At last, she dipped her head. "That will be it, then." She murmured. Twigstar smiled. "Yes, it is. Now I imagine Whitetail and you have some training to do."  
Maplepaw opened her jaws, but Twigstar bustled her out of the den. "We mustn't let the rest of the Clan think I'm picking favorites," he said wisely.

Maplepaw admired his consideration, and scampered off. Pride tingled in her paws. What an honor that had been!

"Maplepaw?" Spinning around, the apprentice found Whitetail in the clearing, his fur fluffed up. "Where were you?" she demanded, bounding up to him. Whitetail's paws scuffed the ground. "Dirtplace," he muttered. His blue eyes betrayed his worry. Maplepaw took a deep sniff. "You certainly don't smell like it," she remarked. Her nose suddenly wrinkled in disgust. "What were you doing, rolling around in fox dung?"

Whitetail's eyes widened. "How do you know?" he asked incredulously. "I can smell it on you, mouse-brain." She scoffed.

Whitetail swallowed, but shook his fur. "Let's go do some training," he meowed at last. His voice held a tint of anxiety, and once again, Maplepaw wondered where her mentor had been.  
Surely a visit to the dirtplace wouldn't have taken that long.

Maplepaw didn't have a chance to question her mentor before he raced out of camp. Gritting her teeth, Maplepaw dashed after him, her mind spinning. Where could Whitetail possibly have gone to?

"Maplepaw!" Whitetail circled the training hollow. "Let's work on catching birds."  
Maplepaw murmured an agreement.  
Whitetail drew a paw over his ear, beginning the lesson.  
"When catching a bird, you need to be prepared to leap …"

…

Maplepaw felt tired to the bone after her intense training session. She dragged herself to the fresh-kill pile, dragging a rabbit from under the heap of prey. Thrushpaw bounded up to her excitedly. "Care to share?" He asked, eying the food hungrily. Maplepaw purred in amusement. "Sure," she said, pushing the rabbit towards him.  
The two ate the prey quickly, finishing the meat in record time. Maplepaw licked her lips, feeling warm and well fed.

Thrushpaw recalled his day slowly, from his hunting practice with his mentor, Dapplesong, and the successful hunt that morning. Maplepaw stretched her aching hind-legs, listening to Thrushpaw's soothing voice. The two apprentices shared tongues, feeling quite peaceful.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Twigstar yowled. Maplepaw felt pride course through her. Any moment now, Twigstar would name the cats that she'd chosen for the battle with RiverClan.

"What is it this time?" Thrushpaw growled, ears flat. Maplepaw purred, but didn't say a thing.

The Clan gathered below Twigstar, looking up at him with interest.

"As you know, I announced last night that we would attack RiverClan again," Twigstar informed. Several cats nodded. Others hissed and sunk their claws into the earth.

"I have had some help in coming up with the warriors and apprentices that will be joining us in this battle." For a second, Twigstar's gaze flickered to Maplepaw briefly, before continuing. "I will lead a first patrol on those fish-eaters while they're basking in the sun. I'll take Thistlepaw, Featherfur, and Dapplesong. Honeyheart will lead a backup patrol with Maplepaw, Stormheart, Furzetail, and Bluepelt."

At once, a caterwaul echoed through the Clan. Stormheart leapt to his paws, hissing. "I never wanted to attack RiverClan!" He spat. Thrushpaw was looking at Maplepaw in awe. "Your first battle is before mine," he murmured wistfully. His gaze though, held relief and amusement.

"_Silence!"_

Twigstar's gaze swept the cats below him. "I have made my choice, and there will be _no_ changes." Stormheart unsheathed his claws.  
"We've picked the cats that want to join the battle. Stormheart, though, we need his strength and cunningness."  
Stormheart sat back down grumpily, his tail flicking.  
"Remember, we have a moon to prepare," Twigstar added. "Mentors, cease the hunting lessons. Focus on battle training. The rest of you, eat well. You'll need all your strength for this upcoming battle." Twigstar's eyes darkened. "I have a feeling this one will be very bloody."

Maplepaw shivered, but she couldn't resist leaping to her paws and yowling her encouragement. The rest of the cats gave support for their leader as Twigstar jumped down from Highrock. "Graywhisker," he called. "I must speak with you."

The medicine cat did not look happy at all, but beckoned for Spottedtail to come with him. The three cats put their heads together and started to murmur urgently.

Maplepaw looked around, searching for Whitetail. Oh, he would congratulate her! He would teach her so many skills, that no one would be able to beat her on the battlefield. Whitetail was known for acting fast and planning out his moves. Maplepaw couldn't wait to get started tomorrow.

But wait ….

Where was he?

**Now ... where is Whitetail?  
Leave your guesses in the comments! I'd like to hear what you all think...*laughs mischeviously***

**Sadly, I probably won't update in the next two weeks...as I've said before, schedule is VERY busy. Overly busy, I suppose. **

**The weekend is over. School is starting. There just isn't that much time to write now...**

**Anyway, I'll try to post on weekends. Will that make you happy?  
REVIEW = FASTER UPDATES**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ellie **


	4. The Badger Attack

**A/N: Hello.**

**Now before you all start throwing pies at my face for not updating, let me just say that I'm TERRIBLY sorry, but it's all just been so HECTIC...**

**But thanks for waiting anyway...?  
Lol, ON with the dedication stuff. (don't you guys just LOVE this part?)**

**Replies for your awesome reviews:**

**siilverstorm: Thank you so much! I do too...if I were a reader, of course!lol**

**Accalia175: Same, same! You're getting really close!**

**Flameheart: hmmm...maybe...**

**Emily0130: Thank you so much! Next chappie dedicated to you! I did NOT know about that ... thanks!**

**Dedications:**

**siilverstorm, Accalia175, Flameheart, and Emily0130! Thanks guys!**

**Awesome News:**

**MY PROFILE IS UPDATED!**

**After half a year!**

**Go check it out! It has some awesome Warriors stuff and others...ALSO with the reader of the...idk when i'll be updating that, hopefully SOON.**

**Another thing - I LEARNED HOW TO MAKE LINE BREAKS! Yippee! May not seem so amaze to you guys, but I have been trying to do that FOREVS. You dk how much i've been thru!**

**Song: Salute by Little Mix (just a song you NEED to listen to before reading this chapter)**

**Enjoooy!**

* * *

**(See? LINE BREAK!)**

* * *

_Maplepaw padded around the camp angrily._ Whitetail was her _mentor._ He couldn't just ditch his apprentice like that! With an angry his, Maplepaw surveyed the ThunderClan camp once more. Whitetail hadn't even been there for the Clan meeting!

Unsheathing her claws, Maplepaw stomped towards Honeyheart. "Great StarClan!" She spat. "Where is Whitetail?!" Honeyheart looked slightly taken aback. "What?" She asked, ears twitching in genuine confusion. "Whitetail!" Maplepaw repeated. "Where is he?"

Honeyheart inclined her elegant head to one side. "You mean he isn't here?" She asked. Maplepaw nodded. "Did you send him out on a hunting or border patrol?" She demanded. After a moment of thought, Honeyheart nodded. "The others came back before the meeting, though." She meowed. Honeyheart's tail beckoned for Maplepaw to follow her, and she padded over to Flintfur. "Whitetail was part of your hunting patrol, right?" She asked patiently. Flintfur nodded, curious.  
"Why hasn't he returned?" Maplepaw blurted out, not able to resist the temptation any longer.

"He said he'd go solo and catch up later," Flintfur murmured. "I don't know what's taking him so long …"

As if on cue, Whitetail burst through the gorse entrance, eyes bright. His jaws carried a reasonably sized amount of prey; two mice, a rabbit, and a starling. He dashed towards the fresh-kill pile, dumping his catch down. "My jaws are aching!" He said good-humouredly, purring. He snagged a tiny mouse, then sat down by himself. Maplepaw noticed that he was taking half-hearted bites; he didn't seem hungry at all.

"Well, Whitetail?" She demanded, loping towards him. "How are you full already?"  
Whitetail put on a façade of surprise. "Already full? What are you talking about?" His tone though, held anxiety. Maplepaw let out a low growl as Whitetail reluctantly started to gulp down bigger mouthfuls. How could a mentor lie to his apprentice? It was against the warrior code!

Maplepaw, still brimming with anger, sat back on her haunches in front of Whitetail. "You took the smallest piece of prey," she pointed out. "Surely you're feeling ravenous after such a big hunt?"  
Whitetail's tail twitched. "I _am_ hungry, don't you see?" the white warrior said innocently.

"_Stop lying!"_ Maplepaw shrieked. She was thankful that the rest of the cats were still in the midst of sharing tongues and had not heard her sudden outburst. "You've already eaten, Whitetail! Why are you still stuffing yourself?"  
Whitetail gulped.  
"It's all against the warrior code! You're not supposed to eat the prey you catch before feeding the Clan!" raged Maplepaw. How could a senior warrior like him just throw away the rules like that?  
"I-I was hungry!" Whitetail stammered, looking at his paws. "That is no excuse!" Maplepaw hissed. "You fully knew the consequences, and yet, you still did it." Maplepaw's voice rose. "What kind of mentor are you?"

With that, she gave a final lash of her tail, then stalked off to sit next to Thrushpaw. He gave her a comforting lick, but Maplepaw couldn't shake off her anger so quickly. Whitetail looked full-fed, but he still tried to pretend he wasn't by eating a tiny morsel of prey. He'd missed the Clan meeting, and even worse, Maplepaw could detect a foreign scent on his pelt. It was a disgusting smell, and Maplepaw had no idea how Whitetail had gotten it.  
All she knew was that her mentor could no longer be trusted.

…

The next day, Maplepaw dragged herself from her nest in the early morning, and slipped out of the apprentice's den. She shivered in the morning chill, but headed for the camp entrance. "What are you up to this early?" meowed Tigerstripe. He was standing guard, grooming himself. "Hunting," said Maplepaw simply. Tigerstripe twitched his ears. "Good luck, then." He muttered. "You'll catch the prey while they're still asleep!" He stifled a _mrrow_ of laughter, but moved so that Maplepaw could push through the gorse barrier.

The young apprentice decided to go for a run. She wanted to leave Whitetail's betrayal behind, the Clan's confusion … it was just too much.  
Stormheart was probably in a dark mood, Graywhisker obviously didn't like Maplepaw that much, Twigstar was on his eighth life … not very long until he was on his ninth ….

_Rabbit!_

Licking her lips, Maplepaw crept forward, ears pricked. She inhaled deeply, her stomach growling. She hadn't eaten anything yet this morning.

The rabbit had fluffy white fur and a set of long ears. Obviously, it had no idea that Maplepaw was only a few tail-lengths away from finishing it off with a killing-bite.

Maplepaw's mouth watered. Slowly, carefully, she stalked forward. And suddenly, she burst from her hiding place, haring after the rabbit. Her paws soon gained on the white animal, and with one swipe of her claws, the prey fell limp.

Her biggest catch ever.

Proudly, Maplepaw picked it up gingerly, careful not to let her teeth sink in too deeply. This was perfect.

Just as she was heading back to camp, the ground began to vibrate. Maplepaw spun, alarmed. The earth beneath her paws was trembling, and Maplepaw set down the rabbit, creeping forward and peering out from two bushes to investigate.

There came lumbering a giant badger, claws outstretched, black beady eyes trained on her. Maplepaw took in a sharp breath, her heart pounding. She had only heard elder's tales about these creatures. Those long claws could easily rip the life out of a small apprentice like her.

Suddenly, Maplepaw realized the badger was after her rabbit. The beastly creature kept taking in deep sniffs, muzzle twitching. Maplepaw unsheathed her claws. She wouldn't let this dumb animal take her big catch! It was for the Clan, not him/her!  
Maplepaw also realized that she couldn't run back to camp for help, since the badger would follow her. Besides, all the warriors, apprentices, elders, kits, queens, and the leader were all fast asleep right now. A nasty attack from an unwelcome badger was _not _what they wanted.

Maplepaw let out a warning hiss as the creature lumbered forward. With a low, crooning noise, it looked down at the apprentice, its eyes unreadable. Maplepaw leapt defensively in front of her catch, her hind legs churning as she spewed dirt over the rabbit. Hopefully the earth would mask the scent a little and make it harder to find.

The badger let out a low growl, took another sniff, than started to crawl towards Maplepaw.

Maplepaw's heart thudded painfully against her ribcage, but she stood her ground. This was _her _prey.  
Suddenly, the badger lashed out, its long claws barely missing Maplepaw's cheek. The apprentice let out a screech, all her nervousness forgotten. How dare he/she attack her and the prey! Didn't it know it wasn't welcome here?

Maplepaw let out a battle cry, and tunneled under the badger, using the same move she'd used on Whitetail only days before. With a grunt of surprise, the badger stood frigid in shock, just enough time for Maplepaw to slice at its belly, sending blood leaking onto the forest floor. The badger howled, and whipped around, its eyes burning. With swift agility, movements Maplepaw didn't expect, the creature sprang forward, getting a few good swipes on the side of her pelt.

Maplepaw shrieked in agony, but that only made the determination inside her grow. She leaped, landing squarely on the badger's back, her hind legs churning and her jaws finding purchase on the badger's tiny ear. Just like her practice with Whitetail.

The creature beneath her flailed, reared, and shook, but Maplepaw held on, her claws digging into its skin. This was her catch, her territory, and she would defend it with her life if she had to!

Just then, the thrum of paws and the incoming ThunderClan scent told Maplepaw that a battle patrol was coming. Relief flooded her. She didn't know how much longer she could last.

"Maplepaw!" Whitetail was in the lead, eyes stretched wide and jaws gaping open. The rest of the cats' halted, surprised to find the young apprentice. "Well don't just stand there!" snarled Maplepaw, slashing down again at the badger. "Help me!"

It seemed as if her words had jolted the cats out of their trance. As Maplepaw jumped nimbly off the creature, Poppyleaf, Thistlepaw, Whitetail and Flintfur swarmed it. They let out a volley of shrieks, clawing and biting. Maplepaw joined the throng, even though her muscles were screaming in pain and blood continued to pump from her sides. Maplepaw clawed and bit like the others.

"Maplepaw!" The apprentice looked up, and Poppyleaf dashed towards her. "Mother!" Maplepaw gave Poppyleaf a gentle lick. "Y-You're bleeding!" gasped the pretty tortoise-shell warrior. "Come quick, we need to head back to camp."  
Maplepaw cast a glance back at the fighting cats. "But - "  
Poppyleaf shook her head firmly. "No 'buts'," she meowed. "Graywhisker and Spottedtail have to take a look at those wounds."

Reluctantly, Maplepaw dug up her catch and nodded. Poppyleaf smiled. "That's a great catch you've got there, Maplepaw." Maplepaw beamed.

Poppyleaf gave her another rasp with her tongue, then ushered Maplepaw back towards camp.

It had been a successful hunt, but as Maplepaw stumbled along, her limbs felt weary and her eyes closed to slits. Her paws ached and her wounds felt as if they were on fire. Maplepaw was aware that with every step she took, she left a trail of blood.

When they finally reached camp, the whole Clan was awake, pacing around anxiously. As Maplepaw padded through the entrance with her rabbit, they raced forward worriedly, sniffing her and giving her comforting licks. "What a nice rabbit you've got!" said Thrushpaw hungrily. "That would be able to fill all the elders!" Maplepaw puffed out her chest proudly, but blinked in acknowledgment.

"Maplepaw?" Spottedtail ran forward lightly. "Thrushpaw, take that to the fresh-kill pile, I'll see to Maplepaw." The rest of the Clan nodded, even though they weren't commanded to do anything, but still padded around in wait for the return of the battle patrol.

"What happened?" Demanded Graywhisker as Maplepaw trailed into the medicine cat's den, Spottedtail supporting her. "What were you doing out there in the crack of dawn?" Graywhisker lashed his tail. "You were alone! Fool!"

Spottedtail guided Maplepaw to an empty nest, than ran her tail lightly across Graywhisker's back. "Let's just treat her wounds, okay?" she murmured, her gaze flickering to Maplepaw.

Maplepaw felt stung at Graywhisker's remarks, but she was too tired to shoot back an angry retort. With a sigh, she folded her paws beneath her and let her eyelids close as Spottedtail began to tend her gashes.

…

"Are you awake, Maplepaw?"

Maplepaw blinked, her eyes bleary from sleep. Slowly, her sight began to grow focused, and she gave a luxurious stretch.

"Thank StarClan you're okay," Poppyleaf purred, sitting down in front of her. Maplepaw gave her mother a comforting lick.  
Poppyleaf ran her paw lightly across Maplepaw's spiderweb-covered wounds. "Spottedtail will be a good medicine cat," she said finally, her eyes full with relief. Maplepaw nodded, relaxed.

Poppyleaf stared at her once more, as if she were thinking of a distant memory. "You remind me so much of your father, Cedarpelt." She murmured softly, whiskers twitching. "Brave, noble …" Her voice trailed off in a sigh of wistfulness.

Cedarpelt had been Maplepaw's father, but when he had joined StarClan from being hit by a Twoleg monster. It had been a bitter moment for Poppyleaf. Maplepaw had only been a kit then; she didn't quite remember Cedarpelt very well.

Maplepaw's eyes sank to slits as Poppyleaf licked her back with strong, smooth strokes. The two cats were silent, only when Spottedtail came padding to her side. "I'm just going to check your scratches," she assured, giving Maplepaw an once-over. She nodded in satisfaction. "You'll be up in running in one or two weeks," she meowed confidently.

Maplepaw sighed. She would miss training with Whitetail. Who knew, her skills would become raw after that long!

Spottedtail seemed to read her thoughts, and she gave Maplepaw a friendly flick with her tail on her ear. "You're skills won't leave you, Maplepaw!" She said, purring with amusement. "You'll be even better when all your wounds have healed."

Maplepaw dipped her head, and Spottedtail flashed her another smile before vanishing behind some linen.

"Poppyleaf." The two cats turned to see Graywhisker padding towards them. "Can I have a moment with Maplepaw, if that's okay with you?"  
Poppyleaf nodded. "Of course," she murmured. With one last lick on Maplepaw's forehead, she left the medicine cat den.

As soon as Maplepaw's mother was out of ear-shot, Graywhisker sat down in front of the apprentice, curling his fluffy gray tail around his paws. Maplepaw's heart lurched. Was there something wrong?  
"I had a dream with StarClan," Graywhisker meowed, whiskers twitching. Maplepaw's jaws fell agape. Why was he sharing this with _her?  
_"It was about you," Graywhisker continued, staring at Maplepaw with eyes closed to slits.

Maplepaw couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was about _her?  
_"It might not seem believable," Graywhisker continued, "I know _I _didn't believe it at first," he muttered to himself. "But it was more of a … warning."

Maplepaw swallowed. What did her ancestors have in store for her?  
"They said: 'Carry this message to Maplepaw. She will have a great destiny if she doesn't trust the river.'"  
Graywhisker sat back on his haunches, eyes thoughtful. "Now, Maplepaw," he said slowly, ears flicking.

"Do you have any idea what this means?"

* * *

**WOAH!**

**A Maplepaw prophecy!**

**WHAT IN THE WORLD DOES IT MEAN?**

**put your guesses in the comments! I want to see what you guys think! (wow! so many !)!**

**I am in the process of working on chapter 4. PLEASE don't scream at me if I'm late, I like to read over my work and edit and all that fun revising stuff.(:**

**Check out my profile for some AMAZING info!**

**math I like that I'm probably gonna put in every A/N:**

**Reviews+follows+faves=faster updates!**

**~ellie**


	5. New Ideas

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**17 reviews so far. 17! I am so pathetic this way, but that's the most I've ever gotten! Now, if we can pull it up to 20 ...**

**ANYWAY.**

**Replies for Your Reviews :**

**Featherstream100: You're getting really close!**

**Beautiful Nightmarism: Yours is the closest so far! Thank you so much!**

**Blazingnyancat: hmmm...idk...**

**Featherstorm206: maybe...**

**Dedications:**

**Featherstream100, Beautiful Nightmarism, Blazingnyancat, and Featherstorm206! Thanks, guys! (Dang! Featherstream and Featherstorm - did you guys like, cooperate for the names or something? lol, jk, jk :P)**

**Song: White Walls by Macklemore (idk who was featured in that song ... oh well. SO ADDICTING)**

**Enjoy, my little readers! **

* * *

_Maplepaw stared at Graywhisker in shock._ "Me? Of course not!" She cried, almost leaping to her paws. But her sides still ached and her body was sore.

Graywhisker's eyes narrowed. "Are you _sure?"_ He asked unbelievingly. Maplepaw didn't like his icy stare, so she looked down, her mind whirling. RiverClan….

Whitetail! He was visiting RiverClan! StarClan had sent her a warning that if Whitetail wasn't stopped soon, it could destroy ThunderClan, possibly worse!  
Maplepaw suddenly started to shiver in terror. That was it! That's why Whitetail had 'fell into fox-dung' and had started to smell differently! Maplepaw's throat ran dry. Had he found another mate in the rival Clan? Was he training _another_ apprentice?

What Whitetail was doing was against the warrior code!

"Graywhisker." Maplepaw dipped her head, trying to calm herself down. She could fix this. She could convince Whitetail to stop, and everything would be okay. No more treasuries. No more secrets. All would be well.

"Maplepaw." The fluffy gray medicine cat kinked his tail. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

…

The next day, Maplepaw woke early. She slipped out of the medicine cat's den, creeping lightly across camp and sticking her head through the entrance of the warrior's den. She sniffed around, her gaze finally landing on Whitetail's nest. Carefully, she picked her way across the sleeping bodies of cats, breathing in the stale scent of Whitetail. He had been gone a while.

Bile rose in her throat, but she forced it down. Maplepaw made sure to give her mentor another chance, to prove he wasn't secretly going to RiverClan. But he had proven all her suspicions, which left her no other choice.

Calmly, Maplepaw backed out of the den and padded to the gorse entrance, nodding to Featherfur, who was standing guard. "Not another morning hunt, Maplepaw?" The warrior inquired. Maplepaw gave her chest a few embarrassed licks. "No," she meowed. "Just a drink from the stream."

This was partially true.

Featherfur nodded, moving so Maplepaw could slip through the semi-circled opening. She stretched, enjoying the morning chill of the forest and fresh scents of dawn. All was quiet, even the birds were still asleep. Maplepaw's mind flashed back to the badger attack, and she had to shake her head to clear it. If ever encountered with one of those creatures again, she knew how to fight it.

Maplepaw cast a last glance behind her. After this, nothing would be the same again.

Her paws thrummed lightly against the earthy floor as she ran away from camp, sending dry, brown leaves flying. Leaf-fall was just around the corner, and Maplepaw had limited time left.

Breathing in deeply, the apprentice followed Whitetail's old scent trail, struggling to keep up. It was very old, and with each passing second, the smell was fainter. When at last she had reached Sunningrocks, the smell was no more.

Maplepaw bunched her muscles and sprang, hauling her small body up the tumble of rocks. For a moment, she was tempted to just lie down and doze, but she fought the urge vainly, keeping her main task in mind. Whitetail was more important.

From her view on top of the rocks, Maplepaw could almost see past the tall reeds of RiverClan camp. The scuffling of paws told her the dawn patrol was approaching; everything else was quiet.

Maplepaw slithered down from her position on the rocks, padding up to the churning river. She looked down, gazing at her reflection through the clear blue water. As soon as her shadow appeared across the river, the fish exploded from there hiding places, swimming rapidly away from her.

Maplepaw's whiskers quivered. Who would want to eat those things?  
Glancing back at the way she'd come, the apprentice inhaled deeply.

Then she jumped.

Maplepaw was met with ice-cold water, lapping around her thick fur and pulling her down. Gasping, her hind legs churned and her head tipped back, glimpsing the early rays of the sun through the surface of the water. Maplepaw was hit with a wave of panic as yet more water washed over her head. She would never get out alive like this!

_Whitetail._ That piece of fox-dung! She was drowning for him! That traitor to his Clan!

Suddenly, Maplepaw's head broke through the surface of the water, and she breathed in deep gulps of air, her body still trembling from the cold. Her jaws vibrated together from the chill, but Maplepaw kicked on determinedly, reaching for the RiverClan bank. If she had just crossed the stepping stones, the RiverClan patrol would have scented her in no time.

"Hey!" Maplepaw's ears flattened as a foreign voice reached her ears. Who was it?  
"Let me help!" Maplepaw looked up, realizing that a lean, muscular tabby was swimming steadily towards her. For a moment, Maplepaw was captured by the way his green eyes fell onto her, the lean muscles rippling under his pelt. He was beautiful.

The tom swam up to her steadily, grasping her neck and using long, confident strides to make his way back to the ThunderClan border. Maplepaw could only breathe shallowly, and lay limply as she was slowly dragged back home.

"Had a nasty cold there, eh?" the tom chuckled, letting out a deep throaty purr. Maplepaw could only let out a small mewl in agreement.

The RiverClan tom hauled himself up the ThunderClan bank, pulling Maplepaw with him. The apprentice gave him a feeble lick in acknowledgement. Slowly, Maplepaw found her strength back, and her breathing became more normal.

The tom's handsome face leaned over her. "You okay?" He asked, flashing a grin. Maplepaw's sides heaved, and her wounds were sore. What a mouse-brained idea this was!

"My name is Applepaw. What's yours?"  
"Maplepaw," she managed. Applepaw looked her over, his eyes stretching wide in surprise as they bore on her gashes. "What happened there?" he said, tinting his voice with amusement. But underneath, Maplepaw could sense something like sympathy ….

"Badger attack," she said simply. Applepaw's jaws gaped open. "I was all by myself until a battle patrol came. Honestly, I was doing pretty well myself before they came barging in." Maplepaw's chest puffed out in pride, but part of her still shrank in terror from the recent attack.

"You must have been so brave …" murmured Applepaw in awe. Maplepaw gave her paw a lick and drew it over her ear. "So were you, rescuing me from the river," she replied shyly.

Her mind wandered back to the prophecy. _Your destiny will prevail if you beware the river._ Maybe this had been it. Maybe she'd already overcome it. Applepaw had saved her life. And the prophecy.

Suddenly feeling brimming with gratitude, Maplepaw ran up to him, purring. She gave his face a few friendly licks. "You saved my life out there," she purred. "I will never thank you enough."

Applepaw licked her muzzle fondly. "It was nice meeting you," he meowed, eyes bright. Maplepaw's tail flicked him on the ear. "You too," she purred.

The RiverClan apprentice gave one last nod, looking at her wistfully. Maplepaw gave him a sad look, her tail slowly swaying as she ran swiftly back into the trees, leaving the handsome tom behind.

…

The next day, Maplepaw was still relishing the memory of Applepaw. Without knowing, she was starting to miss him more and more. Maplepaw could almost picture the broad-shouldered apprentice, his starling green eyes and friendly nature. How she wished there was someone like him in ThunderClan!

With a sigh, Maplepaw stood, shaking the mossy debris from her fur. She had been sleeping in the medicine cat's den for the past four days; it had grown quiet boring hanging around camp all day with nothing to do. Whitetail was disappearing more and more, and without Maplepaw to go looking for him, suspicions were starting to raise in the Clan. Graywhisker had forbid Maplepaw to leave the camp, lest she 'reopen her wounds'. He hadn't approved her trip to the river 'to get a drink'.

While Thrushpaw, Yellowpaw, and Thistlepaw progressed in the apprentice training, Maplepaw was left to do stretches in camp and run errands for the elders. Her wounds were still sore, and a few had to get patched up again from her previous events. The apprentice began to feel depressed, watching as her denmates trained with their mentors eagerly, skipping past her on their way to the training hollow.

Whitetail didn't even know Maplepaw was hurt, half the time he was gone from camp, supposedly 'hunting'. He hadn't bothered to check on his apprentice or volunteer to lead border or hunting patrols. The white warrior was literally gaining weight in front of Maplepaw's eyes. Every time he returned from his hunting expedition, laden with prey, he took a tiny morsel for himself to eat, becoming more and more careless with his public appearance. The ThunderClan cats suspected something was going on, but didn't interfere, in case that ceased his plentiful catches.

As Thistlepaw, Thrushpaw, and Yellowpaw squeezed back inside camp, fresh from border patrol, they scampered to the fresh-kill pile to gingerly pick a piece for themselves. Thrushpaw dragged a large white rabbit across the clearing towards Maplepaw, his eyes glinting. "Hello," he purred. Maplepaw managed to smile in reply. "How was it?" She meowed. Thrushpaw's tail flicked excitedly. "RiverClan scent marks on our side of the border! Those mangy fish-eaters won't have anything to say now!"

Maplepaw's eyes widened. Did he know that Applepaw had rescued her yesterday?  
Thrushpaw, sensing her surprise, lowered his voice to add: "I know I didn't agree with the attack at first, but now I do!" He curled up beside Maplepaw, rasping his tongue across her cheek. "You were right all along!"

A sigh of relief whooshed from Maplepaw's lips, and she bit into the rabbit gratefully. Thrushpaw's grey head gazed at her fondly, then he ducked his gaze to tear a chunk from the prey. Maplepaw looked at him carefully, chewing thoughtfully. Thrushpaw was nothing like Applepaw. The ThunderClan apprentice had a pale grey coat and warm brown eyes, while Applepaw radiated power with every step he took. Maplepaw's mind wandered back to the events yesterday, yearning that she could meet Applepaw more.

"Maplepaw?"  
"Hm?" Maplepaw shook her head to clear her thoughts. The RiverClan apprentice was invading her mind! She had to put the Clan first.  
"I asked Spottedtail how long it would take for your wounds to heal … and she said we could go hunting tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"  
Maplepaw felt giddy with excitement. Maybe she could see Applepaw again! "Thank you, Thrushpaw! Of course I will!" she purred, rubbing her cheek against his in affection. Thrushpaw's tail twined with hers. "I'm glad you'll have something to do," he said, giving a _mrrow_ of amusement. "It certainly looks boring sitting around camp all day!"

"You have no idea," Maplepaw muttered. She poked him with one paw teasingly. Thrushpaw blinked, then dipped his head to take another mouthful of rabbit.

Maplepaw took a few more ravenous bites, then nosed the carcass to Thrushpaw, who was still eating. "Honestly, do you never stop?" She meowed, ears twitching. Thrushpaw looked up innocently. "What?" Maplepaw stood and stretched, flicking him with her tail. "You know what I mean, mouse-brain." The gray apprentice gave his chest an embarrassed lick. Maplepaw settled back down beside him, resting her chin on her paws. Thrushpaw continued to eat as her eyes began to close, slumber tugging her away from consciousness.

…

The next day, Maplepaw woke bright and early, hopping up from her nest and rapidly doing her stretches. She couldn't wait to get out of the camp! It had been too long. Maplepaw had been bored out of her mind!

Quickly, she padded to the apprentice's den and nosed her way inside, prodding Thrushpaw with her paw. "Wake up, lazy bones!" She teased. Thrushpaw's tail curled over his nose. "Hunting, remember?"

At once, the gray apprentice sat up. "Oh! I'd forgotten!" He squeaked. His cheek's reddened. Maplepaw gave him a friendly lick. "Hurry up then," she coaxed. "I need some fresh air."

Thrushpaw's tongue swiped over his muzzle. "The air in the camp _is _fresh…" he murmured absently. Maplepaw snorted. "You know what I mean."  
Thrushpaw looked confused for a split second, then shrugged and started to groom himself.

Maplepaw slipped out of the den and sat outside patiently, waiting for Thrushpaw to join her.

At once, Twigstar raced up towards her, followed by Dapplesong, Furzetail, Honeyheart, Bluepelt, Featherfur, Stormheart, and Thistlepaw. "Maplepaw!" he yowled. The apprentice looked up, alarmed. What was this all about?

"Those RiverClan cats have pushed us enough! We are attacking today!" Maplepaw gasped, along with many other Clan cats. "What's the point?" Tigerstripe spat, raking his claws on the earthy floor. "Why not just prepare for another moon?" Twigstar lashed his tail. "If we wait that long, it will seem as if we have given in! Sunningrocks is ours!"

Many ThunderClan cats yowled in agreement, but Maplepaw was too stunned to speak. Attack today? But her wounds were still fresh! How could she fight her best with the danger of opening an old gash?

Morningdew, a ThunderClan queen, stepped out of the nursery, followed by her two kits, Sparrowkit and Tawnykit. She rushed towards Stormheart, licking him furiously. "Stay safe," she whispered, green eyes worried. Stormheart muzzled her briefly, then gave each of his kits a flick with his tail. Honeyheart glanced at her mate, Tigerstripe, nodding to him briefly. Leafheart, another ThunderClan queen, poked her head out of the nursery warily. "Sorrelkit and Bumblekit are still sleeping!" she hissed. "Could you guys lower your voices?"

The battle patrols flattened their ears in apology, and their words sank into whispers.

"Maplepaw." The tortoise-shell apprentice turned to find Thrushpaw. "Good luck." Maplepaw's pale gray denmate gave her a comforting lick, his eyes bright. Maplepaw gulped. So the decision was final?

"Twigstar!" the leader turned in Maplepaw's direction. "What is it?" he asked impatiently. "My wounds aren't yet healed fully." Maplepaw meowed. "Is it wise to plan the attack today?" Twigstar's eyes narrowed. "We cannot stop this raid just for one cat," he murmured gravely. "I'm sorry, Maplepaw. We'll have to leave you behind."

What?

Her first battle – gone just like that. Why was Twigstar so _blind?_ Several cats still bore marks from the previous badger attack! What was the point? What Tigerstripe had said was true; it would be better to just prepare instead of running into battle like that.

Yellowpaw raced forward. "If she can't go, can I?" she asked rudely. Maplepaw bit back a retort, glancing in Twigstar's direction. The brown tom cocked his head to one side, then nodded slowly. "That would be good," he meowed thoughtfully.

At this point, Maplepaw wanted to spring onto her prideful denmate and shred her to pieces. This was supposed to be _her_ battle! Or had Twigstar forgotten the apprentice who had helped him pick out the cats?

Just then, Whitetail came running into the camp, his jaws crammed with prey. At the sight of all the cats gathered in the center of camp, his blue eyes widened. Gingerly, he set down his catch and padded into the throng. "What's going on?"

"The RiverClan attack. We're going to do it today," said Twigstar.

"RiverClan attack?" Whitetail echoed.

Maplepaw's anger grew. Her mentor hadn't even been there to witness the Clan meeting!

"That other day when you were going solo on the hunting party? We had a Clan meeting, Whitetail." She snapped. The fluffy white warrior looked around, his gaze finally settling down on Maplepaw. "I'm sorry," he meowed innocently. "I was intent on getting the most prey possible for my Clan."

Suddenly, Leafheart trotted up to Whitetail, hackles raised. "Where _were_ you?" she spat. "As our kits' father, you need to uphold your responsibilities better! Bumblekit and Sorrelkit have been dying to talk to you! I've promised them _three_ times, and every time I look for you, you aren't even in camp! Great StarClan, Whitetail! _What is going on?"_

Several gasps echoed through the cats. Leafheart ignored them, her attention focused on her mate. Whitetail glanced around uneasily, paws scuffing the ground. Maplepaw's breath caught in her throat. This was it.

"I'm so sorry, Leafheart." He murmured, muzzling her. "I was very busy lately, with hunting and patrolling. I'll visit the kits as soon as I can." His blue eyes were so genuine, even Maplepaw almost believed him. At the last minute, she shook her head, her mouth bitter. No. Whitetail was just a deceitful cat, full of lies.

Leafheart's tail rested on his flank briefly, but she dipped her head. "Very well," she murmured, recovered from her outburst. "Settle things with the Clan, then come check on Bumblekit and Sorrelkit." Whitetail nodded in agreement, watching her as she padded back into the nursery. He swung his head around to stare at Maplepaw, eyebrows raised. With a hiss, Maplepaw looked away. At least _she _had not forgotten.

Honeyheart padded up to Twigstar, surveying the cats around her. "If this is your decision, Twigstar, we must leave now," she said softly. The battle patrol nodded in agreement, including Thrushpaw. Maplepaw's gaze darted around to the ThunderClan cats, each looking solemnly at their leader. Fools!

Thrushpaw laid his tail soothingly on Maplepaw's pelt, a look of pity in his eyes. _I don't need anyone's softness!_

Maplepaw shrugged off his gentle gesture, spinning around and stomping back to the medicine cats' den. Maybe Spottedtail would have something for her to do. She was done with Clan politics.

Graywhisker brushed past her as she entered, jaws crammed with herbs. Spottedtail followed, herbs wrapped in a leaf dangling from her jaws. She let out an apologetic noise as she slipped out of the den, glancing at Maplepaw.

The two medicine cats exited the den, leaving Maplepaw to climb into her nest by herself. The cave suddenly felt lonely and quiet, without the company of anyone else. The apprentice stretched out and sulked, wondering what to do during these unfair times. She _needed_ to go to the battle. Only then would she see where Whitetail's loyalties lay!

Maplepaw let out a low growl.

She knew just what to do.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, no!**

**WHAT IS MAPLEPAW GONNA DO?**

**Review what you think!**

**Math I like (revised):**

**reviews+follows+faves=chapter dedications + faster updates!**

**make momma happy, guys! REVIEW! lol:P**

**Next chapter is in Graywhisker's POV...btw. Just something to look forward to.(;**

**thanks for reading!**

**~ellie**


	6. The Battle

**A/N: Hey!**

**This chapter was SO FUN to write ... especially in Graywhisker's POV! **

**If you're one of those people shaking your heads like, 'what kind of freak is she?', then pardon my author-like-feelings, please. ;) For those of you just like me, welcome to the club.**

**Replies for your awesome reviews:  
**

**Moonshine57: thanks so much! read on to find out!**

**Beautiful Nightmarism: maybee...**

**siilverstorm: thanks! i love cliff hangers too!**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan: Thanks! Emily0130 told me that too. I guess we'll just have to see if they're alike...?**

**Dedications:**

**Moonshine57, Beautiful Nightmarism, siilverstorm, and Willowsong of ThunderClan! Thanks, guys!**

**Song: I'm Yours by Jason Mraz (the tune is just so CATCHY...listen to it before reading please. or during reading. or after. Which ever one you prefer. )**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Graywhisker woke, surrounded by glittering cats._ He leapt to his paws, his heart thumping. StarClan! What was he doing here?

"Welcome, Graywhisker." The gray medicine cat turned to find Lillypelt, a pretty golden she-cat. His first love. "Lillypelt!" He raced forward, rubbing his cheek against hers, his heart twisting. She had died in a fox attack. Because of her, Graywhisker became ThunderClan's next medicine cat. He could never watch another cat die again. "Come, Graywhisker," murmured the she-cat. Graywhisker breathed in her lilac scent, dashing after her as she streaked through the undergrowth. Graywhisker let her take the lead, enjoying the wind in his fur and the lush grass bending under his light paws. StarClan was truly a beautiful place.

Without realizing it, a swarm of ThunderClan ancestors followed Graywhisker, only a tail-length behind him. Graywhisker didn't notice this, of course, all his attention was focused on his beautiful Lillypelt.

The pretty she-cat stopped at a small clear pool. Graywhisker padded forward nervously, eying the water. StarClan messages usually weren't like this.

"Look behind you, Graywhisker." Lillypelt whispered, her tail swaying. Graywhisker glanced back, gasping as he was met with a group of ancient ThunderClan warriors. "They have all come to warn you, along with me." Lillypelt dipped her head grimly. "Rough times are coming, my love."  
Graywhisker's paws trembled. An omen from StarClan!

Lillypelt's whiskers twitched and she flicked her tail for Graywhisker to come closer. The ThunderClan medicine cat crept towards the water's edge, gazing at the pool nervously. "Look, Graywhisker." Lillypelt leaned down and touched her nose to the water.

At once, the clear pool went black and Graywhisker's heart climbed into his throat. Soon, the blackness cleared, revealing an image of the ThunderClan camp. Lillyfur glanced at him. "This apprentice will be like no other," she whispered, even though her lips didn't move. The voice seemed to echo from the cats behind Graywhisker. When he looked back, every ThunderClan warrior gazed back at him, unblinking.

Graywhisker swallowed down his fear. He was among friends. And best of all, Lillypelt. He forced himself to look back down at the pool, even though he was shivering.

Lillypelt continued on, her tone grave. "Maple shall never clash with the river, Graywhisker. You must do everything you can to prevent this."

At once, an image of the ThunderClan apprentice Maplepaw flashed in the pool, followed by a surging river. Faint yowls echoed in Graywhisker's ears, along with screams and shrieks. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the noise to die down. His heart filled with guilt and pity. He could almost feel the pain, the anger …

What was happening to him? Why were these emotions suddenly flooding him? What was the meaning of this?

Graywhisker dug his claws into the earth, shaking himself. No, these were not his thoughts!

Then who's were they?

His teeth clenched, and he fought to suppress the waves of agony. He was sure he wouldn't be able to wrench his claws from the ground or stop vibrating in terror.

"Graywhisker." Lillypelt touched his ear with her muzzle. "You must prevent this," she whispered, her voice echoing in his ears.

At once, the starry cats faded, leaving Graywhisker alone. He blinked, and he was no longer in the forests of StarClan anymore. In front of him, a gigantic wave loomed, spraying water in every direction. Graywhisker gave a yowl in despair, calling for help. Where was Lillypelt? The rest of the ThunderClan cats? _Where?_

At once, the wave crashed forward, engulfing the medicine cat and sending him reeling. Coughing and spluttering, Graywhisker realized that the water was pulling him backwards, down the gorge that separated RiverClan and ThunderClan territory. _No!_

The waves continued to pull him downwards. Graywhisker's claws scrabbled on the peaty earth. Slowly, his hindquarters slipped over the side of the gorge. He shrieked as half his body laid hanging, while his claws were still dug into the ground. He could almost hear the churning of the water below. Slowly, the wave tugged him downward, pulling him so that his paws started to slide. He tipped his head back, glimpsing the last sunlight he would ever see.

Maybe it was time to join Lillypelt in the ranks of StarClan. Maybe it was time to let Spottedtail take on the role of medicine cat fulltime. Maybe….

_What are you thinking about? You need to stop the prophecy!_

With a deafening yowl, Graywhisker's paws slipped, and he tumbled down the gorge, his screams echoing around him.

…

Graywhisker woke with a gasp. Beside him, Spottedtail had already woken. She was sorting herbs, muttering to herself. She glanced at him, her eyes bright. "Hey, Graywhisker! Glad you're awake! Did you dream?"  
Her fur lay flat, but her eyes betrayed her curiousness.

Graywhisker nodded groggily. The waves were still vivid in his mind. StarClan's warning was serioius.

"Where's Maplepaw?" He asked, yawning. Spottedtail's ears flattened in disappointment. "She's over there, waiting outside the apprentice's den. Maplepaw and Thrushpaw are going hunting today."  
With a sniff, the tortoise-shell she-cat added, "She could do with some fresh air." Graywhisker's chest tightened. "Where are they going hunting?"  
Spottedtail tipped her elegant head to one side. "Why should I know?" Graywhisker realized his question was pointless. Shaking his head, he sighed. "Never mind."

Spottedtail's eyes grew round. She leaned forward, smelling of borage and marigold. "This is about your dream, right?"  
Graywhisker let out a low growl. "Yes," he said. Knowing how close Maplepaw and Spottedtail were, he didn't want to tell his apprentice about the prophecy. Yet.

He stood and shook himself, shaking the mossy debris off his body. He just needed time to think things through. Maybe then Spottedtail would understand.

Graywhisker padded over to his apprentice, sitting himself down and curling his fluffy gray tail around his paws. "Why are you mixing poultices?" He meowed curiously. Spottedtail's whiskers twitched as she chewed up some leaves. She spat them out, wrapping them in a large leaf. "Twigstar is attacking RiverClan today," she said a matter-of-factly. _"What?"_

Spottedtail looked up, nodding vigorously. "Go and see for yourself," she meowed. Graywhisker groaned inwardly, but crammed his jaws with herbs. Spottedtail did the same, and both cats headed out the cave entrance. As the padded out of the den, Maplepaw came storming in. Graywhisker gave her a quizzical glance, but she didn't seem to notice. The tortoise-shell ThunderClan apprentice was brimming with anger, her tail lashing and her claws unsheathed. Spottedtail gazed at her for a moment, pity pooling into her green eyes.

Graywhisker couldn't help feeling sorry for Maplepaw. She had no idea how important she was. And yet, her future could ruin the Clan.

Graywhisker flicked his tail, motioning for Spottedtail to keep going. He padded into camp, followed by his apprentice. He needed to settle things with Twigstar.

In the middle of the clearing stood most of the Clan, arguing in hushed voices. The battle patrol was deep in conversation with Twigstar, while Thrushpaw hung back, his gaze darting around. _Most likely thinking what to do with Maplepaw,_ Graywhisker thought with a grunt. The apprentice was tied to Maplepaw like an owl to a tree.

Graywhisker pushed his way through the crowd of cats, pausing in front of his leader. He lay his herbs down, clearing his throat. At once, many pairs of eyes turned towards him.

Spottedtail seated herself behind him, setting her herbs carefully on the earth.

"Twigstar, it's bad enough you're attacking RiverClan. Why today?"

The brown leader drew himself up to his full height. "We have been pushed far enough, Graywhisker." He growled. "What you say is true, Twigstar. But why not wait and keep preparing?"

"That's what I said!" Tigerstripe's head poked forward. Several nodded in agreement. Graywhisker shot Twigstar a glance. The ThunderClan leader's expression was unreadable.

Silence.

"These are tough times, Graywhisker." He said at last. "We must defend our territory loyally and fiercely."  
"And _wisely,"_ Graywhisker added. Twigstar's lip curled. "According to the warrior code, the words of the leader are law."

Graywhisker let out a low rumble. He was not satisfied with the ThunderClan leader's behavior. Surely he could see how blind and foolish this was!

Spottedtail laid her tail on Graywhisker's flank soothingly. "Maybe it _is _time to teach those fish-eaters a lesson," she murmured. "Maybe it's the only way."

Graywhisker looked around in horror as many cats started to yowl in agreement, forgetting to lower their voices. Graywhisker sensed the queens' unhappy glares.

"I'm sorry, Graywhisker. But this is how things were intended to be." Twigstar gave him a nod, than whipped his tail. "Spottedtail and Graywhisker, you two will hide in the ferns and take care of wounded. I will lead the first wave. At my cue, Honeyheart will lead the second." Twigstar dipped his head towards the ThunderClan medicine cats. "You two will go first. Stay somewhere where we can see you."

Graywhisker nodded, whisking out of camp, followed closely by Spottedtail. He could almost taste the juices of the herbs in his mouth. This was a full-scale battle, nothing like the tiny border skirmishes they usually ran into. Twigstar had planned this carefully, and by all means, he was out for victory.

The two medicine cats soon padded out of the trees, stopping inside two bushes. _These were the same bushes Maplepaw had been hiding in._ Graywhisker pushed away his guilt, spreading out his leaves. Spottedtail inspected each one, sniffing in satisfaction. Graywhisker scrambled inside, sheltered inside the leaves but still able to help wounded cats. Worry tingled in his paws. Was ThunderClan doing the right thing?

Spottedtail blinked in acknowledgment. "I feel your worry, Graywhisker." She murmured. Graywhisker froze. "Really?"

Spottedtail nodded, gazing out to the tall tumble of rocks. "There's something about this that just feels so wrong …" Graywhisker silently agreed, content that someone understood his feelings. There was a spark of unease in the air.

His gaze flitted back to Sunningrocks, where the RiverClan cats lay sprawled on the boulders. Several stood guard, though they all looked up towards the sun wistfully. Graywhisker snorted. Trust the guards to want to join the elders up above.

Graywhisker pricked his ears, listening for the rustle of leaves to signal that the battle patrol was approaching. When he heard nothing, he let out a low sigh and rested his chin on his paws. He had a feeling that he would need to collect even more supplies after this. Spottedtail began licking her paw, whiskers twitching.

Suddenly, there was a low hiss coming from the trees. Graywhisker's heart thudded. _Twigstar!_

"On my cue," came a soft growl. There were several rumbles of agreement.

Graywhisker's attention returned to the RiverClan cats. They didn't seem to notice the danger they were in.

"_Now!"_ The forest exploded with screeching cats, each heading straight for the rocks. RiverClan elders let out squeals of alarm, and several splashed back into the river. The guards stood their ground, rearing to meet the incoming ThunderClan warriors. Shortly after the battle started, RiverClan warriors swarmed the battle. _Recruits,_ Graywhisker thought wryly.

He craned his neck forward, straining to see any wounded cats.

And – _there!_ A small, lithe tortoise-shell she-cat leapt out of the bushes, streaking towards the battle. Her tail streamed out behind her, and as she bunched her muscles and sprang, Graywhisker realized with a jolt that it was Maplepaw. _She shouldn't be here! Her gashes!_ Graywhisker jumped up, running out of the sheltered bushes. _"Graywhisker!"_ The gray medicine cat ignored Spottedtail's yowl as he dashed forward. "Maplepaw!"

"What?" The apprentice turned, her eyes blazing. For a moment, Graywhisker was captured by the way hunger shone in her brown eyes. Maplepaw was _very _angry.

"What are you doing out here? You'll reopen your scratches!"

Maplepaw whirled, shrieking: "I won't stay in camp, Graywhisker! These rocks are ours!"

The medicine cat started forward, but Maplepaw had already jumped back into the throng, letting out a battle cry. In mid-air, she twisted and landed on a RiverClan apprentice. Suddenly, the ThunderClan apprentice paused, her eyes wide. Then, she deliberately jumped of the handsome brown tom, lashing out instead at a broad-shouldered tabby.

Graywhisker couldn't believe what he'd just saw. It wasn't like Maplepaw to let her opponents go like that. He had seen her in training sessions: quick, cunning, and vicious.

"Graywhisker!" He turned, and found Featherfur limping towards him. Her hind leg was bleeding, and her forehead was wrinkled in pain. "A little help please?"  
"Of course," Graywhisker muttered, shaking his head. He charged back up into the bushes, picking up some spider webs. Featherfur had limped after him, barely managing on three paws. Graywhisker ran back to her, wrapping her paw in the adhesive web. "Go rest up in the bushes," he ordered. "Spottedtail will help you."

Featherfur nodded, and hobbled off. Graywhisker stretched on his tip-toes, straining to see the ThunderClan warriors. Twigstar was locked in combat with Reedfur on top of Sunningrocks, and Thistlepaw was fighting off blows from a RiverClan apprentice. Maplepaw was writhing under a RiverClan she-cat, her hind legs churning. Dapplesong was facing two RiverClan warriors, swiping furiously.

Despite the ThunderClan cats' amazing effort, the RiverClan warriors were still slowly driving them back into their own territory. Graywhisker darted forward to help Maplepaw, shaking his head in disappointment. As if on cue, Twigstar let out a loud yowl, a signal for the second wave. Graywhisker breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure how long these cats could last.

Reedfur also jumped up, letting out his own caterwaul. Graywhisker froze. RiverClan _also_ had a backup patrol!

Fresh ThunderClan warriors poured out of the trees, racing towards the battle. Meanwhile, more and more RiverClan cats were swimming across the river in confident strokes, climbing up on the opposite bank and also throwing themselves into the throng.

Bluepelt streaked forward and knocked the RiverClan warrior off of Maplepaw, pausing to give her a quizzical glance. The tortoise-shell apprentice muttered a quick 'thanks', then raced off to help Dapplesong. Seeing that he was not needed, Graywhisker backed away, returning to the shelter under the bushes. Spottedtail watched the events unfold through narrowed eyes, saying nothing.

Featherfur lay beside the bush, licking her wounded leg. Graywhisker's apprentice stood and stretched, her eyes flicking in every direction. "Where are you going?" he hissed. Spottedtail nodded towards the direction of the battle. "Thistlepaw just tore a claw," she meowed. Graywhisker nosed some herbs towards her. "Take these," he instructed. "You can help him more quickly that way."

Spottedtail dipped her head, picking up the leaves gingerly and wrapping her paw in spider-webs. Then she raced towards the young ThunderClan apprentice, her tail streaming out behind her.

Maplepaw had successfully thrown a RiverClan warrior off Dapplesong, and was now helping her injured Clan mate. Graywhisker scooped up some herbs, running towards the pair. As he approached, he realized that Dapplesong was breathing heavily, her flanks heaving. Her pelt was bleeding uncontrollably, and her teeth gritted in pain. All around them, screams and shrieks echoed from the cats. Graywhisker had to step to one side as Stormheart sent a RiverClan apprentice reeling. He had to dodge a powerful kick from a RiverClan warrior as he picked his way towards Dapplesong and Maplepaw.

He carefully examined the long scratches criss-crossed on Dapplesong's flank. Maplepaw watched his movements anxiously. "Give it a good lick, Dapplesong. Maplepaw, help me take her into those bushes." Graywhisker flicked his tail, supporting Dapplesong's shoulder as the three slowly made their way through the chaotic battle. Maplepaw continuously let out lowing hisses when any RiverClan cat came near; she was especially protective of her Clan mate. The memory of Maplepaw's hungry gaze still lingered in Graywhisker's mind, but he forced it away. The ThunderClan apprentice was loyal to the bone.

After long, agonizing steps, the three finally made it to the bushes. Dapplesong groaned, collapsing on the soft springy grass. Graywhisker patched up her gashes with cobwebs, then turned to chew up a poultice. Maplepaw hovered nearby, unsure what to do.

"If you're feeling okay, Maplepaw, you can head back into battle." Said Graywhisker gruffly. Maplepaw's tail raised, and she dipped her head before racing away.

Graywhisker smoothed the mixture over Dapplesong's wounds. The warrior grunted at the sting, but relaxed as Graywhisker gave the scratch a few strong licks.

"Make sure you don't reopen those," he warned. "We don't want them to get infected." Dapplesong nodded heavily, twisting to lap at her pelt.

Graywhisker turned, staring at the writhing mass of screeching, angry cats. He was glad he had given up life as a warrior. He was much more content on helping treat the wounded.

Suddenly, the medicine cat realized with a jolt that the ThunderClan cats were gradually losing, the RiverClan cats driving them back into their territory. Graywhisker scanned the battle for Twigstar. His brown pelt was confronting Reedfur, who had struck a few cunning moves. Once the RiverClan deputy had Twigstar under his mercy, the ThunderClan leader let out a yowl.

"_Retreat!"_ At once, the fighting stopped and the ThunderClan cats turned tail and fled back into the trees. The RiverClan let out triumphant yowls, a few re-marking the border.

Twigstar himself got up clumsily, harrowing back into his territory. Graywhisker sighed, knowing that the entire battle had been in vain. He knew his leader had been trying to do what was best, but in the end, it hadn't been wise to launch an attack like that.

Dapplesong let out a mewl of protest as Graywhisker nudged her to her paws. Spottedtail came running back, supporting Thistlepaw. The apprentice was trembling with excitement, even though his paw was heavily bandaged and his ear was nicked.

"Thistlepaw!"

Dapplesong managed to pad forward quickly and give her son a few furious licks. However, he was slightly bigger than her now, so her affectionate actions could only lap at his shoulder. "What happened?"

"I just tore my claw …" Thistlepaw grumbled. _"Just?"_ echoed Dapplesong unbelievingly. Spottedtail dipped her head. "It's patched up, don't worry. Now, why don't we all head back to camp?"

Graywhisker turned, catching a glimpse of the RiverClan warriors slowly swimming back to their own camp. The clearing fell silent. Even the birds had stopped their chatter. There was no rustle of prey or leaves.

All was quiet.

Graywhisker slowly walked home, supporting Dapplesong, while Spottedtail trailed after him with Thistlepaw and Featherfur.

This entire battle was not meant to be!

* * *

**A/N: WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**I'll be posting ASAP, but mean while...you can REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVE to get the next chapter DEDICATED TO YOU and have FASTER UPDATES!**

**Math i like that i'm gonna skewer into your brain ...**

**review + follow + fave = chapter dedication + faster updates**

**think of it as...**

**r+f+fa=cd+fu**

**Just a simple math equation...:P**

**thanks for reading!**

**~ellie**


	7. Ceremonies

**A/N: Hey there!**

**Okay guys, it would be _so nice _if you could step up the reviews. There was only 1 review last chapter! It's kind of sad that 570 people have read the story so far and only 19 (some reviewed more than once) bothered to review. It means a lot to me, and it's one of the key things that keeps me going. It would mean so much if you reviewed!**

**Now that the emotional part is over ... DEDICATONS!**

**Replies for Reviews**

**Moonshine57 - thanks you so much! I love your story too! This chapter is dedicated _just _for you.(;**

**Dedications**

**Moonshine57! Thank you so much!**

**Song: All of Me by John Legend (LISTEN TO IT NOW! His voice ... *melts*)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Maplepaw was drowning._

Her paws floundered around her, and however hard she kicked, she could not reach the surface of the water. Her lungs burned and her muscles screamed. Maplepaw didn't know how long she could last.

Jets of bubbles flew from her lips as she frantically looked around. She couldn't see anything for miles and miles … only the deep, clear blue. Tipping her head back, she could see the early rays of the sun glistening through the water. She could almost see the clouds.

Maplepaw was only a whisker-length away from the surface of the river she was in. She was _so close_ to breaking through …

"_Maplepaw."_ The ThunderClan apprentice opened her mouth in shock, causing water to pool in. She gasped, but that sent even more liquid into her throat, going down her wind pipe. _I'm going to die!_ Her stomach felt bulging from the liquid inside her, and her lungs strained to catch any sort of air. It was a miracle she was still afloat. Underneath her, she could see nothing but clear water.

It almost seemed peaceful in the river, no fish, no reeds, nothing. The entire place was vacant except for Maplepaw, who was floundering uselessly.

Just as she thought that her body couldn't take it anymore, she heard a ghostly voice ripple through her ears. _"Beware the river …"_

Graywhisker's prophecy! But wait – hadn't she already stopped it? Hadn't Applepaw already saved her?  
Blood roared in her ears. She still wasn't safe from the river!

With one last struggle, Maplepaw's mind gave in. The water _whooshed _from her mouth as she sank deeper and deeper, until finally, her vision went black.

…

"Maplepaw, wake up!"  
A sharp paw jabbed into her flank, and Maplepaw let out an annoyed grumble. It was Spottedtail. "Wake up, you lazy furball! Thrushpaw and Thistlepaw are having their warrior ceremonies!"

"_What?" _Maplepaw leaped up, her mind whirling. Her eyes opened, and she realized she was in the medicine cats' den. Typical. She probably reopened her wounds yesterday.

She glanced around, spotting Spottedtail grooming her flank beside her. The apprentice broke into a grin as she saw Maplepaw's surprised expression. "You've been sleeping forever!" She joked.  
Maplepaw shook her pelt, making mossy debris fly everywhere. "Hey, watch it." Spottedtail grumbled.

Maplepaw sat back down with a flop, her heart hammering. Sure, she felt happy for Thrushpaw, but that would mean that she would be stuck with Yellowpaw! Maplepaw grunted. That arrogant furball!

"You don't seem so happy," murmured Spottedtail in concern. Maplepaw turned to look at her. It was kind of weird how the medicine cat apprentice could tell emotions so easily.  
"It's true," she meowed in a grumpy tone. "Thrushpaw is going to be a warrior before me."

Spottedtail rested her tail on Maplepaw's flank for a moment. "Well, you should expect that. He started training before you."  
Maplepaw snorted. "Only by a few days! And besides, I was at the battle too, wasn't I?"  
Spottedtail let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "When you weren't supposed to," she added.

Maplepaw sighed, but ran her tongue over her chest a few times, then twisted to do her back.  
She had felt so triumphant yesterday at the battle. She'd defeated a RiverClan warrior all by herself! And yet, here she was, confined to the medicine cat den _again,_ while Thrushpaw and Thistlepaw received their warrior names. It wasn't fair!

Maplepaw let out a sigh, but padded out of the cave, searching for Thrushpaw. _There!_ He was seated beside Stormheart, his mentor. He looked well groomed, his fur sleek and shiny.  
Maplepaw padded lightly across the clearing towards him, forcing a happy purr. "Congratulations, Thrushpaw!" She meowed, trying to keep her tone bright.  
Thrushpaw's eyes lit up. "Thanks!" He seemed overjoyed, but shy at the same time. Curiousness crept into Maplepaw's mind. What was there to be shy about?

Stormheart let out an approving rumble. "He has earned it many times," he meowed with satisfaction. Thrushpaw head-butted him playfully. "That's true. Just you wait until _I'm_ leading you in a hunting party!" Maplepaw let out a shaky laugh. She felt happy for her friend, but a tiny bit sad that he would no longer sleep next to her in the apprentice den.  
A wave of loneliness suddenly swept over her. She would be cold tonight.

Stormheart flicked his apprentice's ear with his gray tail. "You'll be turning to me when leaf-bare comes! _I'll _be the one sleeping in the middle while you enjoy the sharp chills in the outer edges of the den!" Thrushpaw cuffed his ear playfully. "And then when you join the elder's den, I'll be patrolling while you lay sleeping in your nest!"  
Stormheart snorted. "Thrush_paw,_ you'll still be bringing _me _prey!"

Maplepaw backed away as the two toms started to play-fight, wrestling around the grassy clearing. She shook her head. At this rate, Thrushpaw's pelt would be all messed up before his ceremony!

The ThunderClan apprentice went to find Thistlepaw, who was chattering away with Yellowpaw. The apprentice's spiky fur was finally tamed.  
Maplepaw let a purr escape from her throat. "Congrats, Thistlepaw!"  
The boastful apprentice looked up. "Why thank you, Maplepaw!" He meowed. "I've been waiting to hear that all day!"  
Yellowpaw curled her lip, her eyes glinting. She glared at Maplepaw, sinking her claws into the ground. Maplepaw's tail twitched. What was up with her?

"Go find Thrushpaw to talk to, _Maplepaw._" She meowed nastily. "Thistlepaw and I were in the middle of our _conversation."  
_Maplepaw gave a _mrrow _of amusement. "Of course," she said grandly. "Carry on."  
Yellowpaw tipped her head to one side in confusement, but she stepped closer to Thistlepaw, twining her black tail with his. "Now, about that humongous dog I was fighting off…"  
Maplepaw padded away as Thistlepaw launched into another one of his epic tales. Yellowpaw was obviously head-over-heels over the spiky tom. Maplepaw snorted. If the black apprentice wanted him, she could have him.

"_Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!"  
_Twigstar's sharp yowl echoed through the camp, and Maplepaw raced towards the center of the clearing. Thrushpaw padded over more slowly, hastily trying to re-groom his pelt. Thistlepaw and Yellowpaw walked together, their pelts brushing and their mouths' moving a mile a minute. Stormheart gave his apprentice a friendly lick, then turned to re-do his own fur. Leafheart and Morningdew ushered their kits out of the nursery, Honeyheart padded to her position at the base of the rock, and Tigerstripe trailed after her. Bluepelt, Furzetail, and Dapplesong burst through the camp entrance, fresh from a hunting patrol, then padded over to the rest of their Clanmates. Maplepaw breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Whitetail meowing excitedly to each of his kits, managing not to trip on them. Silvermoon slipped out of the warriors' den, followed by Featherfur, Smokeheart, and Sweetbriar. Graywhisker and Spottedtail, the two ThunderClan medicine cats, bustled out of their den while the three elders, Flowerstream, Cinderclaw, and Gorsewhisker fragily padded out of their den.

Twigstar's gaze swept his Clan, the sun shining on his brown pelt. The wiry tom seated himself, looking directly at Thistlepaw and Thrushpaw. "Stormheart," he called. "Has Thrushpaw completed his warrior training?" Stormheart nodded, his eyes glowing. Twigstar turned. "Furzetail," he meowed, "has Thistlepaw completed his warrior training?" Furzetail's smooth head nodded solemnly. "Come up to the Highrock, you two." Twigstar said, with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Thistlepaw bounded towards his leader while Thrushpaw followed more slowly, his tail flicking nervously.

Twigstar beckoned the two forward. "These two apprentices have trained hard in understanding the ways of a warrior. StarClan, I commend them as warriors in return. Thistlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"  
Thistlepaw puffed out his white chest. "I do," he meowed clearly.  
"And do you, Thrushpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"  
Thrushpaw nodded. "I do," he echoed.  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Thistlepelt and Thrushfeather." Twigstar laid his head on top of Thistlepelt's as the newly named warrior gave him a respectful lick on the shoulder. Thrushfeather did the same, his tail kinked in excitement.  
"Thistlepelt! Thrushfeather!"  
"Thistlepelt! Thrushfeather!"

The Clan chanted the new warriors' names, Maplepaw yowling the loudest of all. Her heart jumped for joy for Thrushfeather. Her friend – now a warrior. Despite her happiness, her heart gripped painfully. Oh, she would miss Thrushfeather!

Maplepaw raced up to him as he bounded down from the rock, purring happily. "Thrushfeather! I like it!" Maplepaw showered him in friendly licks, her heart jumping for joy. Thrushfeather's eyes glowed. "Just wait until you join me in the warriors' den!" He meowed playfully. Maplepaw pressed against him wistfully. "I hope that's soon," she murmured. Thrushfeather flicked his tail across her flank. "Of course!" He scoffed.

The Clan dispersed, each cat going their separate ways. Silvermoon ran up to the pair, her tail flicking. "Sorry to break the conversation, but Yellowpaw and I are going on a training session. Care to join us, Maplepaw?"  
"What about Whitetail?" Maplepaw asked. Silvermoon shook her silver head. "He isn't in camp, so I thought you could hang out with us for a while."

"_HE'S NOT IN CAMP?!" _Maplepaw roared. Silvermoon looked slightly taken aback, but she nodded. "I can't seem to find him …"  
"Great StarClan! Where is he nowadays?" Maplepaw spat, raking the ground. "Just when I need him most!"

Thrushfeather ran a soothing tail over her pelt. "Relax, Maplepaw." He consoled. "He'll show up sometime. Probably just out on his great hunts." Maplepaw cocked her head to one side, but she could see uncertainty in Thrushfeather's blue eyes. "Maybe," she muttered.

Looking up, Yellowpaw was bounding up towards them. Her eyes were bright and her tail waved excitedly. "Thistlepelt and I are going hunting tomorrow!" She announced. Maplepaw dipped her head. "Fun," she said, smiling. Yellowpaw gave a purr. At least she seemed happy.

Maplepaw watched as Yellowpaw sprang towards her mentor. "Can we battle train? _Please?_" Silvermoon grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."  
Maplepaw looked on wistfully as Silvermoon and Yellowpaw exchanged battle tactics. She wished Whitetail was here too to do that with her. With a gusty sigh, Maplepaw's gaze darted towards the camp entrance. Where was he now a days?

"Thrushfeather! You're needed on hunting patrol!"  
"Coming!" Thrushfeather poked Maplepaw playfully with his tail. "He'll come around, you'll see." He said, sympathy flickering in his eyes. Then the gray warrior bounded off, heading towards Bluepelt, Tigerstripe, and Featherfur.

"Come on, Maplepaw. We can all train together for now," Silvermoon declared. Maplepaw nodded, her tail trailing on the sandy floor as she followed her two Clanmates towards the training hollow.

…

"Maplepaw, keep your blows lower!"  
The tortoise-shell apprentice hissed in frustration. Silvermoon obviously thought that she was right _every single time._ Maplepaw was sick and tired of the strict silver warrior. She wanted to train with Whitetail. At least he was more just.

Yellowpaw padded towards them, green eyes shining. "Let's fight!" She meowed enthusiastically. Silvermoon shook her head. "Maplepaw still has a lot to learn," she said firmly. Maplepaw flattened her ears. "No, I'm ready!" She put in. Sheathing her claws, Maplepaw launched herself towards Yellowpaw, battering the black apprentice with her hind paws. _"Hey!" _squeaked Yellowpaw.

Adrenaline rushed through her. She was through with Silvermoon telling her what to do! She could win this and she knew it!  
Yellowpaw finally managed to wriggle free of her grasp, panting. "That's not fair!" She whined. "I didn't know we were starting!"  
Maplepaw bit back a scalding retort, turning and giving Yellowpaw a good kick with her hind-legs. Yellowpaw yelped, but took the chance to leap on top of her, paws flying. Maplepaw gritted her teeth. Yellowpaw was _not _going to win!

With that thought, Maplepaw twisted around and snapped at her den mate's ear, a mouse-whisker length away from her ear. Yellowpaw squealed, and Maplepaw slithered from her grasp smoothly, this time leaping back on top of her and biting softly on her neck.

"I WIN!" She crowed, leaping lightly off. Silvermoon's lip twitched. "So I see," she said. Yellowpaw slowly got up, shaking the grit from her black fur. Her green eyes shone with cold fury. "Next time," she muttered. Maplepaw sniffed. She wasn't one bit scared of the threatening remark. There wouldn't be a next time. By then she would be a _warrior._

The three hunted until it was sun-high.  
Maplepaw padded into camp with her jaws crammed with two sparrows, a mouse and vole. The rodents hung from her mouth by their tails, so their bodies dangled every time she took a step.

Yellowpaw had outdone herself, catching a squirrel that was almost as big as her, a rabbit and a mouse. Silvermoon gave her apprentice a satisfied purr, setting her own catch, three mice, into the fresh-kill pile.

As Yellowpaw and Silvermoon took a piece for themselves, Maplepaw began dragging the hare to the elders'. "Hey!" Yellowpaw skipped lightly towards her, her black tail bushed up. "That's _my _catch! _I _should be able to bring it to them, not you!"  
"But - "

"She's right, Maplepaw. You can take the squirrel to Graywhisker and Spottedleaf." Said Silvermoon.

Yellowpaw let out a hiss, stalking towards the elders' den. "That's _also _my catch!" She yowled, a hint of smugness in her voice. "Take your own sparrows!"

Maplepaw stared after her, frustration swirling in her thoughts. What an arrogant furball!

Silvermoon tapped her with her tail. "Go now," she instructed, nodding towards the medicine den. Maplepaw let out a low grumble, but snagged the two sparrows and made her way towards the Clan's healers.

"Ooh, are those for us?" piped up Spottedtail. Her eyes were bright, and she took in a deep sniff. "Thank you so much Maplepaw!" She accepted the food gratefully, giving Maplepaw a friendly lick. Maplepaw stared after her happily as she crossed into the back of the den, towards Graywhisker. At least _someone _appreciated her hard work!

Suddenly, Twigstar let out a deafening yowl. "The Gathering is tonight!"

Murmurs of excitement broke through the Clan. Most were clustered underneath Highrock, staring up their leader and exchanging hopeful glances. Twigstar surveyed the Clan.  
"I will be taking the following cats: Furzetail, Stormheart, Silvermoon, Yellowpaw, Maplepaw, Dapplesong, Feather, and Whitetail. I'm sorry, Thrushfeather and Thistlepelt, but you two need to sit vigil."  
"It's okay, Twigstar!" Thistlepelt called. "We'll be happy with guarding camp!"

Maplepaw gave a _mrrow _of amusement as Thrushfeather ducked his head in embarrassment. Thistlepelt, however, puffed out his chest proudly. "We _are_ warriors now, after all."  
Maplepaw could almost hear Thrushfeather's groan. She could relate. Yellowpaw was just as proud and boastful. Her lip curled mischievously. What a great couple they would be.

"All of you that are going come here!"  
With that, Twigstar leaped off the Highrock lightly. The Clan dispersed as several cats started to cluster around their leader.

Maplepaw bounded towards them, her heart leaping with joy. Her fifth Gathering!  
Twigstar wrapped his tail around his paws. "I would like to talk with Whitetail and Silvermoon after this meeting," he meowed. "I want to see how Maplepaw and Yellowpaw's warrior training is going."  
Silvermoon dipped her head. Maplepaw bit back a growl as she realized that the white fluffy warrior was still nowhere to be seen.

"Well, then." Twigstar cleared his throat. "When we get there, I want you all to know that RiverClan will be touchy when we mention the battle. I don't want any rude remarks or threats. This is a truce."

A murmur of agreement echoed through the cats.

"Also, when I talk about the RiverClan scent marks on our side of the border, I want you all to remain calm too. This is a challenge for Fernstar, and she alone will be able to answer it."  
The warriors and apprentices dipped their heads.

"The meeting is over," Twigstar concluded. "Go eat. Now, may I talk with Silvermoon and Whitetail?"

* * *

**A/N: OH NO!**

**Whitetail is gone when Twigstar is about to talk about one of the most IMPORTANT issues!**

**WHAT is going to happen? Review what you think! It's always nice to hear from you!**

**REVIEWS+FOLLOWS+FAVES=CHAPTER DEDICATIONS+FASTER UPDATES**

**Until next time ...**

**~ellie**


	8. The Gathering

**A/N: Next chapter is UP!**

**For some reason, this one took longer to write than others...**

**Anyways, REPLIES FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND DEDICATIONS!**

**Replies for you much-loved reviews:**

**Scarletpool: ily2* (; Thanks for reviewing! **

**Bubbles-Vampire: Thanks so much! You too! Keep writing! XD**

**Guest: why thank yaa!(:**

**Song: Mmm Yeah by Austin Mahone (yeah, imma Mahomie #swagg)**

***Note: visit my other account, Rain of the Rogues, for more exclusive warriors stuff! Every fanfic on there is devoted entirely to Warriors! **

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review when you're done. (just had to put that in there)**

* * *

_Silvermoon stepped forward, tail-tip twitching._

Maplepaw's pelt burned as Twigstar and the silver warrior idly looked around for Whitetail. "He isn't here," growled the apprentice. Twigstar looked up, eyes interested. "He isn't?"  
"No. No one knows where he is nowadays." Maplepaw's eyes forced her to look away, and she scampered to the fresh-kill pile, heart thrumming. Thrushfeather gave her an encouraging mew as he headed out of camp. Yellowpaw was staring at Maplepaw with confusion, but she raised her head to get a good glimpse of the ThunderClan leader and her mentor.

Maplepaw brushed past her, snagging a sparrow and curling up in the corner of camp to eat. Thistlepelt was chattering away with Sweetbriar and Bluepelt, recounting his epic tales. Maplepaw felt bitterness creep into her mouth. Why did he always have so much self-esteem?

Chewing ravenously, she finished the bird in a few famished gulps. She licked her lips in satisfaction, beginning to groom her matted pelt. She glanced at Twigstar and Silvermoon, who were now talking in hushed voices. Maplepaw felt worry tingle at her paws. Would her warrior ceremony be delayed because of Whitetail's absence?

She let out a low snarl. If that happened, the white warrior would have to pay.

Yellowpaw soon padded past her, heading for Thistlepelt. _Of course, _Maplepaw thought in amusement.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, she heard a sharp cry. "Maplepaw!"

The apprentice looked up to see Graywhisker heading her way. She grumbled. Out of all cats that wanted to talk to her, it was the medicine cat? Great StarClan!  
Spottedtail peeked out from the lichen covering the medicine cats' den. She smiled at Maplepaw, but ducked back inside, tail disappearing back into the cave.

"Maplepaw," Graywhisker meowed, stopping in front of her. The tortoise-shell she-cat twitched her ears to show that she was listening.  
Graywhisker settled himself in front of her, blue eyes glinting. "I had a dream from StarClan," he confirmed. "Oh?" Maplepaw tipped her head to one side. _I had a dream about drowning … if that counts._ Graywhisker nodded. "It was about you."

Maplepaw let out a low hiss. StarClan and its stupid prophecies! Why couldn't they just give her a _break?_ Maplepaw set her chin on her paws as Graywhisker continued. "You need to beware the river, Maplepaw!"  
"I am!" She snapped. Graywhisker's gaze hardened. "If so, why do they keep giving me the same message?" Maplepaw lashed her tail. "Why would I know?" She snarled. "For the past moon, you've been haunting me with that mouse-brained prophecy! It seems as if my life is going to end if I'm a tail-length from the river!"  
Graywhisker's eyes glistened. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. "Maplepaw, Maplepaw …" He looked up again, his blue orbs like pools of wisdom. Maplepaw's breath caught in her throat. "This is serious," he meowed. "They fate of the entire Clan depends on it."

Maplepaw ducked her head. "How?" She meowed arrogantly. Graywhiskers's shoulders sagged helplessly. "I don't know."

Maplepaw stood, shaking her pelt. "Well, then." She mewed. "If even you don't know, I see no point."

"Wait, Maplepaw! Wait!" Graywhisker called in a panicked tone. But the apprentice had already marched off, heading towards Honeyheart and demanding to be in the next border patrol.

…

The air felt crisp as Maplepaw followed the others out of camp. Thrushfeather meowed a quiet good-bye, but Thistlepelt was already launching into another story. Maplepaw flashed him a smug smile. Thrushfeather rolled his eyes good-humouredly.

Maplepaw raced through the undergrowth, keeping Sweetbriar's furry hindquarters in sight. The Gathering would be an interesting one tonight.

Twigstar let out a loud yowl. "Watch out for the giant branch!" He called. The Clan cats murmured in agreement, lightly jumping over the obstacle. Maplepaw prided herself in being almost as big as the rest of her Clanmates as she scrambled over the branch.

The cool night air nipped at her pelt as Maplepaw flew through the undergrowth, hurtling after the rest of the ThunderClan cats. She pricked her ears, listening to the wail of the birds and the chatter of the chickadees. The apprentice breathed in the cool night air, paws thrumming softly against the earthy ground. Every cat was silent.

As they neared Fourtrees, adrenaline suddenly rushed through her. Maybe Applepaw would be there! Her heart jumped at the thought. She let out a low purr, smiling to herself. Maplepaw would be happy to see him.

The cats poured into the clearing, immediately starting to mingle with the other Clan cats. Maplepaw realized that they were the last to come, the other four Clans had already seated themselves in front of the Great Rock. Maplepaw inhaled the flurry of scents. She stood on her tip-toes, looking for Applepaw's brown ears.

"Looking for me?" The apprentice whirled around at the husky voice of a RiverClan tom. "Applepaw!" She cried. "I didn't see you there!"

Applepaw let out a throaty laugh. "Sneaking up on others is a talent that I have mastered," he meowed in amusement.

Maplepaw purred. This handsome brown tom was one that she could not resist.  
Applepaw's green eyes suddenly grew thoughtful. "How have you been after your adventure into the river?" He meowed in concern. Maplepaw shuddered. "I'll never do that again!"

"Well, you met me." He pointed out. "If that hadn't happened …"  
Maplepaw shook her head. "I wouldn't know who you were!" She put in. With a sigh, she added: "It wouldn't be the same."

Applepaw's eyes stretched wide at her words. Maplepaw's pelt started to burn in embarrassment, but she forced herself not to back down. She had feelings for the RiverClan tom and she had to express it.

Applepaw let out a purr, pressing his body against hers. Maplepaw rested her head on his shoulder, sighing. If only he were part of ThunderClan.

At once, Shadestar let out a yowl. Silence filled the air at his signal, and every pair of eyes turned to look up at the five leaders on the rock. Startled, Maplepaw's head flicked back up from Applepaw's shoulder. She immediately regretted it.

Shadestar stepped forward, the moonlight washing his gray pelt white. "ShadowClan has had fine hunting lately!" He meowed. His gaze swept his cats. "We welcome a new warrior: Frogleap."

"Frogleap! Frogleap!" The four Clans chanted the new warrior's name. Maplepaw stretched on her tip-toes to have a good look over the other cat's heads. Frogleap puffed out his white chest, brimming with pride.

Shadestar took a step backward as Heatherstar took her place at the head of the rock. "WindClan has also prospered!" She yowled. "Green-leaf brings rabbits out of their holes and full stomachs." The WindClan warriors cheered in agreement. "Ivystep has moved into the nursery," she added. Meows of congratulations echoed through the crowd.

Sparrowstar, leader of SkyClan, bounded forward. His ears flattened and he hissed at Twigstar. "Prey-stealers!"

Twigstar's gaze hardened. "Please tell us why you say that, Sparrowstar." He countered. Sparrowstar eyed the ThunderClan cats with anger. "We've had ThunderClan scents on our side of the border for a whole moon!" He spat. "And it was heading towards the Twoleg place!"

Twigstar began to step forward. "Now wait a minute-"  
"It may have been one, but it's not long until there's more! Get your own prey, Twigstar! Or is your Clan too weak to feed themselves?" Sparrowstar sneered.

Maplepaw bared her teeth. Great StarClan! What was this crazy tom talking about? ThunderClan would never do such a thing!

Twigstar lashed his tail. "Sparrowstar, what you say is false. We have _no _ThunderClan warriors on your side of the border. If what you are saying is true, we will make sure it doesn't happen again."  
Sparrowstar raised his chin smugly. "Do that," he meowed.

Twigstar paced to the front of the rock, getting ready to deliver his report. "Thrushfeather and Thistlepelt have been made warriors recently," he announced.  
"Thrushfeather! Thistlepelt!"  
"Thrushfeather! Thistlepelt!"

Twigstar waited until the cheering died down before continuing. "Prey has been plentiful. A few days ago, we encountered a badger, but the creature was well taken care of."

Maplepaw noticed most of the ThunderClan cats glancing at her and cheering and Applepaw staring at her in awe.

Fernstar, leader of RiverClan, sprang forward. "I suppose, Twigstar that you don't want to mention the battle at Sunningrocks!"  
Twigstar bowed his head. "What's done is done," he said firmly, lip twitching. Fernstar unsheathed her claws. "Well, at least _we_ haven't forgotten!" She yowled. "RiverClan beat you for the second time! And don't you forget that!" Her gaze swept the cats below her, eyes like shards of ice. "Sunningrocks is ours!"

RiverClan cats began to chant in agreement, throwing the ThunderClan cats looks of hate. Applepaw stiffened behind Maplepaw, but he did not join in. "Were you there?" Maplepaw whispered. Applepaw shook his head. "Many say it was very bloody," he murmured softly.

As Fernstar took a step back, Shadestar let out another yowl. "The Gathering is over!"

As Maplepaw spun to run after her Clanmates, Applepaw blocked her path. "Meet me at Fourtrees in two days, at moonhigh!" He pleaded. Maplepaw's eyes stretched wide. "_What?_"

"Please!" Applepaw's green eyes stared at her with hope. His gaze softened, but he pressed on. "It will be fun!"

"But - the warrior code!" Maplepaw protested. Applepaw clawed the ground beneath him in frustration. "There isn't anyone like you in RiverClan, Maplepaw! Please, at least once?"  
Applepaw's eyes were so genuine, Maplepaw finally gave in. Her heart twisted in guilt as she nodded in agreement, her breath escaping her.

"Moonhigh in two days," She meowed softly. Applepaw touched her cheek with his nose gently. "Thank you," he breathed. Maplepaw watched him dash after his Clanmates, her heart tingling with excitement and worry. Was this really the best choice?

_Beware the river._

Maplepaw's face twisted in anger. Fourtrees was nowhere near the river! She would be safe. Applepaw would be safe too.

There was no harm in just one night, right?

…

Maplepaw seated herself in front of Highrock, glancing at Thrushfeather and Thistlepelt, who were still faithfully guarding camp. The cats who had not gone to the Gathering pooled beneath Twigstar, eyes shining in interest.

Twigstar cleared his throat. "First of all, is Whitetail with us tonight?"  
Many glanced around, but all shook their heads in the end. Twigstar's gaze hardened. "Very well," he meowed.

Leafheart heard this, and sprang forward. "We're not going to do something about this?" She hissed, eyes blazing. Twigstar dipped his head in her direction. "We will send out a search party right after the meeting," he assured. Leafheart nodded, sinking back onto her haunches, but her eyes still held their cold fury. Sorrelkit and Bumblekit clustered around their mother, mewling pitifully. "Father isn't here?" Sorrelkit asked sadly. Leafheart shook her head, shoulders sagging. Bumblekit snuggled closer to his sister. "Who cares," he muttered. "We have Mother." Sorrelkit sighed in agreement.

Maplepaw looked at the family, her heart full of pity. But then again, Whitetail was also _her _mentor. She let out a low growl. She wanted to be on the search party.

"SkyClan has accused us of stealing their prey," Twigstar yowled. Several gasped, and others slid out their claws and hissed. "We know this is not true … correct?"

Every cat nodded, including Maplepaw.

Realization suddenly hit her like a bomb.

Oh. Oh, no.

"RiverClan was still smug because of their win on Sunningrocks," Twigstar added. "Besides that, there was nothing else. But from now on, _no one_ goes a mouse-whisker length near the SkyClan border. We don't want to raise more questions." Several mewed in agreement.

Twigstar leaped off Highrock nimbly, waving his tail. "Honeyheart, Maplepaw, Leafheart, and Sweetbriar. Go find Whitetail." He nodded in Leafheart's direction. "The kits will be well cared for when you're gone. He is your mate, and you of all cats deserves to find him." Leafheart blinked in acknowledgement, then nudged Sorrelkit and Bumblekit back into the nursery before joining the small party of cats.

Twigstar stepped forward. "Honeyheart," he murmured, "I have some growing suspicions about Whitetail…." The leader's voice sank into a whisper as he urgently meowed into his deputy's ear. Maplepaw raked the ground in frustration. Whatever they knew, she wanted to know too!

Honeyheart soon broke away from her leader, eyes full of understanding. "I will do that, Twigstar." She said confidently. Twigstar nodded. "Go now," he meowed crisply. "You mustn't waste anymore time."

Honeyheart flicked her tail, and the search party pushed through the gorse barrier. Maplepaw's heart beat in determination. She would find him tonight!

As Honeyheart, Maplepaw, Leafheart, and Sweetbriar ran further and further from the camp, Honeyheart began to take the lead, with Leafheart and Maplepaw trailing behind her. Sweetbriar hung in the back, eyes and ears alert for any sign of danger.

"Has he been gone for a while?" She asked thoughtfully. Maplepaw glanced back at her and nodded. "The whole day," she confirmed. Sweetbriar shook her head. "That is not good…"

Maplepaw silently agreed. Whatever Whitetail was up to, it would not benefit the Clan at all.

Honeyheart came to an abrupt stop, turning around and facing the small patrol. "Leafheart and I will check the SkyClan border, while Sweetbriar and Maplepaw checks the WindClan border. Go now."

Maplepaw and Sweetbriar broke away from the other two cats, streaking towards their destination. Sweetbriar was the best tracker in the Clan, and she kept her head in the air, sniffing deeply as she ran.

The two finally came to a stop, having reached the border. Maplepaw put her nose to the ground, going in circles as she looked for scent trails.

Sweetbriar, meanwhile, was shaking her head in disappointment. "What's wrong?" Maplepaw asked in concern. Sweetbriar turned to look at her, eyes sad. "There is no way he's come this way," she meowed.

Maplepaw silently agreed, but she forced herself to look surprised. "What? Why?"

Sweetbriar flicked her tail towards the border. "Whitetail hasn't even come here in three days. The only ThunderClan scents here are the border patrols."

When Maplepaw gave her a quizzical glance, Sweetbriar added: "I can distinguish every cat's scent, and Whitetail's certainly isn't over here."

Maplepaw nodded. "Let's go, then." With a sigh, she headed back the way they'd came, desperately hoping Leafheart and Honeyheart were there too.

They two came to a stop, then curled their tails around their paws and waited for the other two she-cats to return. Moments later, Leafheart and Honeyheart came running up to them, eyes wide. "He went through there," Leafheart panted. "It's stale, but it's definitely his."

Maplepaw nodded slowly. "Any other signs?" She prompted. Leafheart shook her head sadly. "It stopped at the SkyClan border, then seemed to double back … but then we lost it to the smell of fox-dung."

Maplepaw's eyes narrowed. She was starting to realize that her mentor was somewhere she had hoped he would not be….

"Let's go back to camp," Honeyheart said at last. "I'm ready to sleep for a moon."

Maplepaw realized her own paws were dragging with exhaustion, but she forced herself to run back to camp along with the others. As the four burst through the gorse entrance, Twigstar and a few senior warriors leaped towards them. "Any sign?" The leader demanded. Honeyheart nodded warily. "I'll tell you in your den," she said dismissively. Twigstar dipped his head. "Very well," he meowed. "Honeyheart, come with me. The rest of you, go get some sleep."

Maplepaw almost yowled in relief at his words as she limped to the apprentice's den. She heard Thrushfeather call a soft 'good-night'. Maplepaw flicked her tail to show that his words had reached her ears as she shouldered her way inside the den. The apprentice circled her nest, collapsing on the soft moss.

_Tomorrow, _she decided. _Tomorrow I will find where Whitetail is._

* * *

**A/N: OMGOMGOMGOMG!**

**What is Maplepaw gonna do? Review what you think! I just LOVE hearing from you guys. I welcome constructive criticism, even flames, if you tell me WHY.**

**REVIEWS + FOLLOWS + FAVES=CHAPTER DEDICATIONS + FASTER UPDATES!**

***Note#2: If you only follow or fave or do both but don't review, you still get a chapter dedicated to you(: Buuuuut, if you review, you always get a reply. (;**

**Next chap will be up ASAP. Until then...**

**~ellie signing out~**


	9. The Kitting

**A/N: Um, guys.**

**739 views and 0 reviews?**

**C'mon. I know we can do better! Just tell me anything - what you like, don't like, despise, hate, etc. about the story. It's all good. I'll understand. Don't be shy.**

**I'll listen to every suggestion you tell me. Every criticism. Just ... review. Please. AND GET A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO YOU. I know I'm kind of pathetic this way, but I love listening to what you guys have to say. Seriously. It's probably some weird writer-involving illness, but hey, I have it, and I'm just suffering the symptoms. If you like this story, or hate it, please review.(: For those of you who have and are about to ... thank you.(:**

**Awesome News**

**I'm a beta reader guys! Yayy! Send me any story of yours (just visit my beta profile. Here's how: Click on MY name [aka my profile] and there'll be a label that leads you to my beta profile. It's easy, don't worry. NOTHING like rocket science.)(; Basically I read your stories and help you edit. Your personal editor.(;**

**Song: Love the Way You Lie by Ariana Grande (I know it's originally sang by Rhianna, but I like Ariana's version better)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_The next morning, Maplepaw woke bright and early._

She jumped up from her nest, jaw already set. _Whitetail. _Today was the day.

The den was empty; Yellowpaw had already left her nest. _Probably went to find Thistlepelt, _Maplepaw thought dryly.

She shouldered her way out of the den, glancing around camp. Many had already woken, several heading out of camp for the dawn patrol. Maplepaw shook out her pelt, than twisted around to groom herself.

A friendly purr jolted her from her thoughts. "Good morning!" Maplepaw looked up, her lips breaking into a smile. "Thrushfeather," she greeted, touching her nose to his cheek gently. Thrushfeather purred. "How is everything?" Maplepaw shrugged. "Okay, I guess." She muttered.

After the apprentice had freshly cleansed herself, she stood and headed towards Honeyheart. "I'm going on a special mission," she teased to Thrushfeather softly. "Oh?" Thrushfeather tipped his gray head to one side. Maplepaw nudged him playfully. "A Find-Whitetail special mission," she added.

"Hmmm…" Thrushfeather gave a throaty laugh. "Good luck with that."  
Maplepaw flicked his flank with her tail, than approached Honeyheart. "I'm going to do some morning hunting," she announced. The ThunderClan deputy looked up, cycles under her pretty brown eyes. "Do that," she meowed. Maplepaw's ears flicked in concern. Honeyheart looked like she could fall asleep on her paws! The deputy needed to stay strong if she were to help Twigstar guide their Clan.

Honeyheart noticed her staring, than waved her off. "I thought you asked to go hunting?" She hinted, tail waving in annoyance.  
Maplepaw sprang to her paws. "Oh, yeah!" She said hastily, trying to cover up her concern. She turned tail and dashed out the camp entrance, pelt burning in embarrassment.

As soon the ThunderClan camp was out of sight, Maplepaw took in a deep sniff, searching the woods around her. The birds chattered loudly, and the undergrowth rustled with the movement of the grass. All was quiet as Maplepaw deftly padded towards the SkyClan border. The green stalks bent under her white paws as she slowly made her way to her destination.

Taking in a deep sniff, Maplepaw exhaled. This was it.

Casting another glance behind her, she jumped into an old pile of fox-dung and rolled around, face twisting in disgust. _This is what Whitetail did the other day, _she thought grimly.

After the apprentice was thoroughly drenched in the sickening scent, she approached the border and leaped.

_I'm in SkyClan!_ Maplepaw turned to look back the way she'd come. She hoped she wouldn't regret this.

_Mousebrain! You're going to find Whitetail, remember? What harm's in that? _Maplepaw swallowed as another tiny voice spoke in the back of her mind. _The fact that you're trespassing through SkyClan territory to do it._

Maplepaw looked around, then dipped her nose to the ground and inhaled deeply. She could just make out the faint ThunderClan scent littered on the grass. She let out a low grumble. _Whitetail._

With that, nose pressed to the earth, she slowly padded onwards, following the scent trail. Her heart beat faster every time she took another step. She was a step closer to Whitetail.

At last, the scent trail ended. Maplepaw looked up, her eyes widening in horror.

_The Twoleg place?!_

Maplepaw soon got over her shock, and started to hiss angrily. No wonder the white warrior was looking so well-fed! He was getting food from the Twolegs! Maplepaw grit her teeth, her heart swimming in fury. Traitor!

She quickly took in another scent, following it to a particular Twoleg nest. ThunderClan scent drenched its surroundings. Maplepaw scaled the wooden fence, then looked into the Twoleg-perfected lawn. She leaped down lightly, her paws feeling unnatural on the trimmed grass. Why did Twoleg do such time-wasting things?

Maplepaw breathed in the sweet smell of roses, glancing around at the flowers that lined the sides of the wooden barrier. She snorted, than crossed the lawn to the back door of the Twoleg nest.

It was glassy and transparent. Squinting, Maplepaw could make out Whitetail sleeping peacefully on a big, white mountain-like thing. It didn't have a particular shape, but it seemed like something Twolegs sat in to watch moving images on a black panel.

Maplepaw sighed and shook her head. She would never understand Twolegs.

She slid out her claws, then rapped lightly on the glass door.

At once, Whitetail opened his blue eyes. His jaws fell agape in surprise, but nonetheless, he padded across the smooth wooden floor and unlatched the glassy door. "Maplepaw?"

"Whitetail! What are you doing here?" Maplepaw suddenly felt anger tingling at her paws. "And why aren't you back at camp? You were gone the _whole night!"_

Whitetail's jaws fell open to explain, but Maplepaw didn't give him a chance. "What about Leafheart, huh? Why'd you just ditch her for a Twoleg nest? What about the kits? They were all worried sick about you!"

Whitetail's blue eyes pooled with sadness. He didn't speak as Maplepaw continued to rant, just studied his paws and let his shoulders and fluffy white tail sag.

When at last all Maplepaw's anger had been pooled out of her, she stopped to catch her breath. She had nothing else to say.

"Listen, Maplepaw." The apprentice looked up at the sound of Whitetail's voice. "This is the reason why."

Whitetail turned and let out a yowl. _"Rose!"_

Maplepaw was about to yowl back at him. _I know there are roses here, mousebrain! I don't need you to point them out for me!_

But instead, the apprentice waited while a pretty russet cat with amber eyes padded out onto the wooden floor, stomach swinging. _What did she do to put on all that extra fat? _thought Maplepaw rudely.

"Maplepaw, meet Rose." Whitetail declared. Rose purred a greeting, but Maplepaw was rigid with shock. "You … you left the Clan for _her?" _Maplepaw hissed unbelievingly. Whitetail dropped his gaze, but nodded. "What …"

Maplepaw's hackles rose. _"WHAT ABOUT LEAFHEART AND THE KITS?!"_

Whitetail did not meet her hostile glare. "Send Leafheart and the kits my love, Maplepaw. But my life now belongs with Rose … and the Twolegs."

"I don't … I don't understand…"

Rose stepped forward, flopping down on the shiny, hard wooden floor. "Whitetail has told me about the Clans," she ventured cautiously. "You are part of them?"  
Maplepaw was still stunned, but she managed to nod.

Rose stood and padded forward again, stopping until she was next to Whitetail, a whisker-length away from Maplepaw. She smelled like the roses. _Hmm…..maybe there's a connection with her name?_

"I understand that Whitetail has a mate back in your ThunderClan," Rose began. "But he sought out a less-rough life, and so he's chosen – WHITETAIL!" Rose let out a shriek, and started to yowl in pain. "Rose! Rose! What's wrong?! TELL ME!"

Rose began to pant and scream while perspiration started to bead down her forehead. "The-the KITS!" She screeched, flopping onto her back. "Maplepaw!" Whitetail yowled, "Get a stick! Quickly! Our kits are coming!" Maplepaw's eyes stretched wide in terror. That's why Rose looked so fat! She had _kits! _And they were Whitetails!

Maplepaw's heart lurched at what she was going to tell Sorrelkit and Bumblekit and Leafheart.

"GO NOW!" Maplepaw nodded and turned, rummaging through the rose bushes and hissing in pain when a thorn got caught in her muzzle. "MAPLEPAW!" Maplepaw flattened her ears, but nosed through the bushes until she found a sturdy brown stick. She raced back towards Rose, who had flopped onto the lawn, and was continuously wailing, letting out high-pitched shrieks. Maplepaw's heart thumped in terror. There was no medicine cat around! What were they going to do?

"MAPLEPAW DO YOU HAVE THAT CURSED STICK?!" Whitetail screeched. Maplepaw streaked towards the two, prying Rose's jaws open and sticking the branch between her teeth.

She positioned herself at Rose's stomach, and hollered, _"PUSH!"_

Rose screamed, the stick splinting in her jaws. _"PUSH!" _Maplepaw yowled again. Rose squeezed her pretty eyes shut, her body trembling from the pain. At last, after what seemed like forever, a tiny kit slipped out.

"Lick it," Maplepaw growled, pushing the bundle towards Whitetail. The white warrior stooped down and began to lap at the helpless thing.  
Maplepaw felt around Rose's stomach, yowling: "There's another!"

Rose groaned, but the branch continued to crack in her clench. _"ROSE, PUSH!"_ Maplepaw screamed for the third time.

Rose let out a whine, but another kit soon slithered from her, drenched in blood. "That's right, Rose! You did it!" Maplepaw cried, showering the kit in licks. Whitetail, meanwhile, had finished cleansing his first newborn, and was gently guiding the kit to its mother. "A tom," Whitetail whispered fondly. "He's beautiful."

The kit latched on to his mother and began to suck, shaking his fuzzy brown pelt. Whitetail bent over and gave Rose a few gentle licks. "You did it, Rose," he murmured.

Maplepaw paused from licking the other kit, glancing at the kits' mother. Blood continued to pulse from her stomach. "Whitetail! Continue licking this one," Maplepaw commanded, pushing it to its' father. "My pleasure," Whitetail replied happily.

Cautiously, Maplepaw approached the tired queen, sniffing her stomach. Rose managed to sit up a little fragily. "Let me… let me…WHITETAIL!"

The white warrior streaked towards her, blue eyes worried. "Rose, what's wrong?" He demanded. "It hurts!" Rose shrieked, tears starting to leak out from the corners of her eyes. "Whitetail, it hurts!"

Maplepaw hooked some cobwebs from a nearby fence and pressed it them to the queen's stomach, hoping to cease the bleeding.

It didn't work.

"It'll be okay, Rose…it'll be okay…" Rose sank back down, trembling weakly. "Whitetail…one last thing." She murmured.

"_WHAT?"_ Rose nodded solemnly, bottom jaw slightly shaking.

"They're both toms, Whitetail. Name them Thunder and Wild. They're hearts will never belong to the Twolegs."

Maplepaw's breath caught in her throat. "No! Rose! What are you saying?"  
Rose looked up weakly. "I love you, Whitetail. Do what's best and go back to the Clans. Do what's good for you."

"Rose! You're coming with me," Whitetail said determinedly. Rose shuddered. "No," she gasped. "I'm not."

With that, with a final struggle, the queen lay still. Maplepaw bowed her head in grief. In the end, Rose had lost too much blood.

"Rose!" Whitetail threw back his head and wailed, his sobs of grief echoing through the air. Maplepaw rested her muzzle in Rose's fur briefly before looking up.

"Whitetail. You need to get over it and look after the kits. We need to go back to ThunderClan."  
"What? Maplepaw! Have you ever wondered about what would happen to me?" Whitetail's eyes stretched in fear. "I'll never be an equal among them again!"

Maplepaw shook her head. "What about Leafheart, Whitetail? Rose is gone now. You can return to your family and live a happy life."

"No." Whitetail squeezed his eyes shut and thrust his muzzle fiercely against Rose's. "She was my life. And now, she still will be."

Maplepaw felt moved by the white warrior's words, but he had to think about what was best for the kits.

Whitetail raised his head, breathing in slowly. His blue eyes looked up in curiosity, and he eyed Maplepaw with the same intensity as they had held before. "Maplepaw," he said slowly. "Why do you smell bad?"

Maplepaw let out a loud yowl. "After all this time and you want to know why I SMELL BAD?" Whitetail ducked his head in embarrassment. Maplepaw dug her claws into the earth. "I had to roll in fox-dung and cross through SkyClan territory just to reach you, Whitetail! Not to mention that Sparrowstar has growing suspicions because of 'unknown ThunderClan scent' in their territory!"

"How do you know that?" the warrior asked sheepishly. "She said so at the Gathering!" Maplepaw yowled. Whitetail dropped his gaze. "You were supposed to attend, but guess what? No one knew where you were, supposedly out on your 'hunts', so you didn't go! Twigstar wanted to talk with you about my apprentice training, did you know that? Well, even if you WERE there, I bet you wouldn't even be able to give a report because you're barely around anymore! Whitetail, we aren't dumb!"

Whitetail blinked slowly. "I know," he said at last. His eyes were pools of concern. "Maplepaw," he murmured. "What?" Maplepaw retorted.

Whitetail closed his eyes. "You need to ask Twigstar for a new mentor," he meowed solemnly. _"WHAT! Why?"_ Whitetail looked up sorrowfully. "It's obvious that I'm not going to be welcomed back, Maplepaw. Besides. I'll be distracted, not a good mentor fit for you. I've seen your potential, Maplepaw. I know-"

"STOP TRYING TO FLATTER ME WITH YOUR WORDS!" Maplepaw spat. In a lower tone, she added: "Though what you say is quite true."

Whitetail raised his eyebrows, but continued. "My life doesn't belong to the Clans anymore, Maplepaw."

"But what about the kits?"

"There is another queen that lives right next to us. Her name is Snow. She'll be able to take care of Thunder and Wild."

Maplepaw, out of breath, finally began to give in. What Whitetail said was true.

Bowing her head, Maplepaw studied the ground. "You were a great mentor, Whitetail…before this." Then, in a smaller voice: "It's final, then? You're staying here? After what happened to Rose?"

Whitetail nodded, unmoving.

Maplepaw cast one glance back at the kits, then climbed back up the fence. She breathed in the revolting smell of death, staring at Rose one last time. The queen looked almost peaceful as the sun glared down on her matted, bloody fur. The kits were starting to wail, realize there was no more milk left.

"Take care, Maplepaw." Whitetail called softly. Maplepaw flicked her tail to show she'd heard, then jumped off and landed on the other side. Swiftly, she streaked through SkyClan territory, her heart twisting.

What would Twigstar say?

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

~ellie~


	10. Empty Promises

**A/N: Posted the chapter as soon as i could!**

**Big secrets are told in this one ... ^^**

**ANYWAYS. On with the reviews!**

**Replies**

**Pinkblossom97473: Yeah, i thought about that, and Mapleshade is written like she's very very old (almost transparent in the dark forest.) So i guess when she lived, SkyClan was still there. *spoiler alert* They'll be driven out before she dies though.(:**

**Scarletpool: haha patience ...**

**Darkfall: Thanks!(:**

**Dedications**

**Scarletpool, Pinkblossom97473, and Darkfall! Thanks guys!**

**Song: Wild heart by The Vamps (listen to it. You'll be amazed)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Several cats turned to stare as Maplepaw crashed back inside of camp._

Her heart was drenched in betrayal and her breath came in ragged gasps. She needed to sort things out with Twigstar.

Maplepaw padded towards the leader's den warily, tail flicking. She could feel the burn of the stares from her Clanmates as she cautiously approached the lichen-covered opening.  
"Twigstar?" She hissed, heart thumping.

"Come in," came a gruff reply. Maplepaw slipped through the lichen, squinting to adjust her eyes through the dark. As soon as they came to focus, she found Twigstar seated neatly in his nest, tail wrapped around his paws. "What is it, Maplepaw?"

"I …" Maplepaw swallowed. This would be so hard to explain!

"Sit," the brown leader said, nodding towards an empty space in front of him. Relieved, the apprentice sank back onto her haunches, though dared not to lie down.

"It's about Whitetail," she began. Twigstar dipped his head for her to continue. "I found him."

Twigstar's eyes gleamed with interest. "Where is he?" He meowed curtly. Maplepaw shook her head. "The fact is … he's living with Twolegs."

"_What?" _Twigstar echoed in disbelief. Maplepaw pushed down her fear. "This morning. I found him in a Twoleg nest. He's mated with a kittypet named Rose."  
"I see." Twigstar meowed slowly. "And …" Maplepaw wondered whether to tell him about Rose's kitting, but decided that he was Clan leader, and he of all cats should understand.

"Rose died today giving birth to her kits," Maplepaw added gravely. "She had two toms named Wild and Thunder. She told Whitetail to come back to ThunderClan before she gave her last breath … but Whitetail insists on staying with his Twolegs, in memory of Rose." Maplepaw bowed her head. "I did everything I could, but -"

"It did not work in the end," Twigstar finished. "I can tell that Whitetail cannot give up his mate so easily."  
"But what about Leafheart?" Maplepaw asked, alarmed. Twigstar shook his head. "Sometimes, you find that your love to someone else is much bigger than the love you have towards another cat. I can tell that Whitetail was torn, but decided to live with Rose and live a calm, peaceful life."

Twigstar dipped his head in Maplepaw's direction. "Thank you for finding him, Maplepaw. I have no doubts that he will now stay with his Twolegs full-time. We must appoint you with a new mentor." Maplepaw's heart leapt. "Do you … do you have any idea…"

Twigstar licked his muzzle. "I have the perfect idea," he assured. "Don't worry, Maplepaw. I won't tell the Clan about what Whitetail has done, but I must mention that he won't be coming back." The leader blinked sadly. "Oh, I worry for Leafheart …" his wise voice trailed off as he got to his paws.

"Come, Maplepaw." Twigstar beckoned with his tail as he led her through the lichen. "Best groom your pelt now," he added in amusement. Maplepaw's eyes stretched wide, but she hastily started to re-do her back. "Might also want to roll in some leaves," Twigstar meowed. "You stink."

Maplepaw ducked her head in embarrassment, pelt burning as she loped off to a patch of strong-smelling mint. She wriggled around on her back, then got to four paws, springing towards the clearing below Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Twigstar yowled. At his call, Silvermoon and Yellowpaw got up and padded to the center, followed by Sweetbriar and Flintfur. Honeyheart emerged from the warriors' den with Bluepelt, Featherfur, Smokeheart, and Tigerstripe. Thrushfeather and Thistlepelt left their meal behind to pad forward to listen to the Clan meeting, while Stormheart and Furzetail backed out of the dirtplace. The three elders limped into the sunlight and Leafheart and Morningdew ushered their kits out of the nursery. Poppyleaf trailed behind the two queens, eyes bright.

"Maplepaw has found the whereabouts of Whitetail!" Twigstar announced. Leafheart leaped up, eyes shining. "WHERE?" She hollered.

Maplepaw twisted around to get a glimpse of the hopeful queen, her heart dropping. Poor, poor Leafheart.

"Maplepaw and I have come to the conclusion that Whitetail is never coming back to ThunderClan." Yowls of outrage met his words, Leafheart's caterwaul the loudest of all. "I am sorry, Leafheart, but Whitetail is now far beyond ThunderClan's borders. We must accept that he will never set foot in our soil again." Leafheart looked up at her leader, eyes glistening as her tail swept Sorrelkit and Bumblekit closer towards her.

"Whitetail has left behind his kits and apprentice. We will remember him as a noble warrior until the very end."

The Clan was silent, even the kits.

"With that said, Maplepaw is in need of a new mentor. Come up here, Maplepaw."

Excitement tingling at her paws, Maplepaw leaped onto Highrock confidently.

Twigstar tipped his head towards the sky and yowled: "This apprentice has learned well and trained hard with her former mentor, but now she is in need for a new one. Smokeheart, you will be Maplepaw's next mentor, and hopefully her final."

Maplepaw's jaw dropped. _Smokeheart? _One of the newest made warriors, just two weeks before Thrushfeather and Thistlepelt! Maplepaw felt an empty pit form in the bottom of her stomach. New warriors had no experience! She wanted the best warrior training she could get, but how could she when her training depended on a non-familiar warrior?

While these hurtful thoughts flashed across Maplepaw's mind, the Clan began to chant Smokeheart's name as the white tom picked his way up Highrock, eyes shining. "Hi," he said warmly, nudging Maplepaw playfully. Maplepaw watched with round eyes as the warrior gave Twigstar a respectful lick on the shoulder while his leader rested his chin on the warrior's head.

Smokeheart leaned down to touch noses with Maplepaw, and the apprentice was jolted out of her thoughts. She reached forward and almost smashed her muzzle with his, which earned her a chuckle of amusement from Smokeheart. _Great, _she thought numbly. _Just great._

"Smokeheart! Smokeheart!"

The Clan continued to chant. Smokeheart leaped down from Highrock, right into the mass of cats waiting for him. "Congratulations!" Featherfur cried. "I can't believe it! My son, all grown up!" Cooed Cinderclaw, hobbling towards him. Maplepaw watched the heart-warming welcome with narrowed eyes. She hoped Smokeheart would make a good mentor.

As the Clan dispersed, Maplepaw padded calmly towards her new mentor. "Want to start training tomorrow?" Smokeheart asked. Maplepaw nodded. "Sounds like a plan," she meowed. Smokeheart grinned. "Awesome." Then he loped off towards his group of friends (which included Flintfur, Tigerstripe and Thistlepelt).

Maplepaw stared after him, unsure what to do. It wasn't like a mentor to leave an apprentice like that. She was hoping that they could at least discuss battle moves or hunting techniques.

Her tail drooped, and she had no choice but to snag a piece of prey and eat by herself.

Honeyheart let out a loud yowl. "Thrushfeather! Thistlepelt! I want to see you in the warriors' den sleeping from your vigil!" She padded towards Flintfur, Smokeheart, Tigerstripe and Thistlepelt. "Break it up, guys." She said briskly. "Smokeheart, I would've expected to see you talking with Maplepaw, but if not, you can join a hunting patrol with Silvermoon, Yellowpaw, and Dapplesong. Tigerstripe and Thistlepelt, I want to see you on border patrol with Featherfur. Flintfur, I overheard that Graystripe needs help collecting herbs. You can accompany him with that."

Flintfur thrust out his lower lip. "That's an apprentice's job!" He whined.  
Honeyheart gave a low growl. "Maplepaw's eating and Yellowpaw's going on hunting patrol. Unless you can magically create new apprentices because of the fact we lack them, then I suggest you do as your told." Flintfur's shoulders sagged.

"Wait!" Maplepaw leaped to her paws. "I can help!" She offered. Honeyheart shot Flintfur a glare. "Next time, I don't want to see apprentice's saving your pelt from work!" She growled. Flintfur flinched, but said nothing.

"Maplepaw and I can both help collect herbs," a sudden voice said. Maplepaw turned. Poppyleaf. Honeyheart dipped her head. "Very well," she meowed. "The two of you. Go now."

Poppyleaf gave Maplepaw a friendly flick with her tail, leading the way to Graystripe's den. "Do you want to talk about it?" She whispered, green eyes worried. Maplepaw shrugged glumly.

"Are you guys here to help collect herbs?" Spottedtail asked brightly, poking her head out of the medicine cat's den. Maplepaw nodded wordlessly. "Great! We just need a bunch of marigold and cobwebs! Oh, try to find some poppy seeds while you're at it." Poppyleaf snorted.

Spottedtail smiled kindly. "Do you two know what the plants look like? I'm desperately hoping you know the cobwebs," she added. Maplepaw dipped her head. "I can picture them right now …"

"That's great!" Spottedtail said happily. "Off you go, then!" Maplepaw flicked her tail, pushing her way through the gorse barrier, leaving the cheerful medicine cat apprentice behind.

As they left the safety of camp, Poppyleaf began to pull ahead, lightly picking through the grass. Maplepaw followed, eyes trained on her mother's furry haunches.

"Here we are," Poppyleaf said with a hint of relief in her voice. She dipped her head to grab a mouthful. Maplepaw nodded, spotting a clump of cobwebs and rolling her paw in the sticky stuff. Poppyleaf set down her herbs, eyes thoughtful. "Did you know that this was going to happen?" She asked softly. Maplepaw shook her head. "He went to live with the Twolegs," she whispered. "Sorry?" Poppyleaf leaned forward. "He went to live with the Twolegs," Maplepaw repeated, a little louder. "He had a mate that was a kittypet. She died giving birth to his kits this morning."

"You were there?" Poppyleaf asked gently. Maplepaw nodded, her tail thumping the earthy ground. "It was a sight that I never want to see again," she said shakily, shuddering. Poppyleaf gazed at her daughter with understanding. "It's very painful," she mused. "Fortunately, we only had one, so there was less pain. Poppyleaf's pretty green eyes clouded. "I wish Cedarpelt and I had had more …"

Maplepaw leaned forwards. Poppyleaf sank onto her haunches, clearing her throat as if ready to tell a good story. "Your father…" A wave of pain washed over Poppyleaf's eyes.

"Tell me," Maplepaw breathed. Poppyleaf bowed her head. "You should relive the memories I went through, my sweet." Gently, her mother rested her chin on Maplepaw's forehead, and the world went black.

. . .

_Cedarpelt sniffed the air deeply, beckoning for his patrol to come closer. Dappelsong raised her nose to the air warily. "What is that yucky smell?" she muttered. Cedarpelt purred. "You should know by now," he said gently. "Surely I have taught you this."_

_Dapplesong had only been named a warrior a few weeks ago and she was still fresh from her apprentice training. "Think." Cedarpelt urged._

_Dapplesong squeezed her green eyes shut for a minute. When she opened them, she had only one word on her tongue. "Thunderpath," she breathed._

_Cedarpelt nodded. "Very good," he meowed in satisfaction._

_Suddenly, a yowl exploded from the undergrowth. Cedarpelt pricked his ears, stiffening. Dapplesong's eyes grew round. "Did you hear that?" She whispered, reminding Cedarpelt of her apprentice days. Cedarpelt nodded warily. "What is it?" Dapplesong asked fearfully. "I do not know …" Cedarpelt replied grimly._

_And suddenly, three cats leaped from the bushes: Gorsewhisker, Bouldertooth, and Adderheart. "Traitor!" Bouldertooth hissed, eyes alight with fury. "What are you talking about?" Cedarpelt spat. What nonsense his brother was talking!_

"_You've committed a terrible crime, Cedarpelt, and for that, you must pay."_

_Dapplesong leaped in front of her mentor bravely. "I don't believe that!" She yowled. "Stop spreading lies!"_

"_You're a kittypet, Cedarpelt! We all know now!"_

_Dread raced through Cedarpelt's veins. ThunderClan had finally found out where his true heritage lay._

"_ALL THOSE YEARS!" Adderheart yowled, a pained look in her once-beautiful blue eyes. "Cedarpelt, what have you done?" Cedarpelt had no idea what to say to his former mentor. He searched her blue gaze for some sort of pity or protection. He found none._

"_You lied to all of us!" Gorsewhisker screeched, stopping a whisker-length away from Cedarpelt. "It's time to face justice! You were NOT a rogue! You were a kittypet living a pampered life! Cedarpelt, formerly of RiverClan joined the Twolegs, and is now back to try to weasel back into his place in the Clans! Let me tell you this, Cedarpelt: YOU'RE DONE FOR!"_

_Cedarpelt's heart started to thump uncontrollably. Dapplesong turned to face her mentor, horror-struck. "Is it true?" She whispered. Cedarpelt had no choice but to dip his head. "I'm so sorry," he replied in a hushed tone._

"_YOU ARE NO LONGER PART OF THUNDERCLAN!" Bouldertooth shrieked._

_With that, Adderpelt, Bouldertooth, and Gorsewhisker started to chase him towards the Thunderpath, driving him out of ThunderClan. _No!_ Cedarpelt thought, panicked. What about Poppyleaf and Maplekit? He would never see them again!_

"_STAY AWAY!" Yowled Adderpelt furiously. They drove the tom towards the Thunderpath, not slowing one step. Cedarpelt raced onwards, not stopping to check if any monsters were coming. _Too late, _he realized. The ground started to tremble beneath him, and the bright lights of a monster thundered towards him. Cedarpelt let out a yowl, and Adderpelt, Gorsewhisker, and Bouldertooth backed away quickly. Cedarpelt turned to run back, but the monster was already on him, sending him flying._

_The world went black._

. . .

Maplepaw opened her eyes, heart pooling with dread. "My father …" she whispered. "He was a kittypet?" Poppyleaf nodded, her green gaze unwavering. "He used to be. Then he ventured into RiverClan, was thrown out, and finally entered ThunderClan with a new name. A cunning cat, he was." Poppyleaf sighed.

"What about Bouldertooth and Adderfang?" Maplepaw demanded. Poppyleaf settled her green gaze on her daughter. "Bouldertooth was also later exiled from ThunderClan, because he too used to be a kittypet."

"Then why did he blame everything on his brother?"

Poppyleaf shook her head. "Bouldertooth was very afraid, you must understand. He loved being in the Clans. It was the best thing of his life. When the ThunderClan cats started to realize that they weren't the rogues they had claimed they were, Bouldertooth spread a lie and told his Clanmates that his brother had lived his life as a kittypet when RiverClan threw him out – which he really did – and that Bouldertooth himself had been a rogue all along, refusing to get pampered like his brother had been. Bouldertooth never loved his brother the way Cedarpelt did," Poppyleaf added sadly. Maplepaw's mother looked away for a second. Her gaze snapped back up. "Oh, and I recall Cedarpelt telling me about his sister. He said she was too shy to venture out into the forest. Perhaps she's still a kittypet?"

Maplepaw was surprised that Poppyleaf brought this up, but she pressed on. "Mother, do you know who Cedarpelt's sister's name was?"

"Rose, I think." Poppydawn murmured. She straightened. "Yes, yes, that was her name. Cedarpelt told me wonderful stories about his younger sister. He said that she strikingly smelled like roses ..." Poppydawn let out a _mrrow _of laughter.

"HER NAME WAS ROSE?!" Maplepaw shrieked.

Poppydawn looked slightly taken aback, but she nodded.

"Mother! ROSE WAS THE KITTYPET THAT WHITETAIL MATED WITH!"

Poppydawn's eyes grew round. "Oh my..."

Maplepaw's voice rose into a wail. "I'M RELATED TO WHITETAIL!"

"Hush, my sweet. Perhaps Rose was Cedarpelt's sister. That isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"But -"

"Hush, dear. Are there any other questions you'd like to ask?"

Maplepaw felt stunned. After a moment of silence, she said: "Um... and lastly … mother, how did you happen to make me relive the memory…?"

Poppyleaf chuckled. "StarClan," she said wisely. "StarClan sent it to me. They told me that you would have a wonderful destiny and that it was crucial you learned about your father." In a whisper, she added: "They want you to not judge Whitetail too harshly."

Maplepaw closed her eyes for a moment, her thoughts swimming. This … this was so much more different than what she had imagined! Cedarpelt had always been a noble ThunderClan warrior in her imagination … and it turns out he turned to _Twolegs _when he was desperate!

Poppyleaf's soft voice interrupted her thoughts. "Cedarpelt was one of the most loyal cats I've ever met. You should live up to your father's name, my sweet." Maplepaw's pelt burned in shame. Cedarpelt had been noble until the end!

"Thank for sharing this with me, mother." Maplepaw meowed. Relief swam in Poppyleaf's eyes. "Yes, of course." She murmured. "Come, we are missing the poppy seeds, yeah?" Poppyleaf smiled, then lead the way through the forest.

. . .

That night, Maplepaw dreamed of Applepaw. She couldn't wait to meet him tomorrow night.

* * *

**Whaddya think?**

**A review would be nice^^**

**LET'S MAKE IT TO 30+ REVIEWS, GUYS! Can we do it? YES WE CAN! Yayyyy!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Have a wonderful evening! (just had to put that in there)**

* * *

~ellie~


	11. Good-byes

**A/N: HI GUYS!**

**Warning: this is A VERY LONG CHAPTER. 4,066 words, to be precise. Longest in ellie's history. Hope ya don't get bored! Though this is a very touching one, and a...well, depressing one, if I say so myself.**

**WE'VE REACHED 38 REVIEWS!**

**Virtual cookies for EVERYONE! (::) (::)**

**Thank you SO MUCH! When I checked out my story this morning, my jaw literally dropped. You all are so amazing! Thank youuuu!\**

**Replies:**

**KittySparkfrost: thank you thankyou thank youu!**

**Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity: yup!(:**

**Cody The Pikachu: it's fine, take your time! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Bubbles-Vampire: thank you!**

**SliverClaw: we could be twins! I'm so glad you understand! Thank you!**

**Primrosebutterfly: well you certainly know a lot about her!**

**Dedications  
**

**KittySparkfrost, Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity, Cody The Pikachu, Bubbles-Vampire, SliverClaw, and Primrosebutterfly! Thank you so much guys!**

**Song: Don't Forget Where You Belong by One Direction (#directioner)**

**ENJOY! A review at the end would be deeply appreciated.(:**

* * *

_The howl of the wind stirred Maplepaw from her sleep._

She rubbed her eyes, realizing it was still moon-high. The apprentice let out a low growl. How would she get back to sleep now?

Maplepaw sighed wistfully. She would only get to see Applepaw's handsome face _tomorrow _night.

Shaking her pelt, Maplepaw tiptoed out of the apprentice's den, looking around. The camp was silent.

Moonlight washed the clearing white as Maplepaw deftly padded out to the center of the clearing. The wind continued to let out low noises, almost like barks. Maplepaw shivered, but narrowed her eyes. That was weird. If the wind was so loud, why wasn't her pelt ruffled by now?

She tasted the air and realized that it was a silent, windless night.

Then where were those noises coming from?

Maplepaw circled the camp slowly and came to the confirmation that the noise wasn't coming from inside the camp. She decided that it would be best to check the area outside the camp walls, since it seemed the noise was only getting closer and closer.

Smokeheart was standing guard, but his head had lolled to one side and the young warrior was fast asleep. Maplepaw snorted. So much for paying attention.

She lightly padded past him, inhaling deeply as she shouldered her way out of the camp entrance. A rush of pride surged through her veins. Maplepaw was getting big now!

Ears pricked, the apprentice continued onwards, wincing when she stepped on a fallen twig or dead leaf. She feared that the noises she was making would only attract the noise even more.

Maplepaw dropped down to a crouch, stealthily moving along like she was hunting prey. Her tail swept the ground slowly as she inched forward, pawstep by pawstep.

And then, the voice was on her. Maplepaw had come so close, the noise was overpowering. Her eyes sank to slits as she peered over a bush.

_Foxes._

A whole hoard of them, in fact. Maplepaw could make out five, but she was guessing that there were more. The apprentice squinted, trying to find any sign of where the creatures were headed. Normally, the foxes would not dwell too close to cats, but in this case …

The creatures were heading right towards camp.

Maplepaw assumed the biggest one was the leader. He had an ugly, squashed up face and a long pointy snout. Maplepaw wrinkled her nose in disgust when they came a rabbit-hop away from her. Great StarClan, they reeked!

The leader let out a low growl, nodding towards the direction of camp. Howls echoed his little noise. Maplepaw shivered. Should she go back to camp?

She didn't want to risk the foxes following her, but then again, they were already headed there right? Besides, Maplepaw needed to warn the others. The last thing they wanted was to be jolted awake in the middle of the night and find half of the camp's carefully-woven walls ruined.

_It's for the good of us all, _Maplepaw decided.

With that, she turned tail and ran, managing to keep in the shadows as she streaked back towards camp. Maplepaw imagined the fox's breath on her heels, and this spurred her on, making her paws churn even faster.

When at last she could make out the shadowy walls of the ThunderClan camp, the apprentice breathed a sigh of relief. She was panting and blood roared in her ears, but she'd never felt this much alive.

"FOXES!" She shrieked as she shouldered her way in. "ATTACK!"

At once, rustling noises echoed through the dens as warriors streamed out of the openings, eyes gleaming and pelts un-kept. Twigstar sprang from his nest, eyes wild. "What are you doing, Maplepaw?" He demanded.

"Foxes," she replied. "Five or six of them heading towards camp."

"How do you know?" Tigerstripe asked incredulously, stepping forward. "I saw them myself," Maplepaw snapped. The tabby warrior narrowed his eyes. "How can we trust what apprentices say nowadays?" He growled.

Smokeheart thrust his muzzle in Tigerstripe's face. "She is _my _apprentice, last time I checked. Maplepaw _must _be telling the truth; why else would it look like she took a midnight run?"

Several cats echoed in agreement.

"We need to form a defensive line," Maplepaw interrupted. "Protect the kits and elders. Wake every single cat up."

Twigstar eyed her with amusement, and Maplepaw suddenly realized she'd commanded the entire Clan. "That is, if it's at your convenience," she added sheepishly.

Honeyheart nodded. "Smokeheart, Flintfur, and Yellowpaw – elders' den. Thistlepelt, Furzetail, and Dapplesong – nursery. Leafheart and Morningdew will provide extra help.

"Silvermoon, Maplepaw, Tigerstripe, Featherfur, Bluepelt, Poppyleaf, Thrushfeather, and Featherfur – you all will stay in the clearing. Twigstar," Honeyheart turned to stare at her leader. "You will keep out of this fight. Your wounds are still fresh from Sunningrocks."

Twigstar straightened. "Honeyheart, you of all cats should know-"  
"Don't argue with me," Honeyheart meowed crisply. "Just do as I say."

Twigstar narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"I will be guarding the medicine cat's den," Honeyheart added. "Are there any questions?"

When not one cat meowed aloud, Honeyheart nodded. "Go to your positions," she growled.

Maplepaw's heart brimmed with excitement as she started to pad to the center. Just as she leaned forward to meow Thrushfeather a few words, a shriek echoed through the air.

"Stand your ground!" yowled Honeyheart. Maplepaw twisted around to see the deputy nosing Twigstar into his den.

At once, six or seven foxes burst through the camp entrance, snarling and spitting. Maplepaw's hackles rose and she unsheathed her claws, hissing furiously.

The apprentice leaped, landing squarely on a russet fox. She fought for a pawhold and bit down on its ear, shaking her head. The fox grunted underneath her, trying to shake her off. Maplepaw gave its pelt a swipe, roaring. Her jaws clamped on the beast's neck, and she vainly held on while the creature bucked and writhed beneath her.

Maplepaw's hind-legs churned as she bit down, ripping out red fur and littering the clearing. She could feel the fox's blood spilling onto the earthy floor, and a sense of triumph swept her mind.

The fox let out a whine of plea. Maplepaw, taking that as surrender, jumped off and watched as the fox turned and ran, tail between its legs. "Go away and STAY AWAY!" Maplepaw yowled, raking the floor.

The camp was in chaos.

Gorsewhisker and Cinderclaw were swiping at the leader, and considering their age, Maplepaw was impressed. Poppyleaf was rolling around with another in the corner, Leafheart and Morningdew were clawing together defiantly, Dapplesong and Furzetail wrestled a fox twice their size to the floor, and Honeyheart was hissing and rearing in front of the medicine cats' den.

Graywhisker poked his head out and padded into the clearing, dipping his head and grasping Yellowpaw's scruff. He hauled the black apprentice back into his den as quickly as he could, disappearing back into the lichen.

Maplepaw spotted Thistlepelt spitting at a big one, slashing out and biting. Maplepaw hurried to his aid, seeing that the warrior was cornered.

She leapt on the fox's back, fixing her jaws around its shoulders. "GET THE STOMACH!" She screeched through gritted teeth. Thistlepelt nodded, snuck under the creature and drew his claws down in a straight line, earning him a scream from the fox. Blood leaked onto the floor as the warrior slipped back out, eyes gleaming. "Take that!" He spat, eyes ablaze. Maplepaw leaped off nimbly, catching a sharp scratch in her side from one of the fox's hind-legs. She winced, but gritted her teeth, diving back in.

The fox's beady black eyes were alight with fury, and despite the deep gash in his stomach, the creature turned into a fighting machine. He flung Thistlepaw back with a powerful swing, turning and baring his teeth in Maplepaw's direction.

Thistlepaw fell with a big _thud_, sending chills spiraling through Maplepaw's body.

"_This the end!" _shrieked the fox gleefully.

The powerful creature leaped on top of the apprentice, exposing her soft white belly. "Over my dead body!" Maplepaw retorted. Her hindlegs swung, but missed the fox by a wide range.

The fox gave a low grumble of satisfaction, his jaws looming up, about to close around Maplepaw's neck.

_This is the end,_ she thought numbly. _Good bye, Poppyleaf. Good bye, Spottedtail. Good bye-_

Suddenly, the tremendous weight was hauled from her. Maplepaw's eyes shot open with surprise, but the shock did not last. She leaped back onto her paws, arching her back and snarling. Thrushfeather had grabbed the fox's neck and literally pulled the beast off of her.

"Thrushfeather!" Maplepaw yowled, rubbing her cheeks against his in affection. "Thank you!"

"Well, that's what Clanmates do, don't we?" Thrushfeather responded coolly. In a lower tone, he added: "Though I'd consider us more than _Clanmates …_"

Maplepaw's heart thudded uncontrollably.

Just then, the fox let out a mighty roar, barreling Thrushfeather to one side and raking its claws through the warrior's neck.

"NO!" Maplepaw screamed. She jumped and twisted, snaking along the fox's stomach and slashing down, once again copying Thistlepelt's moves. Her long scratch began at the fox's throat and ended in the mid-section of his stomach.

The fox let out a final howl before collapsing, panting heavily. It took every bit of its effort to haul himself back up and scamper through the entrance, whining in fear.

Maplepaw stared after him in victory, then turned and pressed her nose to Thrushfeather's cheek. She lapped at his wand gently. Thrushfeather managed to let out a small purr.

"Maplepaw…" Maplepaw stopped licking for a moment and raised her head. Thrushfeather struggled to take in another breath, then continued. "Maplepaw. Let me tell you one last thing…"

_No! _Maplepaw bent down and continued to lap at his wound, his words reminding her of Rose's last breath.

"Maplepaw, I love you."

Thrushfeather's blue eyes swam with hope. Maplepaw touched her nose to his forehead gently. His skin was feverish.

"Thrushfeather … I love you too," Maplepaw whispered. Her heart twisted in guilt. The truth was, she had never had the same feelings for Thrushfeather as for Applepaw, but at least she could comfort him while he lay in pain.

Maplepaw glanced at his face, and took in a sharp breath.

Thrushfeather was dead.

Grief swelled in Maplepaw's heart as she buried her nose in his flank, squeezing her eyes shut. Based on the suddenly coldness of his fur, he had passed away for a few minutes now. Maplepaw realized with a jolt that he had never heard her reply.

"Oh, Thrushfeather …" Maplepaw let her tears slip from the corners of her eyes. Her body began to shake as more water leaked from her closed eyelids. "Please, Thrushfeather …" she murmured his name over and over again, not quite believing he was really lost.

Just then, Spottedtail appeared in front of the apprentice. Her eyes widened at Thrushfeather's gash, but she picked up his scruff anyway. "No, let me." Maplepaw put in. Spottedtail glanced back in understanding, but dipped her head and let Maplepaw grasp Thrushfeather's neck. The medicine cat apprentice let the way back into the medicine cats' den, picking their way through the battle.

Maplepaw's tail dragged along the sandy floor as she took sluggish steps towards the cave. She knew that no matter how many herbs were swallowed down Thrushfeather's throat or were patched up in his wound …. It was too late.

As the three of them stepped through the lichen, Spottedtail padded an empty space to rest Thrushfeather. "He will be fine," she assured, though her eyes betrayed her console. Inside the deep pools of green were worry and regret.

"Your Clan needs you, Maplepaw. Go back out there and fight." Spottedtail's sweet scent washed over the apprentice's muzzle. "Fight for Thrushfeather."

Maplepaw got to her paws and nodded. _For Thrushfeather. _With those two words in her mind, she burst from the den, renewed energy coursing through her veins. She spotted Smokeheart facing a fox one-on-one. The apprentice streaked towards them, tail streaming out behind her.

"FOR THRUSHFEATHER!" She screeched, landing squarely on the fox's shoulder blades. She bit and scratched, inflicting as much damage as possible. Those two words still rang in her ears clearly.

_For Thrushfeather._

_For Thrushfeather._

She realized his death hadn't been in vain, but for the best of the Clan … and for her. Maplepaw's heart twisted in guilt, but she continued to claw and bite. _I won't let them get away with this, Thrushfeather._

Smokeheart purred in acknowledgement as the fox wriggled from Maplepaw's grasp and ran off, barking madly. "There are only two more left in camp now," he said triumphantly. Maplepaw nodded, adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her paws itched to scratch another intruder.

Maplepaw turned to see another had streaked towards the camp entrance, followed by the last. The ThunderClan cats let out triumphant caterwauls, hissing and spitting. "WE SHOWED THEM!" Crowed Featherfur. Silvermoon purred in agreement. "Oh, yeah we did!" She laughed.

Graywhisker padded out from the medicine cats' den, sniffing around. "Any injuries?" He meowed gruffly. The cats parted to let him walk towards Thistlepelt, who was knocked out cold. Again, a memory of Thrushfeather burned in Maplepaw's mind. She shook her head to clear it, feeling hollow.

Spottedtail emerged from the den, glancing around. "Any others?" she demanded. Not one meow was uttered. "Speak up!" She called.

Again, no one said anything else. "Well then," Spottedtail huffed. She turned tail and stomped back inside the cave, tail stuck up in the air.

Maplepaw stared after her bleakly, her paws rooted into the soil.

. . .

Once the camp had been cleared out and every wound was treated, Spottedtail and Graywhisker dragged out the dead.

Maplepaw's breath caught in her throat as she watched Graywhisker haul Thrushfeather's matted and bloody pelt into the center. Gasps erupted from the cats. Maplepaw bowed her head, paws scuffing the ground.

"No!" Maplepaw's ears pricked in the direction of Honeyheart's wail. Of course, the apprentice reasoned. Honeyheart was Thrushfeather's mother.

Maplepaw looked up as Spottedtail lightly set Sparrowkit beside Thrushfeather, eyes brimming with sadness. Morningdew let out a wail, paws shaking. Maplepaw felt her chest tighten.

And last of all, Graywhisker pulled out Poppyleaf.

"MOTHER!" Maplepaw shrieked, darting forward. At her move, every cat started to pad forward, letting out low wails of grief. Thistlepelt gazed sadly at Thrushfeather, pushing his muzzle into his denmate's pelt. "He only got to sleep once in the warriors' den," he murmured. Maplepaw looked away, unable to hold back her tears. At once, the pressure from her throat loosened as the water dripped down her face once again. Maplepaw buried her nose in Poppyleaf's familiar pelt, body shaking. Never again would she see her mother's warm eyes or familiar flank. Never again would she hear her soothing voice.

It was almost too much to bear.

"I love you mother," Maplepaw whispered. "Hunt well in StarClan."

With her final wishes said, Maplepaw dragged her muzzle away, padding softly towards Thrushfeather. Flowerstream took Maplepaw's place besides Poppyleaf. "You should have had more kits," the elder murmured.

Maplepaw found a seat right next to Thrushfeather's head. She stretched out and gave him a few comforting licks on his cheek, letting her tears spill onto the peaty earth.

"Find your true love in StarClan, Thrushfeather." Maplepaw whispered. "I'll meet you there."

She lapsed into silence, feeling cold to the bone as she touched her muzzle to Thrushfeather's cheek.

After a while, Maplepaw got up and moved towards Sparrowkit. The young tom looked as if he were merrily asleep. Maplepaw could almost imagine his small stomach rising and falling gently.

"Become the warrior you were meant to be in StarClan, Sparrowkit." She murmured, resting her chin on the tom's belly. Maplepaw closed her eyes briefly, pain swelling in her heart. Three deaths, today. Had StarClan decreed this to happen?

_No wonder they wanted Poppyleaf to tell me Cedarpelt's past so urgently yesterday, _Maplepaw thought numbly. _They knew she would join them today. _

A small wail rose in Maplepaw's throat.

_Poppyleaf. Thrushfeather. Sparrowkit._

_You'll all be in my heart forever._

. . .

That night, Maplepaw curled in her nest, heart still aching from her previous events.

Her tail wrapped over her nose, she let her breathing slow down, pretending to sleep.

After all, she _would _be meeting Applepaw tonight.

As the Clan was dragged into slumber, Maplepaw kept her ears pricked. After what seemed like forever, she decided that it was finally moon-high.

Casting a quick glance at the sleeping form of Yellowpaw, Maplepaw hauled herself to her paws and blinked blearily. She slowly crept out of the apprentice's den, glancing around warily. This felt so wrong.

And yet, she had already made Applepaw her promise. She couldn't break it.

_Just one night, _Maplepaw reasoned. _One night._

Silently, she slipped out of camp and raced towards Fourtrees, her heart almost jumping out of her chest.

After the events that had happened today, all she wanted was to snuggle into Applepaw's warm body and spill out everything to the handsome RiverClan tom. He, of all cats would understand.

An image of Applepaw's crooked grin flashed in Maplepaw's mind, and she urged her paws to go faster. She couldn't wait to meet him.

Maplepaw soon slowed to a stop, having reached her destination. Breathing in deeply, she found no other scent. Panting, she padded through the trees, glancing around for Applepaw.

"Over here!" Maplepaw looked up towards the direction of the hiss.

Applepaw stood perched on a low branch, green eyes gleaming.

A purr erupted from the ThunderClan apprentice's throat. She padded towards him eagerly, scaling the tree's rough bark and landing beside him.

"Applepaw! It's so good to see you," she whispered, pressing herself against him.

"Actually, it's Appledusk now. I'm a warrior." The brown apprentice puffed out his golden chest proudly.

"Appledusk! What a beautiful name," Maplepaw congratulated, rasping his cheek with her tongue. Applepaw smiled. "It won't be long until you'll be a warrior with me," he assured.

Maplepaw sighed, her thoughts wandering to Thrushfeather. He had only been a warrior for one day.

"What's wrong?" Appledusk glanced at her worriedly. Maplepaw looked away, her heart twisting. Should she tell him?

He was a friend, she decided. Of course she could trust him with all her secrets.

"We had a fox attack at camp today," she began. Appledusk's eyes grew round. "And … we managed to win in the end … but …"

"But?" Appledusk pressed on gently.

"My mother and my friend Thrushfeather died." Maplepaw winced at the word _friend. _"So did Sparrowkit."

"I'm so sorry," Appledusk breathed, green eyes pools of pity. Maplepaw pressed against him, squeezing her eyes shut against the memories.

Appledusk ran a soothing tail along Maplepaw's back, purring and telling her encouraging words. Maplepaw sighed in relief, opening her eyes and resting her head against Appledusk's broad shoulder. Appledusk was just so different from everyone else.

It seemed like moons the two of them sat there, whispering and laughing. Eventually, Appledusk suggested the play a game of Chase.

Maplepaw hadn't played that game since she was a kit, and she shrieked in delight as Appledusk streaked after her. The ran around the clearing, laughing and yowling, feeling free for the first time.

. . .

Maplepaw woke to Honeyheart issuing patrols.

She felt bone-tired, but then again, she had been awake the entire night. Guilt tingled at her paws when she thought of the other promise she'd made to the RiverClan warrior: they would meet again in two days.

Maplepaw felt that this was the only way of seeing him. Maplepaw didn't realize it, but she was slowly falling in love with the handsome tom.

The apprentice stretched and started to groom herself. The den was empty, naturally. Yellowpaw had already left.

Once Maplepaw was refreshed, she shouldered her way out of the entrance and bounded up to Smokeheart. "Ready to train?" Smokeheart meowed.

Maplepaw nodded eagerly. "Let's go, then." Smokeheart's white pelt disappeared through the camp entrance as he started streaking towards the training hollow. Maplepaw squeezed through after him, enjoying the wind running through her pelt. Her paws thrummed lightly against the earthy ground as she kept his white hindquarters in view.

"Here we are," Smokeheart called. Maplepaw flicked her tail, then joined him in the ring of sand.

"Let's practice defense." Smokeheart suggested.

Maplepaw's shoulders sagged, but she nodded in agreement.

"I'll attack you, and you defend. Let's see where you are at right now."

Maplepaw squared her shoulders and let her tail sweep the ground.

Smokeheart launched himself at her, claws sheathed and teeth bared. Maplepaw instinctively reared, batting at him with her forepaws. Smokeheart landed heavily, but managed to tunnel under her stomach, coming out the other end and landing on her back. "Got you!" He crowed. "Dang, that was some good moves, don't ya think? I came in like _that-"_ Smokeheart made a barreling motion with his paws, "-and then you reared up and I tunneled under you and _BAM!_ Victory!"

Maplepaw hated her new mentor instantly. Sure, he won, but at least he could help her correct her moves.

"That was some pretty hardcore stuff," Smokeheart added boastfully.

Maplepaw let out a low growl.

He could yowl aloud all day, but then Maplepaw would learn nothing.

. . .

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Maplepaw emerged from the apprentice's den, her pelt sleek and shiny. _If only Thrushfeather, Sparrowkit, and Poppyleaf were here to witness this, _she thought wistfully.

It had been two weeks since the fox attack. The Clan had healed, but bitter memories still hung in the air.

Maplepaw looked around for her mentor, who was chattering away with Thistlepelt, who was only half-listening. _That's weird, _Maplepaw thought. Usually it was _Thistlepelt _talking.

The Clan swarmed the clearing underneath Highrock, gazing up at their leader with shining eyes. Maplepaw beckoned for Smokeheart to follow her. She was almost as big as he was now!

The two seated themselves towards the back.

Twigstar surveyed his Clan, then cleared his throat.

"The fox attack was a hard blow on us all, but now we have all come together and healed. Today, I'm happy to present you with Maplepaw and Yellowpaw, who have finally achieved the positions of a warrior. Smokeheart, has Maplepaw completed all her warrior training?"

"Yes," Smokeheart replied clearly.

"Silvermoon, has Yellowpaw completed all of her warrior training?"

"Yes," Silvermoon echoed.

"Then Yellowpaw and Maplepaw, come up here please."

Maplepaw could feel the burning stares of her Clanmates as she lightly leaped up onto Highrock. Yellowpaw followed her carefully, her thick black pelt sleek and shiny.

Maplepaw looked down, gulping. The rock seemed so high up! The Clan gazed back up at her with encouraging eyes.

"Come forward, Maplepaw." Twigstar meowed.

The apprentice stepped forward, shaking with excitement from ears to tail-tip.

"StarClan, this apprentice has trained hard to learn the ways of a warrior. She has excelled at her apprentice training, and I commend her as a warrior in turn. Maplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Maplepaw meowed clearly.

"Then from the powers of StarClan, from now on you shall be known as Mapleshade."

"Mapleshade! Mapleshade!"

The Clan chanted her new name happily as Mapleshade stepped forward, giving her leader a few respectful licks as Twigstar rested his chin on her head.

Mapleshade. What a beautiful name.

It was Yellowpaw's turn. The black apprentice stepped forward, green eyes bright.

"StarClan, this apprentice has trained hard to learn the ways of a warrior. She has excelled at her apprentice training, and I commend her as a warrior in turn. Yellowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Yellowpaw's confident voice echoed through the clearing. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, you shall now be known as Yellownose."

"Yellownose! Yellownose!"

The black apprentice swelled with pride as the Clan chanted her new name. Maplepaw could feel her happiness. They were warriors at last.

Maplepaw puffed out her chest as the Clan began chanting both of their names, their calls echoing in the forest air.

_Thrushfeather and Poppyleaf – are you watching me now?_

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**To everyone who read the whole entire thing - thank you. **

**Thrushfeather and Poppyleaf are prancing around in StarClan right now ... OH! they just each caught a butterfly(;**

**Can we make it to 40 reviews? Or possibly...MORE? or maybe even 50?!**

**It's all up to you guys to find out!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**xx,**

**~ellie**


	12. Forgotten Memories

**A/N: Hey!**

**Just BTW: This chapter is in Twigstar's POV *WHOOP!***

**I have MORE virtual cookies for everyone that has reviewed! We have reached 46! Thank you thank you thank youuu! (::) (::)**

**Replies:**

**Epic Swag Cat YOLO: Thank you! You are too!**

**Person: Thanks!**

**Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity: Sorry 'bout the kit, but ya know ...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Yeah. :( RI.P. in StarClan. And Smokeheart sure is one of my favorite characters, though he is kinda careless sometimes...(; Thank you!**

**Twihard0102: haha, that happens to me too.(;**

**Bubbles-Vampire: Sorry, but I'm glad you understand!(: Same, same!**

**Pinkblossom97473: Thanks!(:**

**Dedications:**

**Epic Swag Cat YOLO, Person, Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity, Cody The Pikachu, Twihard0102, Bubbles-Vampire, and Pinkblossom97473! Thanks guys!**

**Special Thanks:**** I think I just have to put this on here since there have been some people that have been super helpful and motivating and inspirational lately ...**

**-Bubbles-Vampire. She's so nice and just keeps me going!**

**-Cody The Pikachu. Asks thoughtful questions and keeps the story going! **

**Thanks guys!(:**

**Song: Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran (I know, it's old, [well, not that old but still ...] but I just can't stop listening to it lately ... has that ever happened to you? If so, which song?)**

***NOTE*: Sooo, I have a Forum [Warriors' Got Talent] and a Community! It would awesome if you could check them out! Thanks!**

**ENJOYYY!(:**

* * *

_Twigstar peered out of his den as Honeyheart organized patrols._

The new warriors, Mapleshade and Yellownose were making new nests for themselves in the warrior's den. They both seemed bone-tired, but excited at the same time. Twigstar let out a purr of amusement. They had worked hard to achieve this goal.

He was surprised how strongly Mapleshade pulled through the fact that Whitetail would never mentor her again. _It must have taken a lot of bravery … during Rose's kitting …_ Twigstar shuddered at the thought. His own mate, Snowpelt, had gone through the same pain. But then again, Snowpelt and their one and only kit, Fangkit …

Twigstar squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to block away the painful memories. Every single day he desperately hoped they were alive. Even though Snowpelt had betrayed him in the end, he still loved her with every single breath.

_If you're in StarClan, Snowpelt … _Twigstar shuddered. _You should have lived a longer, happier life._

Twigstar rested his chin on his paws, replaying the events that had happened so long ago. He and Snowpelt had argued for the last moon they were together; each had different ideas. Twigstar, back then Twigleg, wanted to become deputy. Snowpelt debated against this, however. Said that he would spend so much time for the Clan, there would be none left for Fangkit and her. Besides, by then, Snowpelt had gone through three harsh moons with ThunderClan. She had come to the forest when she was a rogue, and was starting to not enjoy the hard life. With every passing day, she began to be cranky and scared; terrified of upcoming battles and anything slightly dangerous that came close to her kit.

Twigstar sighed wistfully. If only the two of them had stayed.

Snowpelt had run away with Fangkit in the middle of the night, seasons ago …

"Hey Twigstar!" The ThunderClan leader looked up at the call of his name. Spottedtail.

"Good morning," he greeted. Spottedtail purred. "Graywhisker said that your wounds are fully healed. Do you want to join a patrol?"

Twigstar considered her question.  
He was in no mood to go hunting or patrolling with any other cat while the harsh memories of Snowpelt and Fangkit were still fresh in his mind. He didn't want to admit it, but he was growing more moody day by day.

"I think I'd enjoy a quiet hunt by myself," Twigstar responded. He stood and stretched, shaking out his tangled pelt. Spottedtail eyed him for a moment, then nodded. "Suit yourself," she meowed curtly. "I'll tell Honeyheart."

Twigstar nodded in agreement, then twisted to groom his ruffled pelt.

After Twigstar had finished cleansing his fur, he padded out of his den stiffly and headed for the fresh-kill pile. His eyes roamed the healthy, sleek pelts of his Clanmates. Pride fluttered through his chest as he dipped his head in greeting to each one of them. ThunderClan was strong, despite the approaching leaf-bare.

"Twigstar, we have a mouse for you," Sorrelkit squeaked. Bumblekit nodded eagerly. "It was the biggest one!" He blurted out. "We saved it just for you!"

"Why thank you," Twigstar purred, settling down to eat. "That was very thoughtful."

Sorrelkit's blue eyes shone. "Did you hear that?" She hissed, nudging her brother sharply. "We got praised by Clan leader!" Bumblekit puffed out his fluffy chest. "Of _course_ I heard!" He scoffed. "_I _came up with that idea!" Sorrelkit gave him a cuff on his ear. "Did not!" She squeaked.

"Did to!" Bumblekit snapped. Sorrelkit let out a tiny squeal, than leaped and jumped onto her brother. "Shut up!" She hissed.

Twigstar flicked his tail in amusement as the two kits play-fought. It had been so long ago when he did that …

Just then, Tawnykit slipped out of the nursery. Her tail dragged behind her on the sand, and her shoulders and head sagged. _She's probably missing Sparrowkit, _Twigstar thought with a pang. _Poor, poor Tawnykit._

"Why don't you play with Sorrelkit and Bumblekit?" Twigstar suggested gently. Tawnykit shook her head quickly. "They're older than me," she mumbled. "They don't like to play the games I like to play." Twigstar cocked his head to one side. "I'm sure the elders' would like to have you," he reasoned. Tawnykit's stubby tail shot up. "Really?" She echoed. Twigstar dipped his head. "They have plenty of tales to tell."

"Okay!" Tawnykit turned her paws in the direction of the elders' den. "Wait!" Twigstar called.

Tawnykit turned. "Yes?" she meowed, nervousness glinting in her brown eyes. "You should bring them some prey," Twigstar declared. "I know that they love kits with great first impressions."

"Oh, yeah!" Tawnykit squeaked. She dashed towards the fresh-kill pile, jumping on top and closing her tiny jaws around a rabbit. Straining, the kit tried to haul the rabbit with her.

Twigstar jumped up, licking his lips and savoring the remains of the mouse. He sprang towards Tawnykit. "Want some help?" He asked gently. Tawnykit nodded eagerly while the ThunderClan leader leaned down to pick up the prey. "Thanks Twigstar!" squeaked the kit. Twigstar nodded. "Off we go, then." He mumbled through clamped jaws.

Tawnykit turned and dashed off towards the elders' den, tiny tail streaming out behind her. Twigstar purred in amusement, approaching the elders den behind her.

Cinderclaw's head peeked through the opening. "Why hello Tawnykit!" She cooed. "I brought some fresh-kill for you!" Tawnykit announced. "About time," Gorsewhisker muttered. Flowerstream shooed the cranky old tom away. "That was sweet of you. I see Twigstar bringing it for you. You ought to teach us how to command the Clan leader some day!"

Tawnykit purred. Twigstar flicked his ears, than set the prey in front of the three elderly cats. "Good morning," he meowed politely, pretending that he had not heard what Flowerstream had just meowed aloud. Cinderclaw nodded dismissively, turning her attention back to the tiny kit. "How has your mother been lately?" She pressed.

Twigstar backed away, understanding Cinderclaw's concern. The whole Clan was worried how Morningdew and Honeyheart would cope the passing of their sons. Poppyleaf had no family left in the Clan except for Mapleshade. _She would be proud that her daughter is now a warrior, _Twigstar thought guiltily. His heart ached with sadness as he pushed through the gorse barrier. Three deaths he could've prevented.

_Why didn't I join the battle yesterday? _He thought bitterly. The whole Clan knew that Twigstar was on his eighth life. It was hard to conceal. Besides, by the way white had started to fleck his muscle and his stiff movements had started to occur, it wasn't hard to tell that he was growing old by each passing day.

A gusty sigh flew from Twigstar's lips as he started to run. His paws thrummed the ground softly as he urged his muscles to work even harder. He wasn't as fast as he used to be.

Twigstar raised his head and sniffed the air. _Rabbit. _A fresh, big one too by the smell of it.

The ThunderClan leader dipped his nose to the ground, steadily following the scent trail. _I'm getting closer …._

There!

Twigstar's ears shot up in surprise. This piece of prey was _huge!_  
_One I can't miss, _He added to himself.

Sinking into a hunter's crouch, the leader inched forward, tail straight behind him. His whiskers twitched in anticipation as he grew closer and closer to his catch. His biggest one all moon.

Suddenly, a paw streaked out from the bushes and caught the rabbit, hooking it back. Twigstar let out a snarl. Some other cat was stealing the prey!

With a roar, he followed the direction of where the rabbit was snagged. That was _his! _Didn't the rogue/SkyClan cat/kittypet/loner know that they were on the ThunderClan border?

_They certainly aren't from the Clan by the smell of it! _Twigstar thought angrily. He lifted his nose into the air once more and streaked after the scent trail. He could hear the thrumming of paws of the other cat racing to follow the rabbit, who had cunningly slipped away from its capturer's claws.

Twigstar stopped and veered to the left, hoping to intercept the prey as it dashed madly in a straight line.

His luck held as the rabbit burst through the bracken, heading straight for the ThunderClan leader. Twigstar jumped and snatched up the prey, closing his jaws around the rabbit's neck. With a satisfying _snap, _the animal fell dead.

"Hey!" Twigstar looked up at the direction of the voice.

"That was my catch!" A broad shouldered tabby stepped from the bushes, hackles raised and claws unsheathed. "I found it first!"

Twigstar forced his fur to lay flat. "Are you sure?" He meowed lightly. "I'm pretty certain that I've been stalking it for a while now. Who are you to say that you had it first?"

The tom bared his teeth, arching his spine. The sun glinted off his muscular pelt, and for a moment, Twigstar was captured by the look of familiarity that overwhelmed him. This cat …

Without a warning, the tom streaked towards the catch. "That's it," Twigstar snarled. He had gotten this prey! And besides, this cat was a trespasser.

Twigstar leaped, but the tom was fast, quicker than the old leader. The tabby reared and brought his forepaws crashing down, sending Twigstar tumbling. He was on the rabbit in an instant, but Twigstar flashed out his hind-leg, catching the tabby on the muzzle. The tom turned and growled, springing onto Twigstar's exposed belly.

The tabby's unusually long claw's glinted in the sunlight before coming down on Twigstar's throat.

. . .

"_Greetings, Twigstar."_

The ThunderClan leader blinked, jumping to his paws as he was met with an image of starry cats.

"StarClan!" He gasped. At once, the memories came crashing down; the rabbit, the strikingly familiar tom, the fight …

Twigstar searched the cluster of StarClan cats, looking for Snowpelt. His heart yearned for the fact that she would not be in their ranks.

"Your previous mate is not with us yet," said a tiny russet she-cat. Twigstar blinked in surprise. It was as if they had read his mind!

"We can see it in your eyes," the she-cat continued. "We all never quite forget the love we used to have."

Twigstar dipped his head in agreement, relieved.

Another tom stepped forward, mist swirling around his storm-gray pelt. "Stormpelt!" Twigstar rushed forward and rubbed his cheek against his brother's in affection. His younger sibling had died in a border raid.

"You have lost a life," Stormpelt interrupted sternly, though his eyes shone with concern. Twigstar's breath caught in his throat as an image of him stepped forward, almost solidly colored. He had to squint to see the tiniest bit of transparency in his shadow-like form.

"You are on your ninth life," the tiny russet she-cat added. Twigstar's eyes narrowed. This was Stormpelt's mate, Redfur. Twigstar had never quite trusted her.

Stormpelt thrust his muzzle in Twigstar's face. "You need to be strong through these harsh times, brother." He warned. "StarClan has seen the danger that will loom up to ThunderClan. It is up to you to prevent it."

Twigstar's eyes widened. Danger? He shivered. What did the future have in store for his Clan?

"Go now." The two words hung in the air, just one voice. Twigstar's gaze swept the group of cats. It didn't seem to come from any of them; all of their mouths' were closed.

"Family awaits," Stormpelt whispered.

_Family? _

With that, Twigstar sank into darkness.

. . .

Twigstar blinked, suddenly back in ThunderClan.

The tabby was still there, though the rabbit still lay broken and lifeless between the two toms.

"You … I killed you!" The tom cried incredulously. "How …?"

The ThunderClan leader rose to his full height, and the tabby's jaw fell open. "My name is Twigstar and I am leader of ThunderClan. All leaders have nine lives."

"_Nine lives?" _echoed the tom in disbelief. "It can't be true!"

Twigstar dipped his head. "It is," he said quietly.

The tom's eyes grew round. "Mother used to tell me story's about the cats in the forest. She said that all leaders had nine lives and there were warriors and…" the tom's voice trailed off. "You're one of them?"

Once again, StarClan's two words crept into Twigstar's mind: _Family awaits. _"Tell me, who is your mother?" Twigstar urged.

The tom took a step back. "Why do you want to know?" he snapped. "Actually, I shouldn't be talking to you at all!" He darted forward for the prey, but Twigstar slammed a paw into his side without flinching. "What is your mother's name?" He hissed, pushing his muzzle into the young cat's face.

Trembling, the tom let out a squeak. "Snow." He replied.

_Snow?_

"And your name is?" Twigstar pressed.

"Fang." The tabby replied meekly.

"_Fangkit?" _Twigstar repeated in bewilderment. _Snowpelt!_ The tom took a fearful step back. "Yeah …" He stopped. "What? Fangkit? What kinda name is that?"

Suddenly, it all made sense. No wonder this tom looked so familiar! It was Fangkit! His son!

"I've waited so long, Fangkit!" Twigstar rushed forward and pressed his cheek to his kin's. He breathed in deeply, inhaling Snowpelt's lost and forgotten scent.

Fangkit leaned back. "I just killed you and now you're welcoming me?" He muttered. Twigstar shook his head. "Snowpelt," he breathed.

"_What did you say?" _Fangkit cried. "Snowpelt," Twigstar repeated. The tom jumped. "That … that was my mother's warrior name!" The tom yelped. "STALKER!"

"No, no, I'm no stalker," Twigstar meowed. "I was your mother's mate. My warrior name was Twigleg."

Fangkit's jaw dropped. "SNOW TOLD ME ABOUT YOU!" He yowled. "She said you were my father!" The tom's eyes suddenly narrowed. "And she said you chose power over love."

"What? No!" Cried Twigstar. "No, you've got it all wrong!"

Fangkit took a step back, his tone harsh. "She told me everything, Twigstar. The fights, when she fled in the night …" Fangkit's eyes clouded. He whipped around, shrieking: "You're no father of mine!"

Twigstar started forward, preparing to reason with the stubborn tom, but Fangkit let out another yowl. "Oh, and it's JUST FANG! Jeez, I'm not a kit!" With that, the tom fled into the trees, leaving the rabbit behind.

Twigstar watched him run away. It felt as if thorns were being skewered into his heart, tearing it into tiny, tiny bits. He stared after his son's tail as it vanished in the trees. His one time to make peace to his former mate … and it was gone.

The ThunderClan leader flopped down onto the earthy ground, relief and sadness surging inside him. His two loved ones were alive. But then again, they had left him forever.

_Danger is coming for ThunderClan._

Twigstar bolted up straight, ears pricked. StarClan!

_Protect your cat's, Twigstar, or all else is doomed._

* * *

**A/N: *GASPS* What does StarClan have in store for ThunderClan?**

**Review what you think! It's always nice to hear from my fellow readers.(: (bonus: get the next chap dedicated to you)**

**If you're bored and have nothing else to do, hop on over to my forum Warriors Got Talent (or just go to the link on my profile page). **

**SUMMARY:**** Want to show off your rad skills? Ever liked watching America's/Britain's/****Australia's/etc. Got Talent? Well now, you can show off your talents on the Warriors' game show, Warriors Got Talent! (Unique title, eh? jk) Features many awesome prizes! (i promise. If you don't like them PM me. But then again, if you aren't satisfied, you need to tell me a prize that you want.) Hosted by my own OC, Raintalon of SkyClan, show off your skills in front of the judges!**

**Season 1 is now OUT! Newnewnewnewnewwww! (did I mention it was new?)**

***FEATURES 1ST, 2ND, AND 3RD WINNERS***

**I know, crappy summary, but I'm pretty excited about starting up my first ever forum...heh.**

**Thanks for reading!(:**

**A review would be nice.(:**

**~ellie signing out~**


	13. Surprises

**A/N: Hello!**

**This chapter will have many surprises! juuuust a BTW. (omg that sounded so corny)**

**Guys, we've reached 50+ reviews! YAYYY!**

**Replies:**

**Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity: i love kits! thanks for understanding(:**

**Cody The Pikachu: yeah... thx! **

**Bubbles-Vampire: Wow! coincidence! (or was it...?hmmm...idk...) thank you! i'm glad you frequently review!(;**

**Poppyflower of Stormclan: Thanks!**

**Featherstream100: Snowpelt just wants Twigstar to know how she felt when he chose the Clan over her. Hope that helps.**

**Dedications:**

**Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity, Cody The Pikachu, Bubbles-Vampire, Poppyflower of Stormclan, and Featherstream100! Thanks guys!**

**Song: You and I by One Direction**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_The wind howled in the night._

Mapleshade sat up, ears pricked. She sniffed around, making sure every single cat was asleep. _Perfect._

It was her second night in the warriors' den, and already she wasn't enjoying the crowded space. At least in the apprentices' den there was a lot of room. Nowadays, the ThunderClan warrior frequently found herself being kicked multiple times by her Clanmates. She couldn't get a wink of sleep surrounded by all the bodies of cats.

Tonight would be different, she decided. Tonight she would see Appledusk. For the fourth time. Her heart fluttered in excitement. Mapleshade couldn't wait to see the look on the RiverClan tom's face when he learned that she was now a warrior!

Heart brimming, the newly made warrior slipped out of the canopy of the leaves, thankful she wasn't a senior warrior yet. Being the newest addition meant sleeping on the outside, and Mapleshade could frequently escape the den whenever she pleased.

Thistlepelt was guarding the entrance, but he was curled up in a tight ball and snoring soundly. Mapleshade snorted. They needed better cats to guard the camp!

With a small huff, the she-cat pushed through the gorse entrance, breaking into a run once she was free of the Clan's barriers. Being in camp sometimes made her claustrophobic, now that she knew that there were so many more wonderful cats out there. Appledusk was like no one else in ThunderClan.

Mapleshade glanced down, gawking at the size of her stomach. _I'm eating too much! _She thought in panic. _I hope Appledusk still sees me in the same way._

Mapleshade's ears shot up. Why did the RiverClan warrior consume so much of her mind nowadays? Whenever she closed her eyes, an image of his handsome head flashed behind her eyelids. She couldn't forget the way the sun glinted off his sleek pelt, or the way his muscles moved under his fur. Mapleshade found herself captivated whenever she came close to the tom. It was as if she was glued to him with some invisible adhesive stuff.

Mapleshade shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She wanted to arrive fresh and energized when she met Appledusk. He was teaching her how to swim today.

When the warrior finally made it to Fourtrees, she breathed a sigh of relief, flopping down on her haunches. _That's weird. I usually never get tired on a run through the woods!_ Mapleshade shuddered. Was something wrong with her?

_No, everything's fine. _Mapleshade forced herself to stand up, her stomach swaying. She winced. _Ugh, when did I put on this extra fat?_

She closed her eyes for a moment, then raised her nose to sniff the air. "Maplepaw! Over here!" The warrior turned to the direction of the voice.

Appledusk.

The moon washed his brown fur white, but he was beautiful nonetheless. His green eyes sparkled in welcome and his pelt was freshly groomed. Mapleshade hurried forward, breathing in his familiar scent.

Appledusk glanced at her stomach, and Mapleshade's pelt burned.

"How have you been?" the RiverClan warrior asked, pressing against her and twining his tail with hers. Mapleshade let out a purr. "For starters, I'm a warrior now."

Appledusk's handsome green eyes lit up. "That's wonderful!" he cried, rubbing his cheek against hers. "What's your name?"

"Mapleshade."

Appledusk's eyes grew round. His tone was hushed. "That is a beautiful name," he murmured. Mapleshade ducked her head in embarrassment. "Well, so is yours," she mumbled, pelt burning. Appledusk leaned forward to give her head a rasp with his tongue. He was taller than Mapleshade, but still gentle and caring.

"Ready for the lesson?" the brown tom teased. Mapleshade shook out her fur. "Yes!" she meowed.

Appledusk beckoned her forward with his tail. "Let's practice in the river bordering RiverClan," he suggested. Mapleshade nodded eagerly.

Appledusk padded into the river confidently, turning and beckoning once more with his tail. "It's not that deep," he assured. Mapleshade hesitated, but was determined to prove herself to the RiverClan warrior.

She slowly dipped a paw into the water, shivering at the coldness. "That's right," Appledusk soothed. "Slow at first. This is your first time after all."

Mapleshade nodded and sluggishly sank into the water, letting out a squeak when it rose to her shoulders. "See? It's not that deep. It's actually pretty shallow."

"Shallow?" Mapleshade shrieked. "You call this _shallow?_"

"Shhhh…." Appledusk ran a tail over her flank. "It's okay …"

Mapleshade found her breathing returning to normal, and she let out a relieved sigh. "It's not that bad," she admitted. Appledusk nodded proudly. "C'mon, let's work on the basics."

Mapleshade narrowed her eyes as Appledusk demonstrated. "You want to just kick your hind-legs and churn your fore-paws … like this." The RiverClan tom sank into the water until his head was the only thing above it. Then he lashed out and started to kick and paddle, muscles working fluidly under the water.

"You make it seem so easy!" Mapleshade wailed, though she was half-teasing. Appledusk let out a throaty _mrrow _of amusement. "It takes a little practice, but you'll get the hang of it," he replied modestly.

Mapleshade's eyebrows rose, but she forced herself to let go of the paw-hold she had on the floor of the river. With a squeak, her head went under.

"Oui, there, might not want to sink _that _deep," Appledusk teased. He gently eased his paws under Mapleshade's chest, pulling her back up to the surface. Mapleshade let out a huff. _I can do this._

Slowly copying the RiverClan warrior's movements, she stretched out her front legs and started to paddle, her hind legs kicking the water underneath her. "That's it!" Appledusk meowed triumphantly. "You've got it! Now, I'm going to let go. Keep kicking and paddling!"

Mapleshade gave a nod, and Appledusk released his paws. She struck out and started to kick and paddle, keeping her head out of the water but the rest of her body submerged. "Very good!" praised the tom. "Would you like to swim together now, or do you need some more practice?"

"No, no, I'm good!" Mapleshade said almost too hastily. Appledusk chuckled. "Off we go, then." He meowed, starting to swim.

Mapleshade paddled beside him, pride bursting through her chest. _I can swim! _She was proud of her achievement and Appledusk's praise. Besides, at least her big belly was underwater, so Appledusk wouldn't be able to see it. She needed to watch what she ate now!

Appledusk leaned forward and started to give her head a few long licks, his eyelids closed and his paws still moving strongly in the water. Mapleshade closed her eyes, relishing his touch.

Finally, she knew the thought that had been pushed to the back of her mind for so long.

It stayed hidden, but Mapleshade had uncovered it, and she was not afraid of it anymore.

Mapleshade was in love Appledusk.

. . .

"Mapleshade, is something wrong?"

The warrior jerked up her head at the sound of her name. The rest of the Clan was eating and sharing tongues, but she was on a diet. The warrior didn't join in the feast; besides, Poppyleaf and Thrushfeather were gone now. She had no one to talk to in the Clan.

Mapleshade saw Spottedtail rushing towards her, alarm written across the medicine cat apprentice's face.

"You aren't eating!" Spottedtail cried. "What's going on?"

"I …" Mapleshade's throat grew dry. This would be so hard to explain!

Spottedtail leaned forward. "I'm a medicine cat," she meowed. "You can tell me anything."

Mapleshade looked down, embarrassed. Thankfully, no one was looking at her.

"My stomach is really big," Mapleshade muttered. "So I'm on a diet."

"Let me see," Spottedtail prompted. Mapleshade felt unease growing in the pit of her stomach, but she stretched out as Spottedtail began to sniff her lower region.

After a while, the medicine cat apprentice's eyes grew round. "But Mapleshade, you _must _eat!" She cried. Her voice grew into a yowl. "YOU HAVE KITS!"

"_WHAT?!" _Mapleshade leaped to her paws, mind whirling and her heart thumping. Several had bounded up to congratulate her, meowing in happiness. "Mapleshade, you're PREGNANT!" Spottedtail screeched.

Mapleshade flinched, flattening her ears. That didn't mean the medicine cat apprentice could just yowl it aloud to everyone! Her pelt burned. This was so embarrassing!

Bluepelt pushed forward, eyes dancing with joy. "Who's the father?" She demanded. "Um …" Mapleshade didn't know how to reply. Sweetbriar let out a hiss. "If she doesn't want to tell you, by all means she doesn't have to utter a word!" the warrior meowed defensively. A sigh of relief escaped Mapleshade's lips.

"But, Mapleshade," Sweetbriar pressed her muzzle to her ear. "You can tell me. I swear by StarClan I won't tell anyone else."

Mapleshade was frigid with shock, still not overcoming the fact that she was pregnant, so she didn't bother to answer Sweetbriar's plea. "WE HAVE A NEST FOR YOU IN THE NURSERY!" Leafheart yowled. The rest of the she-cats purred happily, bombarding the warrior with questions.

"Do you know when they are due?"

"Decided on names yet?"

"Who's the father?"

Mapleshade squeezed her eyes shut, anger growing inside her. _"ENOUGH!" _she shrieked. "Leave me alone!"

She whirled around, stomping back into the corner of the camp where she had stayed earlier. Except this time, she found herself a piece of fresh-kill and started to eat ravenously.

Murmurs echoed through the group of she-cats, but Mapleshade didn't care. Who were they to meddle with her business?

After a while, the warriors moved off as Honeyheart started issuing patrols. Sweetbriar hung back, unsure what to do.

After a while of pacing, she seated herself infront of Mapleshade.

"Mapleshade … I just want you to know …" Sweetbriar swallowed, but she pressed on. "You're lucky to be pregnant. I know many she-cats who aren't ever going to have _any _kits … and one of those is me. I'm sorry about blowing off your top and asking you so many questions … but it's something that I really want to know because I'll never have the same experience."

Sweetbriar sighed. "Many of the toms know, and none of them want to be my mate because of this. Why, who wants a mate that won't have any kits?" Sweetbriar let out a bitter laugh.

Mapleshade was silent.

"Well, I should be off now, I guess." Sweetbriar said awkwardly. "Bye, Mapleshade."

The pretty she-cat got to her paws and padded off, tail curled.

Mapleshade thought hard about her words, but decided to just finish eating.

"MAPLESHADE!"

The warrior let out a hiss, but looked up. She was in no mood for any more questions. Graywhisker was heading towards her, eyes round. "You're … _pregnant?" _He cried. Mapleshade nodded. "Spottedtail spilled everything for me … Mapleshade, you two weeks pregnant!"

The warrior flinched. "How come I haven't noticed before?" she demanded. Graywhisker shook his head, flopping down in front of her. "Sometimes it's just spontaneous," he meowed.

Mapleshade snorted. "Well, life would be so much easier if it weren't!"

Graywhisker cocked his head to one side. "You must tell me, Mapleshade." He meowed. _"Who is the father?"_

Mapleshade let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't know!" She said in a panicked tone. "Honestly, I DON'T KNOW!"

Graywhisker eyed her for a moment, suspicious. "How would you not know?" he pressed.

Mapleshade finished up the remains of her mouse, standing up and shaking out her fur. "You're unbelievable," she hissed. With that, the warrior stalked off, heading towards Honeyheart for the next patrol.

"MAPLESHADE!" She turned to see the ThunderClan medicine cat heading towards her. Honeyheart flashed her a confused look.

With a growl, the warrior stepped away from the deputy. _"What?" _She spat. She was in no mood to talk with Graywhisker.

"You can't go on patrol!" the medicine cat yowled. "You need to rest in the nursery!"

"But my stomach isn't _that _big!" Mapleshade retorted. "Yes, yes it is." Graywhisker replied bluntly. "Morningdew and Leafheart have made you a nest, _go rest."_ Mapleshade let out a growl, turning o Honeyheart for help. The ThunderClan deputy shook her head. "Congratulations," she meowed, her tone light. "But you need to listen to the medicine cat."

Mapleshade raked her claws across the grown, turning and stalking towards the nursery. She would get this message to Applepaw in two days! She could wait … right?

A snarl escaped her lips. She _wanted _patrol! The drama of camp was already getting to her! Fresh air would do her well.

Leafheart's head poked out of the nursery. "Hello!" she purred. "Come, come, we were expecting you!"

Mapleshade sighed, but squeezed through the entrance. "Sit down, it's been a long day." The queens ushered her to a new nest, meowing encouragingly. "It's always hard at first, but you'll get used to it! You'll be back to warrior duties in _no time!_"

"I wish," Mapleshade muttered. She let Leafheart and Morningdew guide her to her nest, murmuring a 'thanks'. "Of course, of course," Morningdew bustled. "Plenty of fresh-kill and rest is all you need at the moment."

Mapleshade let her chin rest on her paws, sighing. She was already missing her new warrior duties. Why did the kits decide to come so early?

And who was the father?

. . .

"_Welcome, Mapleshade."_

She looked up, gasping. Mapleshade was in a whole new territory, with sparkling trees and bright grass. She squinted. Why was everything so _bright _here?

Mapleshade looked up. Bad mistake. Even the _sky _was as bright as the sun! Shuddering, Mapleshade tipped her head down. This place was torture!

Words escaped her trembling lips. "Where … where am I?" she whispered, her gaze darting to the sparkly trees. Mist wisped from the grass, which Mapleshade found quite queer.

"You're in StarClan," a voice whispered.

"_What?" This _was StarClan? This was so not like what she had imagined!

"I'm already DEAD?" Too late. The question blurted from her mouth, and at once Mapleshade regretted it.

"No, no, my sweet. We have simply come to deliver a message."

Mapleshade looked up. "Poppyleaf!" She rushed forward, purring loudly. "Mother! I've missed you!"

"As have I," the tortoise-shell she-cat replied. Mapleshade breathed in her familiar scent, sighing. "Why did you have to die?" she wailed.

Looking up, she found Thrushfeather making his way towards her. "You too!" Mapleshade cried. "You both should have lived through the badger attack!"

Thrushfeather shook his head. "This was always meant to happen," he whispered. "You were only a warrior for one day!" Mapleshade retorted.

Poppyleaf dipped her head in her daughter's direction. "As were you," she responded coolly. "You now have kits."

A wave of envy swam in Thrushfeather's eyes. "I wish they were mine," he murmured wistfully. "If only I had lived longer …"

"If they aren't yours, than who's are they?" Mapleshade asked. Poppyleaf shook her head. "His," she said simply. Mapleshade's mother looked up to the unusually bright sky, unflinching. Mapleshade looked up too, squinting her eyes. How did StarClan cats and medicine cats and leaders get used to this?

Mapleshade gasped as she was met with an image of Appledusk. His beautiful, handsome face gazed down at her.

"They're … they're _Appledusk's?" _Mapleshade cried. Thrushfeather nodded, slightly hurt. "I understand that you love Appledusk more than you ever loved me," the blue-gray warrior meowed. "Thrushfeather! I am so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen and-"

"You _did _mean for this to happen," Thrushfeather snapped coldly. "Meeting Appledusk at night? Where is your loyalty, Mapleshade?"

Mapleshade shrank back, her heart pouring with guilt.

Thrushfeather's eyes blazed. "You never loved me. I know it now, Mapleshade. There is no need to apologize."

"Thrushfeather!" Mapleshade turned to see Poppyleaf shoulder forward. "Don't speak to my daughter that way!"

Thrushfeather let out a low hiss as Poppyleaf continued. "It's true, meeting Appledusk is wrong, but if she never loved you back, it isn't her fault!"

Mapleshade let out a sigh of relief, silently thanking her defensive mother.

Poppyleaf whirled around, her eyes clouded but her tone firm. "Mapleshade … your path is not an easy one. Go now, and remember: Even though we will always be at your side, it's up to you to make things right."

_Make things right? _Mapleshade swallowed as an image of Appledusk flashed in her mind.

"Sleep well, my sweet. And congratulations."

Thrushfeather murmured in agreement, but his purr was forced.

Mapleshade sank into blackness, deciding that Appledusk needed to know.

She couldn't wait to tell him the news in two days.

* * *

**A/N: Soo...what did you think?**

**A review would be nice(:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ellie**


	14. Kits

**A/N: Hi!**

**# of reviews: 59! Let's get it up to ... 60+! Or maybe even 70...? Cookies for everyone that reviewed! ^^ (::) (::)**

**Word Count for this Ch.: 2,267. I know, one of the short ones. Sorry.**

**Contestants in Warriors Got Talent: 2 so far. C'mon guys! Let's see your skills!**

**Cookies given out: 3 batches right now. (I give cookies when we get at least 7+ reviews a chapter!) **

**Flavors for your yummy cookies: White Choc. Macedonia, Choc. Chip, Fudge, M&M, Sugar, Peanut Butter, and OREOS!**

**Replies:**

**Pinkblossom97473: It's okay!(; How was it?**

**OceanBlueSeaEyes: THANKS!**

**Poppyflower of Stormclan: haha, ikr!**

**Cody The Pikachu: Queens are awesome like that:P thx!**

**Epic Swag Cat YOLO: shanks!^^**

**Bubbles-Vampire: You can find out RIGHT NOW!(; If you go on the official Warriors cats website, you can do the warrior cat name generator AND Clan generator. I am Raintalon of WindClan(; Hopefully I might be Rain_star_ of WindClan...jk**

**Riders in the Dark: Thank you! But idk about the grammar mistakes ... you see, there are quite a few ...(; I'm hardly perfect.**

**Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity: I know! I was wondering when someone would realize that ... yeah, I was feeling extra lazy that one day. Didn't bother to reread. Heh.**

**Dedications:**

**Pinkblossom97473, OceanBlueSeaEyes, Poppyflower of Stormclan, Cody The Pikachu, Bubbles-Vampire, Riders in the Dark, and Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity! Thanks guys!**

**Song: Hero by Enrique Iglesias**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Appledusk crouched under one of the Fourtrees, anticipating the arrival of Mapleshade._

She was like no other cat in RiverClan. Mapleshade was beautiful and brave, the exact two elements Appledusk admired. He admitted to himself that he had grown quite attracted to the young ThunderClan warrior. What he would give to live by her side forever.

Suddenly, the ferns rustled. Out stepped his muse, sleek and energized. She sniffed the air cautiously, turning her brilliant green gaze towards him. "Over here," he hissed, waving his tail.

Mapleshade started padding towards him, slightly running, her full stomach swinging. Appledusk winced. How had she put on so much weight?

"Appledusk!" Mapleshade leaned forward and touched her muzzle to his cheek warmly. Appledusk relished her soft, sweet scent. He nuzzled her back, enjoying her company.

"I think of you night and day," he whispered. It was true. Whenever he closed his eyes, an image of the ThunderClan warrior flashed behind his eyelids. Mapleshade ran her tail along his flank. "Me too," she breathed.

Suddenly, Mapleshade stopped. Appledusk's ear twitched. Was something wrong?

Finally, Mapleshade let out a purr – warm and content. "Appledusk, I have the most wonderful news!" Appledusk's ears perked up. "What is it, love?"

Mapleshade's green eyes glowed. "We have kits!"

Appledusk stopped dead.

_Kits?_

His mind raced in horror. But he wasn't ready for _kits! _If they had kits … they were mates!

Appledusk didn't quite mind that part, but part of him was still fearful with the idea of new kits. No wonder Mapleshade had had such a big stomach! No wonder she had been getting tired quickly!

It was the kits.

Appledusk closed his eyes, letting the pain and remorse fill him.

It had not happened so long ago ….

. . .

_Fernleaf had been Appledusk's first love._

_She was beautiful and kind, every single cat in RiverClan had a place in their heart for her._

_Appledusk liked to think that they had something special. He was still an apprentice back then, Applepaw. Fernleaf was just a few moons older than him, and she had already received her warrior name. Applepaw missed sleeping beside her in the apprentice's den, but he reminded himself day and night that soon, the two of them would hunt and sleep together like the old days._

_But that did not happen._

_It had all come too fast. Applepaw fell in love with Fernleaf. Appledusk winced at the memories. They were so attached to each other._

_And it all came to an end._

_One day, Fernleaf suddenly had expected kits. Appledusk had been so happy for her. He was just one day old being a warrior._

_But the kits came too soon. Appledusk could just remember the shrieks and howls of pain coming from the nursery …._

_And then it was over._

_Fernleaf had died from too much blood, and her one kit, born too early, went to StarClan with her._

_Appledusk had never been the same._

. . .

"Appledusk? Hello?"

With a jolt, the RiverClan warrior was shaken from his thoughts. Bitterness crept into his mouth. He never wanted to see another cat die.

Mapleshade gave an amused purr, but there was shock written across her beautiful face. "You blacked out for a minute there," she teased. Her tone started to drip with concern. "Is everything alright?"

Appledusk gave his head a shake, reminding himself over and over: _Mapleshade is stronger than Fernleaf ever would be. The kits will be okay._

Even through the relentless consoles his mind played, Appledusk could not forget the pain or fear.

"I …" his words ran dry. He took a slight step away from Mapleshade, heart hammering.

He finally knew why he had fallen in love with the ThunderClan warrior.

She resembled Fernleaf so much – her eyes, her pelt, her smell, her voice. Every single thing she did oozed with the likeliness of Appledusk's previous love.

A flicker of hurt crossed Mapleshade's gaze. "Appledusk. You need to tell me what's troubling you," she mewed firmly.

"It's … it's nothing." Appledusk looked away. His mind was having trouble processing everything.

Mapleshade had kits.

And Appledusk was scared.

. . .

The next morning, Appledusk opened his eyes to the twitter of birds.

"Good morning." He raised his head to the direction of the voice.

Fernpaw.

Another reminder of Fernleaf. He shuddered. Why did the previous pretty RiverClan warrior consume his thoughts so much?

He replayed the events last night. His heart gripped in pain at the thought of the arrival of his second litter of kits. He hoped desperately that they would be okay. But then again, the Clan had started raising suspicions about his disappearance. Meeting Mapleshade had become more risky than ever.

_If RiverClan ever found out …_

Appledusk's stomach pooled with dread.

Meanwhile, Fernpaw gave him a sharp prod with her paw. "Ow," Appledusk muttered. Fernpaw gave him a friendly flick with her tail. "You've been sleeping for _ages," _she grumbled. "Let's go hunt!"

Appledusk sighed. "Okay, okay."

Fernpaw gave an excited squeak. "Hurry up and groom yourself then!" she coaxed. "I'll be waiting outside."

Appledusk watched the pretty apprentice slip out of the warriors' den, tail kinked.

He twisted around and started to rasp his tongue across his back.

He desperately hoped that Mapleshade was okay.

. . .

A sudden pain woke Mapleshade in the middle of the night.

She gasped, drawing her haunches closer around her as another spasm of pain gripped her.

Leafheart jolted awake at Mapleshade's sudden intake of air. The queen crossed over to Mapleshade's nest, sniffing her warily. "Is everything okay?" Leafheart asked. "It …" Mapleshade flinched. "It … hurts …" She let out a small squeak with agony.

"I'll get Graywhisker," Leafheart announced. "Do … that," Mapleshade managed.

With that, the queen sped out of the den, leaving Morningdew, the kits, and Mapleshade alone.

Morningdew padded over and started to lick Mapleshade's head gently, her tone hushed. "It's probably the kits," she assured. "They'll be fine and healthy, I guarantee it."

Mapleshade let her rasp her tongue on her head while more pain gripped her stomach. The agony was too much. At once, all the hurt started to build inside her. Mapleshade let out a screech, her eyes squeezed shut and her body trembling.

At once, Graywhisker and Spottedtail crashed into the den, jaws crammed with herbs. "Leafheart, Morningdew – get your kits out of here. Spottedtail and I will deal with Mapleshade."

The two queens nodded, whisking Sorrelkit, Bumblekit, and Tawnykit out the nursery opening. By then, some of the Clan had started to stir.

"Shhhh, it's okay," Spottedtail said gently. Mapleshade whimpered, hoping that everything the medicine cat apprentice said was true.

"Here." Spottedtail pried Mapleshade's jaws open, inserting a sturdy stick. "Bite down."

Mapleshade nodded, relieved. And suddenly, the worst of the pain gripped her.

Mapleshade let out a yowl, muffled by the stick. She bit down hard, splintering the wood and feeling her stomach spasm. "The kits are coming!" Graywhisker yowled. Mapleshade felt Spottedtail press her paws to her stomach. "That's it, Mapleshade. PUSH!"

The one word reminded Mapleshade of Rose's kitting. _It will be different this time, _she promised.

Mapleshade grunted, heaving. The stick continued to splinter in her mouth. "PUSH!" Spottedtail screeched again.

Mapleshade screwed her eyes shut, letting out ragged breaths as finally, the pressure in her stomach started to lighten. "One so far!" Spottedtail yelled. "There's more! Hang in there, Mapleshade!"

Mapleshade let out a small screech as another spasm gripped her stomach. "You can do it," a ghostly voice whispered. Mapleshade pricked her ears. _Thrushfeather?_

"They aren't mine, but I will care for the nonetheless," he assured. "Now push like you've never pushed before."

Mapleshade grunted, moaning as more pain danced in her stomach. "You can do it, love. Think of the strong, healthy kits you'll have when this is all over."

Thrushfeather's words echoed in her ears, and with that, with a mighty heave, Spottedtail let out a shriek.

"Two more!" the medicine cat apprentice cried joyfully. "There's … there's one more!"

Mapleshade let out a groan. When would this ever end?

And suddenly, the biggest wave of agony over them all, loomed up inside her, a tidal wave of hurt that Mapleshade could not fight off. Graywhisker patted his paws around her stomach. "Feels like a big one," he noted.

Mapleshade let out a weak cry finally breaking the cursed stick and releasing the last bundle inside her.

"FOUR KITS, MAPLESHADE! YOU DID IT!" Spottedtail's joyful yowl echoed around the camp. Mapleshade flattened her ears. What she would give to make the medicine cat apprentice _shut up._

"They're beautiful," Thrushfeather's soft voice echoed in her ears. Mapleshade let out a small whimper. "Let me … let me see." She croaked.

Graywhisker and Spottedtail pushed the four little mewling things towards her. "They're beautiful," Mapleshade whispered, licking each of their heads. Unlike the other queens, there was no father in the Clan to share Mapleshade's pride.

Mapleshade propped herself up on her fore-legs, sweeping the kits closer with her tail. The four of them latched onto her stomach, mewling with content.

Thrushfeather's familiar scent bathed Mapleshade's nose. "I will forever watch them up in StarClan," he whispered. Mapleshade let out a gusty sigh of relief. "Thank you," she whispered. "Of course, my love." Came Thrushfeather's confident mew.

Mapleshade looked at her new family happily. The pain had all been worth it.

_Too bad there is no one else here to share it, _she thought wistfully. _Maybe if Thrushfeather lived …._

Mapleshade let her tears fall from the corners of her eyes. _If Thrushfeather lived, _he _would be the father of these kits._

Mapleshade watched her kits lovingly. _I love you, Thrushfeather._

_I finally understand._

. . .

Mapleshade blinked, purring when she caught hold of her new kits.

Rubbing a paw across her eyes, she gave a luxurious stretch, welcoming the daylight. Her kitting had been at moon-high, and she had slept until sun-high. Her stomach growled. It was time to eat.

Mapleshade hauled herself to her paws, quickly grooming her fur before picking her way out of the den to the fresh-kill pile.

"Mapleshade! You're awake!"

Startled, the ThunderClan warrior whipped around to the direction of the joyful yowl.

It was Spottedtail.

"You're kits are beautiful!" She meowed happily. "Have you decided on names?"

Mapleshade shook her head. Spottedtail gave her a nudge. "Any idea on who the father is?" she teased.

_Graywhisker probably told her about our encounter yesterday, _Mapleshade thought. She groaned inwardly. Gossip was one of her least favorite things.

Spottedtail looked at her for a moment, than shrugged. "It's okay if you don't tell me," she said lightly. Mapleshade could sense the dying curiosity under her cheerful voice, but didn't utter a word.

"I'll leave you be," Spottedtail said after a moment of silence. She gave Mapleshade a friendly flick with her tail. "Tell me when you come up with the names!" she called.

Mapleshade nodded. "I will!" she replied.

Thankfully, Honeyheart had already issued patrols. Many of the she-cats were not in camp right now.

Mapleshade picked up a sparrow and headed back into the nursery, curling herself around her kits. They were her new life.

Her gaze swept over them lovingly.

The biggest had russet-colored fur and green eyes; Mapleshade remembered catching a glimpse of them during the kitting. He was definitely muscularly built, with broad shoulders and a sleek pelt. _Pinekit, _Mapleshade thought instantly. The color of his fur immediately reminded her of a pine-cone.

Pinekit's sister slept beside him, her chest rising and falling gently. She had soft, pale gray fur and a small nose. _Pebblekit, _Mapleshade decided.

The new queen bent down and took a few gulps of sparrow, looking at the next kit. His red fur was like a flame. "Fierykit," Mapleshade said aloud. Leafheart twitched an eye open. "What did you say?" she murmured, hauling herself up from her nest. "Oh," Mapleshade gave her chest a few embarrassed licks. "Just deciding on what to name the kits," she meowed.

Leafheart let out a purr. "Can I help?" she asked gently. "Of course," Mapleshade responded. Leafheart picked her way across the sleeping bodies of her kits, stopping in front of Mapleshade's.

"What have you come up with so far?" the queen prompted. Mapleshade dipped her head to touch Pinekit's fluffy russet fur with her nose. "Pinekit," she introduced. Leafheart nodded. "I like it," she replied.

Mapleshade touched the next lightly. "Pebblekit," she said. Leafheart smiled.

Mapleshade stopped and raised her head. "I was thinking about Fierykit for this one," she meowed. "His red pelt is like a flame."

The name was a bit iffy, but Mapleshade liked it nonetheless. After a few silent moments, Leafheart exhaled. "Okay," she meowed. "So you haven't named the last?"

Mapleshade's last kit was skinny and small, which resulted in a look of weakness. Mapleshade didn't care. She was still beautiful. With a golden pelt and white-tipped ears, she resembled Leafheart greatly. "What about … Petalkit?" Leafheart said quietly.

"Petalkit … that sounds nice." Mapleshade gave the golden kit a lick. "Thanks, Leafheart."

"Of course," the queen replied.

As Leafheart left the den to go to the fresh-kill pile, Mapleshade buried her muzzle in her kits' fur. "You are my life now," she whispered, heart fluttering.

"I will never cease loving you."

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, what didja think?**

**I know Fierykit's name is like, wuuuuut? I kinda got it from Survivors ... **

**The reason why Mapleshade wants revenge ... is in the NEXT CHAPTER! Yayyy! I'm just as excited as you are! **

**How was the Appledusk POV? Should I write another?**

**Please leave your answers in the REVIEWS! Oh, and constructive criticisms, what you like/don't like, etc. Thank yaa!(:**

**I'm still accepting applications for Season 1 Warriors Got Talent! Stop by! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**.x. .X.x.**


	15. Betrayal

**A/N: The chapter I've been anticipating for the whole time!**

**Again, two POV's: Graywhisker's and Mapleshade's. Though you might not see Graywhisker in the same light again after this ...**

**The drama continues next chapter! While this one is mildly depressing, the chapter 16 is a WHOLE other story.(;**

**Reviews so far: 66! Yayy! More cookies!:3**

**Word Count: 3,342. (Making it up from last chapter)**

**Cookies given out so far: 4 batches!**

**Flavors: White Chocolate Chip Macedonia, Choc. Chip, Fudge, M&M, Sugar cookies, Peanut Butter, and - NEW! - Snickerdoodles!**

**Replies:**

**Bubbles-Vampire: Yeah, it's a bit iffy. **

**Pinkblossom97473: Thanks! That's cool B)**

**Cody The Pikachu: Yeah, Thrushfeather is _kinda _based off of Thrushpelt ... :3 Next chapter ... your questions shall be answered!^^**

**Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity: Haha, thanks.(; YES! Moment we've ALL been waiting for! *throws mini party***

**Poppyflower of Stormclan: Will do(: **

**Frozenstream of Oakclan: Cool! What fanfics are those? Are they good? Thanks!**

**Epic Swag Cat YOLO: lol. You're hilarious.(;**

**Dedications:**

**Bubbles-Vampire, Pinkblossom97473, Cody The Pikachu, Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity, Poppyflower of Stormclan, Frozenstream of Oakclan, and Epic Swag Cat YOLO! Thanks guys!(:**

**Song: Wings by Little Mix **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Graywhisker wrapped his fluffy gray tail around his paws, searching the crowd of cats in front of him._

It was the Gathering.

The medicine cats of the five Clans sat at the base of the Great Rock, staring out to the rest of the assembled cats.

Graywhisker was on a mission.

He _needed _to know who was the father of Mapleshade's kits. She certainly didn't have a mate in ThunderClan. The closest cat she'd ever come to being even friends with was Thrushfeather, but he was dead. _She would have told Poppyleaf if her mother was still alive … right? _Graywhisker cringed. The tortoise-shell she-cat had joined StarClan with Thrushfeather in the night of the fox attack.

Three deaths in one night.

It was all Graywhisker could do from yowling aloud in anguish. StarClan had visited him before the battle to tell him that danger was coming to his beloved Clan … and who had woken them up? Mapleshade.

Sometimes the ThunderClan medicine cat felt as if he had not fulfilled his duty to the Clan._ He _was the one getting warnings and prophecies, not warriors, queens, or kits! Not even elders!

And yet, Mapleshade had been the one that saved the day. If it weren't for her, more than three cats would be dead.

Suddenly, Graywhisker let out a hiss as a sharp paw prodded into the side of his flank almost painfully. Spottedtail. "What is it?" he grumbled. Spottedtail's ears twitched. "I was … I was talking to Mapleshade about the kits before the Gathering … I kept looking at them … and don't you think their heads look like that RiverClan warrior?" Graywhisker's apprentice nodded in the direction of a sleek, muscular tom with brilliant green eyes. Spottedtail squinted. "Especially the russet one," she added softly. "Mapleshade named him Pinekit. Doesn't Pinekit look awfully like that brown tom?"

Graywhisker snorted. "You have to be kidding," he muttered. "How can you tell?"

Spottedtail narrowed her eyes. "He just reminds me of the kits so much. We already know that Mapleshade doesn't have a mate in the Clan. That means … whoever the father is has to be in a rival Clan."

Graywhisker stiffened. "How do you know?" he hissed. "What if the father already died?" Spottedtail shook her head. "Something tells me …" she swallowed. "Something tells me that the father of those kits is at the Gathering right now."

Graywhisker turned to glance at his apprentice. "I'm certain," she whispered.

Suddenly, a loud yowl echoed above the two. Sparrowstar. "Let the Gathering begin!" The SkyClan leader called. The murmuring died down and Graywhisker could hear Sparrowstar pad softly to the front of the rock. He clenched his teeth as grit showered down on the medicine cats. Standing at the foot of the rock had its drawbacks.

"Prey has been plentiful!" Sparrowstar yowled. "We have a new two new warriors and apprentices: Fawnpaw, Mosspaw, Starlingeye, and Tigerstorm."

The cats gathered below started to chant the four names. Graywhisker noticed a pretty tortoise-shell she cat standing amidst her SkyClan Clan mates, beaming proudly. She kept casting stares to the two new apprentices, chest puffed out proudly. _Raintalon, _Graywhisker thought with amusement. _Mosspaw and Fawnpaw are her kits._ The SkyClan queen was famous for her prideful temper.

As the cheering died down, Sparrowstar let out a low hiss. "Twigstar, I am glad to inform you that the ThunderClan scent has disappeared from out territory. Let us wish that that scenario never happens again."

"Okay," Twigstar responded quietly.

Graywhisker's ears shot up. Why was the ThunderClan leader so tired? Spottedtail drew in a sharp breath beside him. "Does he need some strengthening herbs?" she wondered ruefully. "No," Graywhisker growled. "He's just … tired."

"From what?" Spottedtail retorted. Graywhisker shrugged. "Whatever it is …" he curled his lip. "He is leader, and he must act like one."

Spottedtail pressed her lips into a straight line, but did not respond.

As Sparrowstar stepped back, Shadestar padded forward.

"ShadowClan has prospered," Shadestar announced. "With an approaching leaf-bare, we remain as strong as ever. Recently, Shorttail has kitted. She has two strong daughters named Dewkit and Mistkit."

Yowls of approval echoed through the cats.

As Shadestar finished delivering his speech, Heatherstar walked forward and informed the cats that Springheart had stepped down from the position of deputy, having reached too old of an age to continue. "Hawkwing will succeed her," Heatherstar declared.

"_Hawkwing! Hawkwing!"_

Beside him, Spottedtail joined in on the cheering. Graywhisker spotted a brown tom with a white chest purring contently. _That's probably him, _the medicine cat decided.

Fernstar announced the plentiful fish in the river, though forecasted rains were supposed to make the waterway swell. She declared gravely that Sagepaw had drowned while looking for herbs, and Bramblepaw would succeed her.

Hearing this, the cats let out purrs of welcome. Graywhisker cast a glance across from him. Bramblepaw was a white she-cat with black spots and blue eyes. Graywhisker liked her instantly.

Last of all, Twigstar padded forward to deliver his report. Based on his earlier actions, Graywhisker wasn't feeling too good about the upcoming speech.

Twigstar let out a sigh, as if he wished he weren't there. "Prey has been … plentiful," he managed. "Mapleshade has moved to the nursery, and she delivered four kits three days ago: Pebblekit, Fierykit, and Petalkit."

Leafheart stretched on her tip-toes. "You forgot Pinekit," she called softly. The ThunderClan cats exchanged uneasy glances.

"Oh yes, and Pinekit," Twigstar added dully.

Mews of congratulations echoed through the Clans. Graywhisker's gaze swept through the cats. The exact same brown tom Spottedtail had pointed out before was looking quite relieved, though seconds ago his jaw had been dropped in horror. _Why would it matter to him about kits delivered in ThunderClan? He _is _RiverClan, after all. _Graywhisker furrowed his eyebrows.

Twigstar ended his speech by jumping off the rock heavily, almost tripping over if it hadn't been for Sweetbriar. Graywhisker swallowed. Twigstar was old, but no _that _old.

Spottedtail followed his gaze, frowning as she padded over to question the ThunderClan leader. The other four leaders jumped off the Great Rock, waving their tails for their cats to follow them. RiverClan was the first to leave, than ShadowClan, than WindClan. SkyClan and ThunderClan were last, but at the rate of the slow gait Twigstar walked with, Graywhisker was sure that it would take them all a moon to finally reach home.

He gazed up at the full moon, his heart twisting. If that brown RiverClan warrior really _was_ Mapleshade's mate, what would happen to her and the kits?

Worst of all, what would happen to the _Clan?_

. . .

_Mapleshade woke to the tussle of Pinekit._

"What are you doing, my sweet?" she murmured, yawning. Poppyleaf used to call her that all the time.

Pinekit gazed up at her with round green eyes. "Mama, I'm just playing," he assured. Mapleshade grinned "Playing? Playing what?" she asked.

Having been an only kit, she had no brothers or sisters to play with. Yellownose had been sour towards her ever since they were kits, and Thrushfeather and Thistlepelt had become warriors days before Mapleshade. She swallowed back the bittersweet memories, focusing her attention on her kits.

Pinekit and conjured a mossball, and he was passing it to each of his siblings, purring loudly. _He would make a fine leader, _Mapleshade thought absently. _Already commanding his siblings._

She rasped her tongue over each of their pelts, making sure they ended up sleek and shiny. "Mom!" Pebblekit whined. "We were in the middle of a game!"

"And you need to be clean before you continue," Mapleshade chimed. Fierykit stuck up his stubby tail to the air. He sniffed. "I can already groom myself, mama." He said boastfully. "Oh?" Mapleshade responded.

Fierykit licked his paw a few times, than drew it over his tiny ears. "All done!" He crowed.

Mapleshade shuffled over to him, purring. "That's not really all to it," she meowed.

Just then, a rumble echoed through the sky.

The four kits let out fearful squeaks, rushing to Mapleshade's side. "W-What was that?" trembled Petalkit. Pinekit's green eyes were wary, but he managed to keep his short fur flat. "It's nothing," he scoffed. "See? It went away!"

Pinekit's siblings relaxed, but a moment after their brother's console, the sky opened with a mighty roar. Mapleshade's kits let out shrills of terror, burrowing once again in their mother's fur. Mapleshade let out a throaty purr. "It's okay, my sweets," she murmured fondly. "It's just a thunderstorm."

"Thunder-Thunderstorm?" Petalkit squeaked. Mapleshade nodded wisely. "There will be rain," she meowed. Pinekit's tail bushed up. "Can we see? Mommy, can we see?" he begged. Fierykit nodded eagerly. Mapleshade sighed. "Only if it's a light rain," she meowed sternly. Fierykit beamed.

Suddenly, three kits crashed into the nursery, dripping wet, their mothers running in behind them. Leafheart and Morningdew. "Good morning," Mapleshade greeted. Leafheart nodded, and Morningdew forced a purr.

Already, the rain was crashing down outside the den. "We just took out our kits for a few seconds, and _BAM!_ The rain came." Morningdew shook her head. "They're restless these days," she concluded.

Mapleshade gave a _mrrow _of amusement. "It certainly seems like it," she agreed.

Pinekit let out a squeak as Tawnykit shook out her fur beside him. "Oh! Sorry!" she apologized. Pinekit shook his head. "It's fine," he grumbled.

Petalkit took a wary step forward. "Who are … who are you?" she asked. "I'm Tawnykit," the tortoise-shell kit purred. Bumblekit and Sorrelkit introduced themselves as well.

Soon, the seven kits were meowing aloud happily, chattering like starlings. Mapleshade gazed at her four kits fondly. She had never felt like this before. Love had never been so strong.

"Mapleshade."

Mapleshade's ears pricked up to the direction of the voice. Graywhisker. "What is it?" she murmured.

"Come to my den – we need to talk." Graywhisker responded.

Mapleshade cast a longing glance at the kits, but nodded. "I'm just going to have a little conversation with Graywhisker," she mewed to Leafheart and Morningdew. "I'll be right back." The two queens nodded. "Your kits will be safe," Leafheart assured in a teasing tone. Mapleshade let out a _mrrow _of laughter, slipping out of the den and racing towards the medicine cats' den. She could just see Graywhisker's bushy gray tail disappearing into the cave.

Mapleshade cringed as rain pounded onto her pelt. _This isn't light rain at all, _she thought to herself. Grimly, she streaked into the den, shaking her pelt thoroughly. "There's nothing like a shower of rain," Spottedtail mewed cheerily. Mapleshade snorted.

"Have a seat," Graywhisker meowed gruffly. Mapleshade nodded and sat back on her haunches, slightly curious.

Graywhisker began with a grunt. "Since the night you kitted, we were wondering who the mate was," Graywhisker meowed. Mapleshade's heart stopped. _This _was what they wanted to talk about?

"Well, that's none of your business." She snapped, getting to her paws and preparing to run back to the nursery.

Spottedtail raised a paw. "Stop, Mapleshade." She mewed firmly. "This … this is important." Her eyes were pools of pity, but she nodded. "Please sit down again."

Mapleshade had no choice but to obey, but her heart remained guarded.

"The thing is …" Spottedtail swallowed. "We are sure you don't have a mate in the Clan. You and Thrushfeather were attractive enough, but he is dead. If you don't have a mate in the Clan … that means …"

Mapleshade closed her eyes, her heart thumping a mile a minute.

"There was a particular tom," Graywhisker continued. "There was a particular RiverClan tom that looked quite like your kits. He had the same green eyes as Pinekit, and he is built exactly like Fierykit. Tell me, Mapleshade, do you know the name of that RiverClan tom?"

Mapleshade looked up.

Spottedtail was looking at her with intense eyes, silently egging her on. Graywhisker's expression was hard.

"Appledusk," Mapleshade whispered weakly.

"And were you and Appledusk perhaps … more than rivals?" Graywhisker pressed on. "Maybe …

"Mates?"

Mapleshade's heart stopped.

How did they know?

"I-I can't help you anymore," she meowed. Mapleshade prepared to get up onto her paws again.

Spottedtail sprang up, her eyes wild. "You must tell us, Mapleshade!" she cried. "It matters to the entire Clan!"

Mapleshade flinched.

"You can't hide it anymore!" Spottedtail continued. "You _have to tell us!"_

_Have to?_

"Please, Mapleshade. Do it for ThunderClan."

Mapleshade squeezed her eyes shut.

This was not how it was supposed to end.

"Tell us! Please!" Spottedtail begged.

"_It's time for the truth."_

_Thrushfeather?_

"_That's right. Tell them. Be strong, Mapleshade._

"_Just tell them."_

Mapleshade drew in a breath. _This is for you, Thrushfeather._

"_Thank you."_

"Appledusk … Appledusk is my mate."

"_Is?" _Spottedtail repeated. Mapleshade nodded. "Is," she confirmed. "I will love him until my dying breath."

Graywhisker grunted. "So you've betrayed the warrior code in finding a mate in RiverClan," he concluded.

Mapleshade whirled around. "My loved ones are dead!" she spat. "Thrushfeather and Poppyleaf are in StarClan now! And you still expect me to find a mate here?"

Graywhisker's eyes grew cold. "It's the warrior code," he replied evenly. Mapleshade drew in a sharp breath. "Well, the code needs to _change!" _Mapleshade hissed. She turned around and stalked out of the medicine cat, heart brimming with hurt and guilt. Her biggest secret was exposed.

She broke into a run as she was met with the continuous rain. Her paws sped across the clearing as she finally slipped back into the nursery, back into the safety of her kits and the queens.

Mapleshade wanted to leave it all behind.

. . .

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

_Why is it Honeyheart making the call?_

Leafheart pricked her ears. "Why can't Twigstar just say that?" she grumbled. Morningdew shrugged. "Feeling tired, I guess?" she meowed uncertainly. Leafheart snorted. "Yeah, probably." She replied.

"C'mon, kits." Mapleshade murmured. She hated stirring them from their sleep, but Clan meetings were always important. Petalkit let out a whimper. "Mama, can't we sleep?" she murmured. Fierykit agreed drowsily. "Sorry, my sweets." Mapleshade replied ruefully. "We have to listen to a Clan meeting."

"_Clan meeting?" _Pinekit jumped to his paws, eyes shining. "Wake up, wake up!" he yowled. "it's a Clan meeting!"

At once, Tawnykit, Bumblekit, Sorrelkit, Fierykit, Petalkit, and Pebblekit jumped to their paws, dashing out of the nursery entrance, tails bushed in excitement. The three queens exchanged knowing glances, purring in amusement.

As Mapleshade stepped out of the den, she noticed Graywhisker standing next to Twigstar on the Highrock. _That's weird._

As soon as the whole Clan was gathered in the center of the clearing, Graywhisker let out a yowl. Mapleshade glanced towards the medicine cats' den, where Spottedtail was sitting outside anxiously. The medicine cat apprentice kept looking at her paws, tail continuously thumping the ground.

"Thank goodness the rain has stopped," Leafheart meowed aloud. Morningdew nodded. "I just _hate_ getting my pelt wet," she agreed. _They__ would never master the art of swimming, _Mapleshade thought with a snort.

"Kits'!" at Mapleshade's soft call, Pinekit, Pebblekit, Petalkit, and Fierykit came scampering towards her. "The camp's so BIG!" Fierykit gasped in awe. "I know!" squeaked Pebblekit.

Tigerstripe padded forward. "Congratulations," he meowed. Mapleshade nodded in thanks. "Who are you?" Pinekit asked in surprise. "My name is Tigerstripe," the tom replied. Pinekit stretched on his tip-toes. "Mommy, can he be my mentor?" he asked impatiently. Mapleshade let out a purr. "That's up to Twigstar," she replied. "But I'll be sure to tell him that you're interested."

Tigerstripe let out a _mrrow _of amusement. "Me too," he added. "Thanks!" Pinekit meowed.

Finally, the chatter of the cats died away, and Graywhisker stepped forward.

"Mapleshade, where are you?" he called. The cats turned to look at her. "Here," Mapleshade responded.

"_You are charged with treason!" _Graywhisker shrieked.

"_What?"_ Mapleshade yowled. Graywhisker's eyes blazed. "Mapleshade is mated with a cat in RiverClan! His name is Appledusk, and _he _is the father of those kits!"

Gasps echoed through the cats. Blood roared in Mapleshade's ears.

"Therefore, Twigstar has agreed that I sentence Mapleshade into exile! She is no longer a member of ThunderClan, and she must take her four kits and leave us – FOREVER!"

"What!" Honeyheart jumped to her paws. Caterwauls erupted in the Clan, and Mapleshade shrank back, her heart pounding and her teeth bared. Morningdew and Leafheart took a step away from her, and Pinekit, Pebblekit, Petalkit and Fierykit turned to look at her with confusion. "Mama?" Petalkit meowed softly.

"What Mapleshade has done has been against the warrior code!" Graywhisker screeched. "LEAVE US!"

Mapleshade took a hesitant step back. Her once-friendly Clanmates turned on her, eyes glinting with coldness. "Why, Mapleshade?" Bluepelt whispered. Yellownose's jaw was gaped open. Even Thistlepelt was at the loss of words.

The entire camp was silent.

Rage started to build in Mapleshade's heart. They dared to question her loyalty? What were they thinking?

"You know what?" she spat, raking the ground. "If this is how you treat me, than be it! I _will _be back!"

"Take your kits with you," Twigstar called softly. His brown eyes were pools of pity.

Pebblekit let out a frightened mew. "We have to … we have to leave?" she squeaked. Petalkit buried herself in Mapleshade's fur. Fierykit's hair stood on an end, but he didn't back down. Pinekit stood by his brother, looking at Mapleshade with fear.

"I will take Pebblekit, Petalkit, and Fierykit with me," Mapleshade decided. Petalkit let out a sigh of relief. Pinekit's green eyes stretched wide. "Mommy? What about me?" he meowed.

"Pinekit. I love you so much, and I want you to stay with the Clan." Mapleshade padded forward, burying her muzzle in her son's fur. "You _will _prevail," she murmured. "You will have Tigerstripe as your mentor, you will train as hard as you can. And some day, I believe that _you _will be Clan leader."

Pinekit looked at the ground. "Thank you, mama." He meowed softly. He cats a glance at his siblings, running forward and exchanging last good-byes.

Mapleshade raised her head, meeting the cold stare of Graywhisker.

"I request a couple of things, though." She meowed. "First, Pinekit is to stay in ThunderClan." Twigstar nodded, but Graywhisker remained frozen. "Second …" Turning, Mapleshade fixed her gaze to Sweetbriar. "Will you be the mother of Pinekit?" she meowed, her words shattering her heart. "You fully deserve it," she added.

"Are you kidding? Of course!" Sweetbriar raced forward and showered her with licks, her eyes full of sadness. "I understand that this is totally unfair, Mapleshade, but I wish you safe travels."

"Thank you," Mapleshade murmured, glancing back up to Twigstar and Graywhisker. The two toms looked down at them, expressions unreadable.

"Pinekit, this is your new mama," Mapleshade whispered. She ushered the russet kit forward. Bravely, Pinekit looked up at Sweetbriar. "Hi," he said softly. Sweetbriar nuzzled him warmly. "Never forget Mapleshade," she murmured. "She is your birth mother. I am only one who stepped in to fill her duties." Mapleshade's heart swelled. At least she would not be forgotten by her son.

"Lastly," she declared. Graywhisker met her gaze. "I want Tigerstripe to be Pinekit's mentor."

Pinekit looked up at Graywhisker and Twigstar hopefully. At last, Twigstar dipped his head. "Very well," he murmured.

Graywhisker took a step forward. "That's enough," he hissed. "Leave!"

Mapleshade took a step back, sweeping a tail around her three remaining kits. "C'mon," she murmured. "Let's go find your father."

Pebblekit's eyes lit up. "Father?" she echoed brightly. Mapleshade nodded.

"Follow me," she whispered, breaking into a run. She pushed through the gorse barrier for the last time, twisting around to glance at the camp she grew up in and once-loved. Her old Clanmates watched her go.

"Safe travels," Honeyheart called. Spottedtail stepped forward. "Pinekit will be safe!" She promised. Mapleshade dipped her head.

_Thank you._

Then she broke into a run, heading for the RiverClan border.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise!**

**She left Pinekit behind, took Pebblekit, Fierykit, and Petalkit with her, and is hoping to find Appledusk. What will she do? Comment your guesses please! I love to hear from you!**

**More violence, drama, adventure, and depression ahead! Yayyy!XD**

**What did you think?**

**xXellieXx**


	16. Revenge

**A/N: Heyyo!**

**Sorry for not updating in so long, I had some things to do over the weekend(:**

**Last chapter had SO MANY reviews! THANK YOU! We've officially reached 80 reviews! Thank you so much for making this dream possible, guys.(;**

**Word Count: 1,418. Sorry guys, this chapter is SUPER short ... definitely took a long time to write though.**

**Reviews: 80! 14 new reviews! THANK YOU! [my life is complete :3]**

**Cookies: 5 batches given out so far! WOOOO! Good job guys, you get cookies today!(:**

**Flavors: White Choc. Chip Macedonia, Choc. Chip, Fudge, M&M, Sugar, Peanut Butter, Snickerdoodles, and - NEW! - Macaroons! **

**Replies: **

**DarkAngel643: Thank you! I'm pretty sure I saw your YouTube video on Warriors funfacts ...? It was pretty cool**

**Berrystorm: shhhh caaaalm doooown ... iiiiit's okaaaaay ...(;**

**starlight0702: [since you reviewed so many times I'll reply to your first one] I try, I try. Thank you, but I am aware of that and I'll do my best.(:**

**Hey Itz Jen: Treason: act of doing something against who you're supposed to be doing it for. (if that doesn't seem confusing enough)**

**Cody The Pikachu: it's cool, I don't think any spoilers were involved.(: thanks!**

**Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity: *takes hammar and beats Gray up* shhh...don't tell...you're right...**

**Wish Upon A Warrior Cat: Yes! and yes again!**

**Bubbles-Vampire: Yep! In the actual books, it says Pinekit's mom is Sweetbriar.(; Thanks!**

**Samjam75: Yep!**

**Dedications  
**

**DarkAngel643, Berrystorm, starlight0702, Hey Itz Jen, Cody The Pikachu, Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity, Wish Upon A Warrior Cat, Bubbles-Vampire, and Samjam75! Thanks guys!**

**Song: Fancy by Iggy Azaela**

**Enjooy!**

* * *

_The river had swelled._

Pebblekit raced forward, eyes wide. "This is the river?" she whispered. She turned to look back at Mapleshade. "I didn't know it was so big!" she mewed softly in awe. Petalkit nodded.

Mapleshade swallowed down her horror, turning to face her kits. "It's not usually like this," she replied. "Because of the rain, it's just … bigger."

Fierykit took a step forward, his paws just slightly dipped into the water. "It's so cold!" he suddenly shrieked, taking a jump back. Pebblekit dipped her nose to the liquid, squealing in response. _Kits._

"Listen, you three wait here while I cross into RiverClan territory. I need to get Appledusk." Mapleshade announced. Petalkit tipped her head to one side. "Who's Appledusk?" She asked curiously. Mapleshade inhaled deeply. "You're father," she replied simply.

Fierykit's orange tail started to quiver. "I can't possibly imagine what he looks like!" the young kit breathed. Mapleshade let out a knowing purr. "You will be satisfied," she promised.

Lightly, the once-ThunderClan she-cat placed a paw on one of the stepping stones. It slid under her touch. The raging river suddenly looked even more terrifying.

Water sprayed the sky as waves continuously pumped the air. Mapleshade shrank back as a few drops caught her in the nose. _If I ever drowned …_ With a shiver, Mapleshade unsteadily leaped onto the rock. Her paws scrabbled and she fought to get a paw-hold. _For the kits._

At the thought, Mapleshade prepared herself to leap onto the next rock, gaze fixed ahead and slowly measuring the distance.

Suddenly, there was a shriek.

Mapleshade whipped around in terror. The kits!

Fierykit's flame-like pelt flashed in the water, his tiny jaws agape. "Moooommy!" He cried and wailed, tiny paws churning the water uselessly. "I'm coming!" Mapleshade cried, abandoning her task and jumping into the water. "Petalkit, Pebblekit, _stay where you are!" _Mapleshade screeched.

+.Too late.

Petalkit, being the smallest and weakest of the three, jumped into the spray and started to fight her way towards her brother. Pebblekit stood on the shore, ready to spring. Mapleshade let out a loud yowl. "Pebblekit! DON'T MOVE! Petalkit, get back on land!"

Petalkit's golden head went under.

Mapleshade let out a yowl, paddling towards her kit furiously. _Thank StarClan Appledusk taught me how to swim!_

She continued to make her way to her daughter, straining to go faster. "Petalkit! Kick! Kick like you've never before!" Mapleshade shrieked. Petalkit vainly tried to gasp for air, tipping her head back. But the waves and the strength of the river were stronger. Once her golden face appeared above water, more waves sent her crashing back down. "PETALKIT!" Blood roared in Mapleshade's ears and her heart started to thump erratically. The current started dragging Petalkit and Fierykit away from Mapleshade's grasp, further and further away …

Mapleshade reached out a paw. She was _so close …_

"PETALKIT! FIERYKIT! Keep fighting!" Mapleshade yowled, her heart breaking.

Suddenly, Pebblekit jumped in too.

"PEBBLEKIT!" Mapleshade started to make her way to the pale gray kit. Pebblekit managed to stay afloat, her gaze hard. "I can't just stand on shore while you try to save Petalkit and Fierykit!" She cried. "There are my siblings, and-" Pebblekit's head went under.

Mapleshade's world started to shatter around her as one by one, the current of the river dragged the three tiny bodies away from her. Mapleshade let out a shriek, continuing to paddle after her son and daughters. "STARCLAN! HELP ME!" Mapleshade screamed. Her family was being taken away from her like three leaves being swept away in the river.

Suddenly, a loud yowl pierced the air.

Mapleshade whipped around, her eyes widening.

Appledusk.

"Mapleshade, what are you doing out there?" the RiverClan tom cried. Mapleshade twisted her head to vainly catch a glimpse of him. "Our … OUR KITS!" Mapleshade screeched in response.

Suddenly, she lost her paw hold on the bottom of the river floor. Her paws slipped and she felt the water envelope her in its arms. Mapleshade lost her sight as the river closed over her head.

_Have my three remaining kits and I come to join StarClan?_

The thought filled her with , she felt jaws close around her neck. Appledusk's body pressed against hers as he began steadily swimming back to the RiverClan border with strong, fluid movements. Mapleshade let her head loll to one side. Her muscles were screaming her mind was blank.

Petalkit, Pebblekit, and Fierykit were gone.

"Hang in there, Mapleshade. Hang in there."

Mapleshade closed her eyes at Appledusk's throaty voice.

He had saved her.

When finally the RiverClan tom had pulled her onto shore, Mapleshade collapsed with a grunt. Her body shook from the cold and terror.

How could she live after this?

Appledusk pressed two paws to her chest, pumping the water out of her lungs. Mapleshade hiccupped, coughing out the fluid and drawing in ragged gasps. Her eyes fluttered open and she was met with the handsome image of her mate.

"Th-Thank you," she managed. Mapleshade unsteadily got to her paws, shaking when the air touched her fur. Appledusk's green eyes shone with concern. "What are you doing out here?" He asked quietly, touching his nose to her cheek. Mapleshade inhaled sharply. "My Clan … my Clan banished me," she murmured. Her heart twisted. She would never hear Thistlepelt's endless rants again, never pick battles with Yellownose, never see Spottedtail... It was all she could do to not start yowling in agony.

Appledusk stiffened. "Your Clan banished you?" He asked quietly. Mapleshade shuddered and nodded. "Th-They did. They found out that you and I are mates, and …"

"_What?"_

"I-I'm sorry, Appledusk! I brought the kits because I wanted them to find a nice, safe home in RiverClan, ThunderClan made me take them but I left Pinekit behind, and now I have no home …" Mapleshade felt tears fill her eyes. "The kits, Appledusk! Pebblekit, Fierykit, and Petalkit – they drowned in the river and got swept away! Please, Appledusk, please … just let me stay in RiverClan."

Appledusk's green eyes grew guarded. He took a step back, his lip curled. "A-Appledusk?" Mapleshade trembled, shivering from the cold. She didn't understand his sudden actions.

"This never should have worked," Appledusk growled. His green eyes glinted. Mapleshade drew in a breath. "What … what are you saying?"

Appledusk shook his head slowly. "If I let you stay, what's going to happen to me? The whole Clan will know – you can't just walk in! Mapleshade, it doesn't work that way."

Mapleshade's muscles tightened. "Not even … not even one night?"

Appledusk curled his tail. "No. Not even one night. You might have thought that there was something between us – but Mapleshade.

"I never loved you."

Mapleshade took a step back, terrified. "You … never?" she whispered, heart breaking. Every single moment with the RiverClan tom had been fore … nothing?

"Never," Appledusk growled. "In fact, I only started to even _like _you because of my previous love – Fernleaf." Appledusk's eyes clouded, but he shook his head. "Leave. You're nothing to me."

As for a good measure, Appledusk, raked his claws along Mapleshade's ear, sending her reeling. He turned and gave her a powerful hind kick, sending her crashing into the river.

"Go away – and _stay away!"_

Mapleshade could barely hear his words as her head went underwater. She managed to fight her way back up, just in time to see Appledusk stalk back to camp.

"TRAITOR!" Mapleshade roared, her heart blind with fury. "APPLEDUSK, I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS!" She screamed, paws churning. "I _WILL _BE BACK!"

Sadly, she realized that the RiverClan tom had heard none of her words. Her throat was raw and her words only came out in a whisper.

Struggling, Mapleshade started to swim steadily towards the ThunderClan border. Her ear stung and her body ached.

Her paws churned the water and her hind legs kicked powerfully in the current as she steadily came closer to her destination.

Finally, Mapleshade was able to haul herself back onto the opposite bank.

Despite the previous events, she still conjured the strength she needed to rasp her paw over her ear and start walking stiffly away.

ThunderClan _and _Appledusk would pay for what they did to her.

This was not over.

She began padding away from the forest, quickly passing through SkyClan territory and heading towards the Twoleg place.

She would find a place to spend the night, prey to eat, water to drink. She was strong.

She was Mapleshade.

* * *

**Sorry 'bout the length of this chapter.**

**Review?**

**Thank you!**

**~ellie**


	17. A New Start

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I am so excited to announce that we're at 90+ reviews now! Yayyy!**

**Word Count: 2,700 [hope that makes up for last chapter]**

**Reviews so far: 92! 12 more reviews! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**Cookies: 6 BATCHES! Woooo!**

**Flavors: White Choc. Chip Macedonia, Choc. Chip, Fudge, M&M, Sugar, Peanut Butter, Snickerdoodles, Macaroons, and - NEW! - Animal Crackers!**

**Replies:**

**xXSeahawkXx: yay!**

**Copper Boxer: thank you!**

**Cody The Pikachu: Yep! Thanks!**

**Streamshade: lol you're funny :P**

**Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity: hahahahahahaaaa**

**Sapphire13: OMGOMGOMG! heehee(; Thank yaa! :*x**

**danielle johnson: Thanks!(: That's a good idea, I can see where you go that from, but if Maplepaw/shade even attempted that, Whitetail would've probably leaped in and killed her instead. Remember, she was still that happy-go-lucky apprentice back then, and she didn't even want revenge on anybody yet(; as for appledusk ... his time will come later, don't worry(; I know I am TOTALLY anticipating that part ...**

**Dedications:**

**xXSeahawkXx, Copper Boxer, Cody The Pikachu, Streamshade, Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity, Sapphire13, and danielle johnson! Thanks guys!**

**Special Thanks: [I don't do this very often by I thought it was time to do another ...]**

**Cody The Pikachu: for reviewing every single chapter! You should earn an award for that! Thank you!**

**Sapphire13: just my real life bestie that I love to death :3 Sorry to get sappy on you, but thank you so much for reviewing ... 3 times! Yayy! ilysm**

**Song: Wiggle by Jason Derulo [the most HILARIOUS song EVA!]**

**Enjoyy!**

* * *

_Mapleshade gazed around her surroundings, wondering what to do._

She had just hunted, and her stomach was quite full. All that was missing was shelter.

_Shelter._

Mapleshade closed her eyes, her mind wandering back to the safety of the camp inside ThunderClan territory. The warm warriors' den. The barriers that protected the Clan from outsiders.

Mapleshade winced as she opened her eyes again. She was standing in a small space in front of a Twoleg nest. The place was barren, except for the tall fence in front of her and the grass under her paws. The sun scorched her fur, evaporating the water that had clung to her pelt earlier. Instead of the cold, wet feeling Mapleshade had experienced before, she was now faced with annoyance. It was too hot to be standing around, especially without the canopy of the trees to protect her from the sun's rays.

"Hey! You!"

Mapleshade's head snapped up.

A sleek tortoise-shell she-cat was standing on the fence above her, gazing down at Mapleshade with round blue eyes.

Mapleshade unsheathed her claws, a growl starting to build in her throat. _Enemy!_

"Calm down, its okay." The she-cat tipped her head to one side, her tone dripping with amusement. "My name's Shyne. Spelled S-H-Y-N-E. Notice how there is a _y _instead of an _i. _I am _forever _correcting other cats about that, so I thought that it would be wise to tell you first-hand. Wait, not that I'm _wise _or anything" – the she-cat let out a _mrrow _of laughter – "I'm actually pretty dumb. There was this one time where I was talking to my friend Rose, and I suddenly started laughing so hard snot started to dribble down-"

"Okay, okay. I don't really need to know about that," Mapleshade interrupted. She sheathed her claws, ears twitching. This kittypet was like none she'd ever met before. Then again, she'd only met one – Rose. _And she's dead, _Mapleshade thought with a shudder.

The kittypet gave a thoughtful smile, than bunched her haunches and leaped down. She landed heavily in front of Mapleshade, purring a greeting. "So, what's your name?" Shyne asked.

Mapleshade wondered whether to tell this kittypet personal information, but decided that Shyne meant no harm. What damage could a fat kittypet do?

"Mapleshade," she replied. Shyne raised her eyebrows. "All righty, M-…" her voice trailed off. Shyne leaned in closer, ears pressed to her head in embarrassment. "Ah, what is it again?" she asked.

Mapleshade repeated her name in amusement. Shyne narrowed her eyes in concentration. "Mapleshade, Mapleshade, Mapleshade …"

When finally the kittypet was through with practicing her name, she whipped around triumphantly. "Now that we're done with names, where do you come from?"

"The forest," Mapleshade replied blandly. Shyne's ears perked up. "The _forest?" _she echoed, eyes wide. Mapleshade nodded self-consciously.

Shyne leaped up and let out a squeal. "You're a _Clan cat!"_ she shrieked, hopping in circles. "Oh, this is so EXCITING!"

Mapleshade's muzzle twitched. "Wait … how do you know about the Clans?" she asked. Shyne let out a joyful laugh, stopping and panting from her recent exercise. "Oh, you know, there's a new cat in the neighborhood – Whitetail. He told me _all about you …"_

Mapleshade flinched. Why did Whitetail have to give away so much information? _But then again, _she reasoned, _that makes things kind of easier._

Suddenly, Shyne let out a shrill squeak. "I know what to do!" she gasped, eyes round. "I'll _take _you to Whitetail! You guys must know each other, right?"

Mapleshade nodded slowly, slightly fazed. "Oh, I'm so BRILLIANT!" Shyne yowled. She stopped, snapping her jaws shut. "Uh, well, maybe not _brilliant," _she added sheepishly. "You know, I'm totally not brilliant. I'm actually pretty dumb. There was this one time where I was talking to my friend Rose, and I suddenly started laughing so hard snot started to dribble down-"

"Ah, why don't you just take me to Whitetail?" Mapleshade suggested. Shyne blinked. "Oh yeah!" she jumped up, waving her tail excitedly. "This way!" she called.

Mapleshade let out a tiny sigh, but followed the talkative kittypet up the fence. "His house is just across from mine," Shyne explained. "Even though Rose is dead, Whitetail recently adopted another kit – Jake. We found him lying unconscious on the road. He was dying from _starvation! _Imagine! What kind of housefolk would _do that?"_ Shyne whipped around, her blue eyes full of pity. "Well, now Jake is living happily with his new brothers Thunder and Wild, and Whitetail is oh-so-happy, even from the death of his mate Rose. Wait, should I tell you about Rose?"

Mapleshade shook her head impatiently. "I already know her."

Shyne cocked her head to one side. "Oh? How?"

Mapleshade swallowed. "It's … a long story."

Shyne jutted out her lower lip. "But I love good stories and-"

"_Can we just go to Whitetail's?" _Mapleshade asked agitatedly. Shyne flattened her ears. "Oh! Sorry, getting off task again! That usually never happens, but oh well!"

She let out a cheerful squeal and started to run across her Twoleg-cut lawn. The grass still felt weird under Mapleshade's paws, but she followed the kittypet nonetheless. Maybe Whitetail would know what to do.

Shyne crossed a Thunderpath easily, with Mapleshade following much more slowly. "Aren't you afraid of monsters?" Mapleshade yowled. Shyne glanced back at her and shook her head. "No, you just have to listen to the roar and the tremble of the ground. If there's none, it's all clear."

Mapleshade nodded in interest. That information would grow handy.

Finally, Shyne jumped into the lawn of Whitetail's. "This is his place," she announced. "Have fun!"

Just as Mapleshade landed squarely on the grass, Shyne whipped around and raced back towards her Twoleg home, tail streaming out behind her.

Mapleshade watched her go, feeling a twinge of sadness. _She is not a friend, _Mapleshade reminded herself. _I have no friends in this place._

Mapleshade dragged her paws through the grass, circling the Twoleg den and finding herself in the back, the place where Rose kitted. Memories of blood and screams echoed in her head, but Mapleshade forced herself to walk forward.

She leaped onto the small wooden block, rapping her claws on the glass door.

Mapleshade jumped back down, curling her tail around her paws and waiting impatiently. _Come on, Whitetail …_

As if on cue, the fluffy white tom unlatched the door and stepped outside, blinking in the sunlight. He certainly was looking well-fed.

Mapleshade raced forward, forcing herself not to leap at her previous mentor and shower him with licks. _"Maplepaw?" _Whitetail asked, surprise laced in his tone.

The white tom's mouth broke into a grin. "It's so good to see you! Tell me, how is your warrior training going?"

Mapleshade stepped forward, her throat dry, all her earlier excitement forgotten. "I have my warrior name," she began quietly. "Mapleshade."

"Mapleshade!" Whitetail beamed. "How is it in the warriors' den?"

Mapleshade looked down, suddenly interested in her paws.

"Well …"

Slowly, Mapleshade began to explain the past events, how she had fell in love with a RiverClan warrior and kitted. She recalled the banishment of herself and Pebblekit, Petalkit, and Fierykit, and the memory of Pinekit, who was still inside the safety of the Clan. Her voice started to crack as she retold her kits drowning, and Appledusk betraying her. Last of all, Mapleshade meowed about Shyne, who seemed friendly enough.

"And now … I don't know what to do." Mapleshade whispered painfully.

Whitetail's blue eyes grew sad. "I'm so sorry …. You didn't deserve this, Mapleshade." The she-cat looked away, her heart twisting. "I just need shelter," she replied numbly. "That's all I need. I _will _live. I _will _hunt. I just need a home."

Whitetail pressed his flank against Mapleshade's. His voice was low as he spoke. "You could always live with me in my housefolk's place," he murmured. Mapleshade shook her head. "I won't be a kittypet," she replied firmly. The thought of Rose made her shrink away in terror.

Whitetail sighed. "Then where do you want to live?" he asked quietly. Mapleshade's tail drooped. "I don't know," she replied softly.

Whitetail sat back on his haunches, blue eyes deep in thought. Mapleshade waited anxiously, hoping he would have some idea of the future she would now lead.

"You could always visit the Moonstone," Whitetail suggested.

Mapleshade sat up right, tail in the air. "The Moonstone!" She repeated joyfully. "Whitetail, that's brilliant!"

Whitetail ducked his head to give his white chest a few embarrassed licks. "Well, it was an idea," he muttered sheepishly.

"I'll go right away!" Mapleshade decided. She leaned forward to give the white tom a comforting lick. "Thank you!"

Whitetail looked up, his gaze pained. "What will you do afterwards?" he asked. Mapleshade shrugged giddily. "Whatever StarClan wants me to do," she replied brightly.

Whitetail pursed his lips, but nodded. "It's a long journey," he murmured. "Go now. You have to make it there before moon-high."

Mapleshade nodded eagerly, flicking the tom with her tail and leaping onto the fence. She glanced one last time at Whitetail, letting out a loud purr of good-bye.

"Safe travels, Mapleshade." Whitetail called softly. Mapleshade flicked her tail to show that she had heard, than leaped off the fence, racing across the Thunderpath and streaking through Shyne's Twoleg territory, heading back into the SkyClan area.

She _would _make it to the Moonstone before moon-high, without any traveling herbs. It would only be her, alone.

Just Mapleshade.

. . .

Mapleshade glanced warily into the hole leading to the Moonstone.

Getting there hadn't been too hard, since the water had washed off her ThunderClan scent. Mapleshade didn't dare eating, following the same rituals the leaders did. She didn't want to risk StarClan's feelings.

The wind howled in the distance, settling a strange feeling of calm and loneliness in the air. Mapleshade sniffed the opening warily, ducking her head into the hole.

It was ebony black.

_Mousebrain! It's just a hole – the Moonstone is inside. _Mapleshade grimaced. _What if I crash into the wall … ?_

Swallowing down her nervousness, Mapleshade set a paw inside. Slowly, she started to crawl into the blackness, her pawsteps slow and whiskers tingling. Once the cave had fully enveloped her, Mapleshade started to crawl faster, terror threatening to seize her and make her turn back.

At last, the tunnel came to a stop, opening into a wide cavern. Mapleshade squinted, barely making out the tall stone in front of her.

She waited.

The moon was almost directly above the hole in the roof. Once the stone achieved its full beauty, Mapleshade would finally be able to lie down and speak with her ancestors.

Mapleshade closed her eyes briefly, heart hammering. She had never ventured to the Moonstone before and she didn't know what to expect. Would the stone be blank white? Would it sparkle? Would it be transparent?

Mapleshade blinked, gasping as an image of a beautiful, sparkling stone met her vision. It seemed to tower of her, with sharp edges and smooth sides.

For a moment, Mapleshade was sure she could not breathe. The beauty captivated her.

_You still have a task at hand, _her conscience reminded. Mapleshade's paws tingled, and she padded forward and stooped down, resting her nose on one side of the cold stone.

She closed her eyes, desperately hoping that StarClan would answer her call.

. . .

"_Mapleshade."_

She dared herself to open her eyes, afraid she would be met with the cavern once more. But when her eyelids did open, Mapleshade was amazed to find herself in StarClan, surrounded by starry cats.

Once again, she found herself squinting in the bright light and moving her paws warily on the too-soft grass. Why couldn't she get used to this? After all, when she died, wouldn't _she_ live here too?

Mapleshade shuddered at the thought.

She glanced at the bodies of the glittering cats, unease pooling inside her. When she died, she didn't want to be glittery _or_ sparkly! She wanted to maintain her true form, not look as sleek and well-fed as a kittypet!

Suddenly, the grass rustled.

Mapleshade looked up, a purr escaping her lips as she found Poppyleaf heading towards her.

"Mother!" Mapleshade rushed forward, rubbing her cheek against her kin's in affection. Oh, how she missed Poppyleaf!

Mapleshade's tortoise-shell mother sighed with fondness. "Mapleshade … I'm so sorry …"

For a moment, Mapleshade was confused on how Poppyleaf already knew the past events that had happened. _She's a StarClan cat, _a small voice reminded.

Once again, waves of emotion rolled through her mind. The memories were almost too agonizing to bear.

Mapleshade closed her eyes against the pain, a bitter taste in her mouth. "Mother, what will I do?"

Suddenly, Poppyleaf pulled away, her eyes warm. "First, we have three kits you must speak with."

_My__ kits?_

Poppyleaf stepped back, revealing Petalkit, Pebblekit, and Fierykit. Thrushfeather stood behind him, gray-fur well-groomed and blue eyes shining.

"Oh, I never meant _any _of this to happen!" Mapleshade sobbed, rushing forward and showering her daughters and son in licks. Pebblekit let out a small noise. "We know, Mama," Petalkit said in a hushed tone. "None of this was your fault."

Mapleshade smiled sadly. "I'm so happy you're willing to forgive me. If only I had been faster …"

"No, mother." Fierykit padded forward, green eyes bright. "We understand."

Mapleshade felt as if she could cry with joy.

Her kits understood.

"You have no idea how much relief I have now," Mapleshade whispered.

Pebblekit purred. "But, Mama – you need to figure out what you want to do with your life now."

Mapleshade's lips twitched. "Oh, my sweet, I have no idea …"

Petalkit jumped forward, small jaws wide open. "YOUR CLAN DAYS ARE NOT OVER!" She yowled joyfully. "Mother! You know what they did to you is wrong! _If you can't join ThunderClan, join a different Clan!"_

The idea sparked a renewed interest in Mapleshade's heart.

Suddenly, a negative thought crossed her mind and she sighed.

"Petalkit, it's not that easy," Mapleshade replied quietly. Petalkit tipped her head to one side. "Sure it is!" she chirped.

Fierykit sprang up. "RiverClan didn't accept you, ThunderClan's banished you, but what about ShadowClan and WindClan?"

Mapleshade narrowed her eyes. "What if they don't accept me?" she replied sadly. Pebblekit shook her head. "Thrushfeather will walk in Shadestar's dreams," she responded confidently. "Everything is sorted out."

Mapleshade stretched on her tiptoes, eyes wide. "StarClan has decreed this?" she asked. Pebblekit nodded eagerly.

"ShadowClan's territory is most similar to ThunderClan's," Fierykit announced. "It won't be too bad. Maybe you'll develop a nice taste for frog!"

Mapleshade let out a _mrrow _of laughter. "Maybe," she replied doubtfully.

Poppyleaf suddenly pushed forward, green eyes sad. "The moonlight is gone now," she said softly. "Mapleshade, we have one last thing to tell you before you go."

Mapleshade swallowed. Did these happy times have to end so soon?

Poppyleaf rested her chin on Mapleshade's head, a purr rumbling through her throat. "We will always be beside you," Poppyleaf whispered. Her mother sighed. "I wished you could stay, but-"

"I can't," Mapleshade finished. Her heart yearned to yowl in agony.

Poppyleaf inhaled sharply. "Mapleshade … we have tried to put together a new life for you. Remember: don't let revenge get the best of you."

_Don't let revenge get the best of you._

Poppyleaf's words seemed to echo over and over in the air, never seeming to fade away.

"We love you," Mapleshade's mother added. "Safe travels."

"Safe travels," Pebblekit, Petalkit, and Fierykit chorused.

"Safe travels," Thrushfeather said last, voice cracking.

With that, Mapleshade sank into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: So now Mapleshade will start a WHOLE NEW life in ShadowClan ... hmm ... wonder how THAT will be like ...**

**Killings and depression up ahead! Tune into the next chapter, my little -minions- readers!**

**Thank you so much for reading! Have a good day! lol :P**

**Review? :3**

**~ellie**


	18. Regret

**A/N: I'm back with another installment!**

**Sorry about the recent silence on updating - I just couldn't find enough time to write! However, you guys kept the reviews coming, and I am SO HAPPY to say that we have OFFICIALLY REACHED 100 REVIEWS! Exactly! Isn't that awesome?**

**Thank you guys so much! Hugs and kisses for ALL of you!:3**

**Word Count: 2,135 [average. I guess]**

**Reviews: 100! Exactly! BUM-BUM-BUUUUUM!**

**Cookies: 7 BATCHES! YAYYYY!**

**Flavors: White Choc. Chip Macedonia, Choc. Chip, Fudge, M&M, Sugar, Peanut Butter, Snickerdoodles, Macaroons, Animal Crackers, and - NEW! - Coconut!**

**Replies:**

**Stormbreeze100: Thank you! Thanks for helping me sort the AU business out(; Extra cookie for you:3 I try to keep events as real as possible, but some parts might be a little AU - like the SkyClan thing. Hope that doesn't seem to confusing(;**

**SliverClaw: I'm glad you think so!**

**Poppyflower of Stormclan: Here, I'll get you a free box of tissues(; This is not the end, I'm hoping to go to Chapter 30-ish. Your review made me smile(:**

**Cody The Pikachu: Nice new avatar pic you've got there!(; #survivorsfan Thanks for being so modest, it just seems like you've been reviewing the whole time ... :P lol**

**Bubbles-Vampire: Nice new avatar pic you've got there! lol, Pinky Pie is my fave character! She's PINK! And yes, I totally agree with you about Shyne - SHE'S AWESOME! I can understand your feelings about Whitetail, I feel the same way(:**

**Hey Itz Jen: Thanks!**

**Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity: I'm glad you feel that way! I guess that was the main reason I wrote this fanfic - for readers to see Mapleshade in a different perspective. What you say about revenge is very wise. Are you a philosopher in disguise?(; jk**

**Dedications:**

**Stormbreeze100, SliverClaw[did you try to spell Silverclaw? If so, you might want to change the 'l' and 'i'...if not, forget I said anything], Poppyflower of Stormclan, Cody The Pikachu, Bubbles-Vampire, Hey Itz Jen, and Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity! Thanks guys!**

***NOTE* If you reviewed without a fanfic account, I'm sorry but it's probably going to take some time for the review to be processed, especially if you have typed it in from a device. Believe me, I was pestering Sapphire13 all about it(; Thanks!**

**Song: Stay With Me by Sam Smith ['Cuz you're ... all I need ... best lyrics EVA]**

**P.S. Two POV's again! Yayy! Appledusk's and Spottedtail's. Just FYI.(;**

**Enjoy! :-***

* * *

_Appledusk woke to screaming._

Hastily, he jumped out of his nest and hurried to the direction of the noise. _Bramblepaw!_

The new RiverClan apprentice was yowling madly, her tail waving out of the opening to the nursery. "Fernfoot! _The kits are coming!"_

Appledusk's heart started to beat quickly in terror. His kits were coming _now?_

Appledusk hopped out of the warriors den, despite the chill of the night. It was moon-high and Fernfoot was going to start kitting? Wasn't it too early? She had just earned her warriors' name a moon ago!

At the thought, Appledusk streaked towards the nursery. Minnowtail intercepted him, amber eyes stern. "Your mate is going through rough times," she meowed evenly. "You can wait out here while the kits are being delivered." Appledusk let out an impatient whimper, stretching on his tiptoes to get a better view over the top of the RiverClan medicine cat's head.

"She-she needs me!" he whined, tail lashing in panic. Minnowtail shook her head. "You will only be a distraction," she replied crisply. "Go find some wet moss for your mate. We'll take care of the rest."

Appledusk shivered. _That's what she said at Fernleaf's kitting!_

Minnowtail seemed to notice his stalling, but she didn't back down. "Bramblepaw and I will be inside," she meowed. "You can try to be useful or stand out here like an idiotic vole."

Appledusk winced at her sharp tone, but watched her tunnel into the opening of the nursery. He stared after her wistfully, Fernfoot's wails echoing in his ears. _Is this what it was like for Mapleshade?_

Appledusk looked away bitterly. _She's dead, _he reminded himself. _No way could she survive that long in the wild – by herself._

_And her death is my fault._

Appledusk recalled the recent memories; pushing his previous mate back into the river, hearing her desperate cries as their kits' drowned …

Appledusk shuddered. He had given up on the ThunderClan queen. Their love was better demolished then being found out. _She wanted to stay in RiverClan! _He thought with disgust. _As if that would've happened._

Suddenly, he was jolted from his thoughts at the sound of paws thrumming against the soft, peaty earth. He looked up, a purr managing to escape his throat as Bramblepaw came running towards him.

"I thought Minnowtail told you to get some prey," she mewed aloud. Appledusk winced. "I'll be right on it," he muttered. Bramblepaw nodded in satisfaction, eyes glinting. "Get some cobwebs while you're at it," she added briskly. "There's a lot of blood in there."

Appledusk's heart stopped. "Is Fernfoot okay?" he asked in a hushed tone. _Please, StarClan! Don't let her end up like Fernleaf …_

Bramblepaw swallowed, but nodded quickly. "The sooner you get that moss and cobwebs, the better." She replied curtly.

Appledusk dipped his head, whisking out of camp and heading towards a clump of reeds. His thoughts swam in his head almost sluggishly as he wrapped his paws in sticky cobwebs and bent down to pick up some rolls of moss. His paws tingled with worry as he turned back as streaked back towards the nursery, heart thudding painfully. Fernfoot would _not _die today!

As soon as he burst through the camp entrance, he realized the camp was eerily quiet. _It's in the middle of the night, _he reasoned. But part of his mind started spiraling out of control as he quickly crept to the nursery, his body shaking.

Bramblepaw's head poked out of the entrance."Oh, hey Appledusk!" she meowed cheerily. Appledusk almost yowled at the relief hinted in her tone. Fernfoot was okay!

"You can come in," Minnowtail called. Appledusk nodded and squeezed inside, wondering how he had ever fit inside when he was a kit. He realized his heart was thumping faster than ever – he just wanted to see his third litter of kits.

"Apple … Appledusk?" The RiverClan tom's head snapped up at the call of his name. _Fernfoot! _Her voice was weak and shaky, but he could hear the tiny, pitiful mews of the new kits.

"Fernfoot," he breathed, picking his way towards her. Quailfur and Clearwater stood, gently lapping her head and the kits. Minnowtail and Bramblepaw were off to the side, packing up the herbs and getting ready to leave. With six cats inside plus two tiny kits, it was quite squished in the nursery. Appledusk found himself squeezing towards the new rays of his life.

As soon as Appledusk made his way towards his new kits, he let out a low, crooning purr. "They're beautiful," he whispered, nuzzling each one. The two tiny kits gazed back up at him with wide, blue eyes, letting out tiny squeaks as his muzzle touched each one.

Appledusk set down the moss and cobwebs. Fernfoot lapped at the watery plants gratefully, purring. Bramblepaw stepped forward and started to patch up Fernfoot's stomach with the cobwebs, Minnowtail standing behind her. Quailfur and Clearwater watched the two kits fondly.

Fernfoot raised her head as she finished. "I've already decided on names," she whispered. Her elegant head dipped down to touch the first kit lightly. He was a big kit with a fluffy gray coat and blue eyes, much bigger than his brother.

"Hailkit," Fernfoot breathed. She gazed at her son lovingly, pressing her muzzle into his fur. Appledusk smiled, then turned and nodded to the second. "What about him?" he meowed.

Fernfoot's muzzle wrinkled in disgust. Her second son was small and scrawny, nothing compared to Hailkit. His fur was a dull brown, matted and flat. His amber eyes seemed to stare at nothing.

Bramblepaw padded forwards, touching her nose to the kit's head. "He is blind," she said at last. "I'm very sorry, Appledusk and Fernfoot. Your second son will never see."S

At her words, a wail erupted from Appledusk's throat. Fernfoot let out a low hiss and Quailfur and Clearwater flattened their ears. Fernfoot looked at her second son with such venom that even Appledusk shrunk back.

"A son that cannot see?" Fernfoot breathed slowly. "What use is he then?"

Minnowtail's eyebrows rose. "He is fully capable of being a warrior," she replied. "He just needs extra training."

Fernfoot looked back at Minnowtail with coldness. "Then be it," she muttered. "His name will be Owlkit – for he has big eyes but they do not see."

Appledusk looked over his second son with pity. He had nothing to earn Fernfoot's coldness.

"Come, Hailkit." Fernfoot murmured. "You can sleep by me."

Appledusk touched Owlkit with his nose. "What about him?" he asked gently. Fernfoot looked away. "I'll ask Quailfur and Clearwater if he can sleep with them," she decided. "Until then, Hailkit will share my nest."

Appledusk looked up in horror. "But he's your son too!" He cried. Fernfoot narrowed his eyes. "So he is," she said, almost regretfully.

Appledusk looked at the beautiful queen with shock. She was not the cat he had mated with. _So much unlike Mapleshade, _he thought sadly. An image of the pretty ThunderClan queen popped into his mind as he began to lick Owlkit softly on the head. If his second son's mother didn't love him, _Appledusk _would love him.

. . .

Spottedtail blinked, gazing around the medicine cats' den.

Graywhisker was fast asleep, chest rising and falling steadily. Her mind wandered back to two days ago, when the ThunderClan medicine cat had accused Mapleshade of mating with Appledusk. _But it's true, _Spottedtail thought bitterly. _Mapleshade fell in love with a RiverClan warrior._

Still, Spottedtail didn't believe in the treatment the ThunderClan queen had received. She had heard about other cats falling in love with others from rival Clans.

And none of _them _had been banished.

_We must bring this injustice to an end, _Spottedtail decided. I _must bring this injustice to an end._

Spottedtail had been plotting her plan for a while now. A whole day, to be exact.

She would find Mapleshade and bring her home.

Everyone knew that the ThunderClan queen wouldn't be able to survive out in the wild alone with three tiny kits with her. How could Fierykit, Pebblekit, and Petalkit walk such great distances? They were only a few days old!

Spottedtail glanced in Graywhisker's direction with a pang. The mentor she used to know and love … seemed to grow further apart day by day.

These days, in ThunderClan, Graywhisker spent his days preparing masses of herbs. Spottedtail had tried to reason with him, telling him that if they used all the herbs now, there would be none left for the winter. Graywhisker had defended his decision thoroughly.

Yesterday, Honeyheart had kitted and stepped down from deputy. Tigerstripe had agreed to her decision strongly, but this left ThunderClan with no deputy. Twigstar had grown old and tired, always murmuring of regretting his chance to reunite with his family. Spottedtail had heard elders' tales about Snowpelt and Fangkit, but never before had she seen Twigstar so pained.

The ThunderClan leader refused to name another ThunderClan deputy. Instead, he spent his days in his den, slowly dying. He never ate anything, never visited his Clanmates, never even made any announcements. Sorrelkit and Bumblekit were already six moons old and still, they weren't apprentices.

Honeyheart had produced two kits – Goosekit and Moonkit. They hadn't even opened their eyes, and already Graywhisker was taking special interest in Goosekit. He spent his days around the nursery, practically jumping with glee, anticipating the moment the young kit would open his eyes.

_Mapleshade has left and the entire Clan is in chaos, _Spottedtail thought numbly. _She deserves to know that Pinekit and Sweetbriar are getting along very well._

At the thought, Spottedtail decided to be on her way.

The medicine cat apprentice stood up stiffly and stretched, blinking in the darkness. She slowly crept out of the medicine cats' den, padding across the center of the clearing slowly and pushing out through the gorse barrier, past a sleeping Smokeheart.

Out in the woods, Spottedtail took in Mapleshade's three-day old scent. Carefully, she pressed her nose to the ground and started to inhale deeply. She wasn't the best tracker in the Clan, but she sure would give all her strengths to find Mapleshade.

After countless circles around the territory, Spottedtail gave up.

Mapleshade's scent trail seemed to get lost. It ended up at the RiverClan border, but then disappeared.

Suddenly, a sickening thought crossed Spottedtail's mind. _What if she's joined RiverClan …?_

With a wince, the medicine cat started to head back to camp. _If so, she'll have to fight against us …_

Shuddering, Spottedtail cast one more glance at the RiverClan territory, then turned and started to run.

Just as she padded a few pawsteps, she smelled a strange scent, rank and filthy.

_Fox!_

Spottedtail whipped around in fear. Were they the same ones that had attacked ThunderClan a few moons ago?

Shaking, the medicine cat started to pad back to camp. _I'll warn the dawn patrol, _she decided.

But wait.

Many days there were no patrols. Without the leader or deputy to organize the cats into border patrols, ever cat was for itself. Everyone went out at their own leisure to hunt and drop their prey into the fresh-kill pile. _At least we aren't going hungry, _Spottedtail thought. _But we aren't keeping our territory too safe either._

She started to make her way back to camp, eyes and ears alert for any sudden movements.

And suddenly, the huge, lanky creature jumped out at her.

Spottedtail let out a shriek and started to turn and run. She didn't know how to fight! She had never even received that kind of training! All she knew was to heal!

Spottedtail could feel the fox's breath on her heels as the beast caught up and hooked her into the air. Spottedtail let out a startled yowl, but she was too far from camp. No one would hear her desperate cries. No one would come and save her.

Spottedtail was alone.

Heart beating in fear, the medicine cat apprentice twisted and tried to claw at the fox's head. The russet creature easily moved away, jumping up and sending Spottedtail flying.

She hit the ground with a thud and the breath escaped her. It seemed as if her bones had broken at the sudden impact.

Still not finished, the fox raced forward, snarling and spitting. It lashed out and caught Spottedtail at the side, sending up shrill shrieks into the night air.

The creature jumped on top of the medicine cat apprentice, beady black eyes glinting with triumph.

Spottedtail thrashed and shrieked, hoping her movements would signal any type of help.

No one heard her as she gave one final cry.

No one heard the fox bark in victory.

No one saw Spottedtail take in a final breath before the fox closed his jaws around her throat.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN!**

**Good-bye Spottedtail :'(**

**Review and tell me if I should keep doing two POV's a chapter or not! If so, any suggestions on _who _I should do it on? Or maybe you just want to flame me - I don't mind! Just give me a reason why(; As always, I welcome constructive criticisms and personal emotions and other stuff. I'm all ears!**

**Thank you so much for making my dream of 100 reviews a reality! You guys are the BEST! Extra cookies for EVERYONE!**

**Until next time,**

**~ellie**


	19. A New Life

**A/N: Hey guyss!**

**Word Count: 3,298**

**Reviews: 106! WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Cookies: Still 7 batches. Sorry guys, no more today:( If only we had one more review ... !**

**Replies:**

**Hey Itz Jen: lol you're funny(: and sweet**

**Sapphire13: Yep! Same! Shyne is one of my favorite characters :* Will do!**

**Wish Upon A Warrior Cat: Thanks! hee hee I'll do that GLADLY**

**Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity: You can say that again -_-**

**Cody The Pikachu: Very, very, thoughtful and smart question! Answer: I didn't really think much about it! Thank god you pointed that out! I'll keep that mind when I'm writing(; Thank you!**

**xXSeahawkXx: Why thank yaa(; *takes a bow* you're so funnyyyy XD *gasps* i'm dying ... jklol**

**Dedications:**

**Hey Itz Jen, Sapphire13, Wish Upon A Warrior Cat, Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity, Cody The Pikachu, xXSeahawkXx! Thanks guys!**

**Song: Problem by Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azaela [did I spell that right?]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Boulder had led a normal life until he met the forest cat._

He lived in the Cliffs, outside the Clan territories. He had heard stories about wild cats who ate flesh and bones, and he was in no mood to come across one. Instead, he spent his days hunting in the Highrocks, and occasionally went inside the cave to sleep there when it rained. He loved to rest beside the big, glittery stone inside – somehow, he met his beloved ancestors whenever he did.

Boulder had also heard stories of StarClan, the sacred Clan that guided forest cats in their dreams. Boulder didn't believe any of that nonsense. Dead cats stay dead; they don't come back as ghosts and haunt you.

So Boulder led a solitary life, hunting, eating, sleeping, and traveling alone.

Until he met the forest cat.

. . .

It was a bright and sunny day, if Boulder did say so himself. He was feasting on a scrawny mouse, which had taken forever to find. The approaching leaf-bare hurt the prey he found.

That night, he realized another cat was there – from the forest by the smell of it. She was a tortoise-shell she-cat with brilliant green eyes and an aura of feistiness that seemed to follow her wherever she went. Every step she took seemed to radiate with power.

Boulder was captivated by her, even though he could barely make out her face in the gloom of the night.

The forest cat didn't seem to realize that he was there, on the other paw. She tunneled into the opening of the cave where the glittery stone was. It was moon-high, and Boulder knew that she would find the stone was in its fullest power at this time.

Boulder waited outside, hoping she would come back out. He wanted a friend. Living alone in the Highstones had seriously made a dent in his social life.

Boulder flicked his tail and finished the remains of his mouse and continued to wait.

Suddenly, a drop of water splattered onto his head.

Boulder looked up, alarmed. Rain?

Rain it was. Showers of water droplets began to pour from the sky while thunder rolled through the clouds. The previous sunny sky turned to a deep gray, and Boulder could barely make out the lightning bolts dancing in the clouds.

_Rain._

Boulder hated rain. He couldn't wait out here like this! The forest she-cat was still in the cave. _His _cave. It was raining outside and Boulder had nowhere to go!

_It's just a she-cat, _he told himself. Just _a she-cat._

Quickly, he started to shimmy up the hill. Flicking his tail, Boulder started to shoulder his way into the cave.

This felt so wrong. The she-cat had no idea who he was, and _bam _he showed up like an unwanted visitor. The thought almost made Boulder turn back, but his conscience persisted. All he needed was a dry, warm place to sleep.

Boulder could hear the rain pounding onto the cave as he slowly padded deeper and deeper.

When at last he reached the cavern, the beautiful stone was still washed with moonlight, and the forest-cat was sleeping beside it.

_Is she … sharing dreams with StarClan?_

Rumors flew through the territory that forest cats journeyed to the cave to speak with their ancestors. On those days, Boulder slept outside, rain or no rain. It was a routine now. Every half-moon, five medicine cats would go into the cave, and Boulder would let them. He usually just dug himself a shallow burrow to sleep in.

But when there was rain … his make-shift burrow would flood and his would be soaked. Boulder shuddered. How he hated those days.

Quietly, he slipped around the she-cat, curling himself beside her. Her warmth felt good on his pelt. She was still asleep, and Boulder hoped she wouldn't be too scared when she woke.

All he wanted was a friend.

. . .

When Mapleshade's eyelids opened, she screamed.

There was a broad-shouldered tom with dark gray fur sleeping right next to her, his bushy tail wrapped over his nose. She hated to disturb his peaceful slumber, but his sudden presence had panicked her.

The tom immediately jumped up, blue eyes wide. _He looks like Thrushfeather!_ The recognition almost sent Mapleshade reeling.

"P-Pardon me," he stammered, beginning to take a step back. His body shook with fear. "It-It was j-just raining outside a-and-"

"You can stay," interrupted Mapleshade. For some reason, this tom fascinated her.

The gray tom's fur lay flat again. "That's a relief," he sighed. He looked back up, blue eyes pools of hope. "My name's Boulder," he introduced. "What about you?"

Mapleshade took a sharp breath. This reminded her of her first encounter with Shyne. _Not all rogues are bad, right? _Her nose twitched with distain.

"Maple," she replied simply. She wanted to leave her warrior name behind.

"Maple." Boulder tipped his head to one side. "You smell like a forest cat."

Mapleshade stiffened. "I used to be one," she replied softly.

Boulder's ears perked up. "Oh?" he ventured cautiously.

Mapleshade nodded, wondering whether to share her story with him. He seemed friendly enough.  
"I got chased out by my Clan." She explained quickly. Better not get into too many details.

"Why?" pressed Boulder. Mapleshade shrank back. "It's a long story," she replied hastily.

Boulder sat back on his haunches, licking a paw.

There was silence in the cavern for a moment. Mapleshade began to scuff her paws on the sandy floor uneasily.

"I used to be a wild cat," Boulder whispered. Mapleshade jumped. "You did?" she gasped, bewildered.

Boulder nodded sadly. "I was chased out too," he murmured. "My brother and I. Cedar's dead now, but … I'm still here."

"_Cedarpelt?!"_

Boulder's eyes widened in surprise, and he nodded. "You know him?" he prompted.

Mapleshade shook her head. "It's just … he was my father," she said quietly.

Boulder jumped. _"Maplekit?" _he breathed.

Mapleshade's eyes widened and she nodded. "You must be my uncle then," she whispered. Flicking her tail, she asked: "What was your warrior name?"

"Bouldertooth."

Mapleshade shrank back. "Didn't you chase my father to his doom?"

Boulder winced. "About that …" he took in a ragged breath, eyes watery. "I trust Poppyleaf told you about me."

Mapleshade nodded quickly. Was this her father's evil brother?

Boulder stepped forward. "I never meant any of that to happen. I swear by StarClan! It's just …"

Mapleshade leaned forward, anticipating his answer.

"It's just that I was scared," Boulder finished, his voice cracking. "After what happened to Cedar … I ran away. For good. Those warrior Clans …" shaking his head, he added: "Those warrior Clans are good for nothing. They're just a bunch of perfect cats who want to lead perfect lives – but in truth, they're not flawless at all." Boulder's blue eyes grew hard. "They're blood-thirsty mutts."

Mapleshade's body quivered. She wondered whether to agree with the tom, but thinking back to what her Clan had done to her, she couldn't find herself to say no. "They chased me out like crow-food," she meowed bitterly. "I'll never forget what they did to me."

"As will I," Boulder said, beginning to circle her. "Tell me, why are you here?"

Mapleshade swallowed. "I went to speak with my ancestors. I want to know what to do with my life."

Boulder stopped. "That happened to me for a while too," he admitted. "I didn't have the nerve to talk with StarClan though." Whiskers twitching, he added: "Where are you headed now? After all, I _am _your kin, aren't I?"

Mapleshade shivered. This tom made her uneasy.

"I'm going to ShadowClan," she said at last, immediately regretting her words once they slipped from her mouth.

Boulder's ears perked. "You're joining another Clan?" he asked incredulously. Mapleshade nodded slowly. "Maple …" Boulder's ears flattened. "Are you sure that's a good choice?"

Mapleshade nodded. "Of course," she scoffed. "My own family told me to."

Boulder's lip twitched. "May I join you?" he offered hopefully. At his own voice, his tone became more cheerful. "We could join together," he said. "Kin with kin."

"I don't know …" Mapleshade meowed slowly.

Boulder gave her a playful nudge. "C'mon! Two's better than one, ain't it?"

Mapleshade bit her lip. "I guess so…"

Boulder gave a happy yip. "Let's go, then!"

Mapleshade flicked her tail uneasily, but followed her uncle out of the cave. Her thoughts swam.

Was this the right choice?

. . .

The two soon reached the ShadowClan border.

Mapleshade craned her neck to see further into the territory, but the pine trees blocked her view. Squinting, Mapleshade flopped down on the marshy grass and decided to wait. Boulder looked over at her and sat down too.

The air was chilly as the tom and she-cat waited for a patrol to come. Mapleshade fluffed out her fur as she winced in the cold. Boulder stayed warm with his thick, gray fur, so he had no trouble with the wind. The two stayed silent, which seemed to grow more awkward every minute.

When at last Mapleshade was about to turn back, a small party of cats started padding up to the border, noses to the air and hissing. _They can smell us. _Mapleshade shuddered. Foxtail, the Clan deputy, led the group of cats. When he caught sight of the two, he let out a warning yowl.

Frogleap and Shorttail flattened their ears, while Hollypaw raked the ground with her thorn-sharp claws. Mapleshade resisted the urge to turn tail and run.

"Trespassers!" hissed Shorttail. Foxtail studied them coolly, ears perked up in interest. "Who are you?" he meowed. Mapleshade considered his question while Boulder answered first.

"Boulder."

Foxtail tipped his head to one side. "Alright. What about you?" he nodded towards Mapleshade.

"Maple," Mapleshade replied. Her full name would give her previous ThunderClan identity away.

Foxtail's eyebrows rose. "You two certainly look familiar," he meowed slowly. Frogleap padded forward. "Didn't I see you at the Gathering once?" he asked, his question directed to Mapleshade. Mapleshade plastered a confused look onto her face. "Gathering?"

Frogleap licked his lips. "Never mind," he muttered. Shorttail's eyes glinted with hostility, but she didn't speak a word.

"What are you guys up to on the border?" Hollypaw demanded. Mapleshade shuffled her paws. "We come to ask to join your Clan."

Foxtail took in a sharp breath. "What gives you the right to strut up to our border and try to find place among us?" he hissed. Mapleshade held her ground. "ShadowClan seemed like the strongest option," she meowed defiantly. Boulder nodded in agreement.

Frogleap pressed his muzzle into the deputy's ear and started to whisper urgently. Foxtail gazed at Boulder and Mapleshade for a while before answering. He dipped his russet head. "Very well," he meowed. "Follow us. Anything suspicious on the way and we'll claw you to bits."

Mapleshade shivered, but she nodded. She and Boulder exchanged glances before following the ShadowClan cats into the trees.

For once, Mapleshade was glad she had someone else.

. . .

The patrol entered the Clan, well hidden in the pine trees. Mapleshade's gaze darted around, taking in the buzz of camp life.

There was a secret tunnel leading into the camp, with bramble walls surrounding it to protect it from outsiders and unwanted visitors. Foxtail led them into the camp, veering left and heading for a tall pine, where the roots opened up in the bottom to reveal a den.

"Shadestar?" Foxtail meowed. Shadestar's blue eyes glinted in the shadows. "Any news, Foxtail?"

Foxtail nodded. "We found two rogues on the border wanting to join our Clan," he meowed. Shadestar's head tipped to one side, only noticeable by the movement of his glowing eyes. "Is that so?" Foxtail nodded. "Come out and meet them," he suggested.

At his deputy's words, Shadestar hauled himself to his paws and padded out of the den, blinking in the sunlight. Mapleshade forced her fur to lay flat.

"These two?" Shadestar meowed, nodding towards Mapleshade and Boulder. Frogleap dipped his head.

Shadestar circled the two rogues thoughtfully. "You both want to join ShadowClan?" he meowed, stopping at Boulder. Mapleshade swallowed down her fear. "Of course," she meowed boldly. "From what we've seen, ShadowClan is much braver and stronger than the rest."

Shadestar tipped his head to one side in amusement. His icy blue stare caught hold of Boulder. The gray tom stared back at him fearfully. The ShadowClan leader opened his jaws. "This one seems quiet," he meowed to himself. Boulder's eyes grew wide. He glanced at Mapleshade quickly, bottom lip trembling. "I-I-"  
Shadestar laid his tail on Boulder's shoulder. "If I told you that you'd have to pass a test to get into my Clan, would you oblige?"

That was the last straw. Boulder jumped up fearfully, glancing around. "Maple, I'm sorry!" he squeaked. "This-this is not my destiny!"  
Mapleshade drew herself up to her full height. "What do you mean, _not your destiny?" _she spat. Boulder gulped. "I don't belong with these cats!" he yelped. "_You _do! I'm sorry, Maple! I just can't do this!"

With that, the gray tom hurtled out of camp, tail tucked between his legs. Mapleshade felt betrayal rise in her throat. _Coward!_

"So there's only you left," Shadestar sneered. "Will you stay or leave?"

Mapleshade sank her claws into the soft earth. "Of course I'll stay," she snarled. "That friend of mine can't stand the power you radiate, but I can."

Shadestar sniffed, looking at Foxtail. "I like this one," he meowed. "She's feisty and brave. A good addition to our Clan."

Foxtail dipped his head. Mapleshade's insides glowed.

With that, Shadestar turned and leaped onto a branch on the tall pine, letting out a yowl. "Cats that can catch their own prey! Join beneath Tall Pine for a Clan meeting!"

At once, cats poured from the dens and began to sit in the clearing, casting Mapleshade odd looks. She recognized Branchwing, the ShadowClan medicine cat, padding from his medicine den, followed by a small white she-kit. _A new apprentice, _Mapleshade guessed.

Once all the chattering died away, Shadestar raked his Clan with a stern look. "Times are troubled in ShadowClan!" He yowled. He nodded towards Swiftfern, who had moved into the nursery. "We have only had one kit – Cedarkit. Owleye's kits have already become apprentices," Shadestar added, nodding to the tiny white medicine-cat apprentice, a sturdy golden she-cat, and a speckled blue-gray she-cat. "Goldpaw, Sagepaw, and Dewpaw have trained well, but they have only started their training. We need more warriors to make ShadowClan better."

Shadestar nodded towards Mapleshade, who had now earned even more suspicious glares. "This is Maple. She is a rogue who has asked to join ShadowClan. But first – I want to see her abilities."

Mapleshade gulped. So what Shadestar said was true about the test?

"Maple – attack Goldpaw." Shadestar declared. Owleye let out a warning wail, and Mapleshade shrunk back. Shadestar waved his tail confidently. "Maple is an untrained rogue, but Goldpaw has already received a small amount of battle training. This is a fair fight," Shadestar reasoned.

Goldpaw took in a sharp breath and nodded, turning and starting to circle Mapleshade.

Mapleshade's heart hammered, even though she was facing down a tiny apprentice. At once, all her vengeance and revenge poured into her. ThunderClan had driven her to do this! She _had _to win! ShadowClan was her destined Clan!

Suddenly, Goldpaw leaped, tiny claws outstretched. _Her claws aren't sheathed! _  
Mapleshade used her classic move – she tunneled under the golden apprentice's stomach, leaping up from behind leaping back on top of Goldpaw, who had let out a squeal. Mapleshade fastened her teeth around the apprentice's ear, then let go, smelling the apprentice's fear-scent.

Goldpaw shuffled to her paws quickly, glancing at Mapleshade like she was some sort of monster. Mapleshade flattened her ears, trying to convey a message that she wasn't the bad one. She just wanted to become another loyal ShadowClan warrior!

Shadestar let out a yowl. "Very good, Maple." His eyes narrowed. "I could've sworn that was a ThunderClan move …"

Mapleshade held her breath, daring Shadestar to welcome her to the Clan.

Shadestar seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, but after a small pause, he shook his head. "Maple, you shall now become an apprentice of ShadowClan."

Mapleshade leaped up. _"An apprentice?" _she scoffed, all her shyness gone. She had come here to be a _warrior!_

Shadestar nodded coolly. "You don't quite know our territory or hunting techniques. Catching prey here is much more different from what you're used to."  
Mapleshade sank back onto her haunches, nodding in understanding. Shadestar dipped his head. "Come up here, then." He coaxed.

Mapleshade's ears jolted up and she gave her chest a few embarrassed licks. The apprentice ceremony!

She quickly scaled the tree, landing beside Shadestar smoothly. The ShadowClan leader didn't even flinch when she raced up the tree so quickly. Mapleshade realized that her ability to climb trees could show that she was actually from SkyClan or ThunderClan, which could lead to her banishment. Her ears burned. She had to be more careful!

Shadestar tipped his head back to glance at the sky, which was still black with stars. It was the middle of the night.

"StarClan, this cat has passed her obstacles and I commend her as an apprentice in return. She will now hunt, train, eat, and sleep beside her new ShadowClan Clanmates. Her old life will be no more."

Mapleshade had never heard this ritual before, and her heart fluttered in excitement. Shadestar dipped his head and rested it on top of Mapleshade's head. Mapleshade, being only a five-day old ThunderClan warrior, was still slightly smaller than the other warriors in ShadowClan. _Think if I was a senior warrior in ThunderClan! _Mapleshade shuddered. _I would've been to big!_

She leaned in to give Shadestar a respectful lick on his shoulder. She could feel the ShadowClan's leader steady rhythm of his heart.

Shadestar raised his head, eyes glowing. "Maple, your new name shall be Maplepaw." Maplepaw's heart sped up.

"_I _will be your mentor. I believe you don't have a lot to learn before you become a full fledged warrior." Shadestar looked down at her kindly, and Mapleshade felt her paws tingle with joy. Training with the leader! What an honor!

"Maplepaw! Maplepaw!"

Maplepaw turned and looked down at her new Clanmates, who had now accepted her after she proved herself worthy of ShadowClan. Even Goldpaw was cheering her name. Branchwing, Sagepaw, even the queens – their jaws were wide open with only _Maplepaw _on their tongues.

Shadestar rested his tail on her shoulder for a moment. "Congratulations, Maplepaw." He murmured. "It won't be long before you'll be sleeping in the warriors' den." Maplepaw purred. "Thank you," she whispered. Shadestar looked at her seriously. "Of course," he meowed. "StarClan has decreed it."

"_StarClan?" _Maplepaw gasped. Shadestar nodded. "A ThunderClan warrior named Thrushfeather visited me in my dreams," he explained. "He told me that you would come along, and now you have. I am more than honored to have you in my Clan."

"Honored?" Maplepaw echoed, feeling like a kit out of the nursery for the first time. Shadestar dipped his head. "He-he told me about your past. I'm so sorry. But I think that it's a good thing you won't be going to the Gathering tonight." Maplepaw tipped her head to one side. "Really?" she meowed. Shadestar gave a _mrrow _in agreement. "Really. We don't want to raise ThunderClan's suspicions."

Maplepaw looked away. In truth, she _wanted _to see her Clan mates. She wanted to show them that she had sought a new life on her own without any of their help.

She wanted to make a comeback.

She wanted revenge.

* * *

**A/N: *GASP* How will Maplepaw get REVENGE in ShadowClan? Please review! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Can we get cookies next time! (::) (::) YES WE CAN! Yayy!**

**P.S. I uploaded a new story - What Would You Do? It's a game show type thing so if you would check it out ... thank you! :3xoxo**

**Until next time my little reader/minions ...**

**~ellie**


	20. Without Consent

**A/N: My favorite chapter so far! *cackles gleefully* Hm. I might just be turning into a clone of Mapleshade myself ... :/ lol**

**Word Count: 2,515**

**Reviews: 113 - Yayy!**

**Cookies: 8 BATCHES! WHOOP WHOOP! WE MADE IT!**

**Flavors: White Choc. Chip Macedonia, Choc. Chip, Fudge, M&M, Sugar, Peanut Butter, Snickerdoodles, Macaroons, Animal Crackers, Coconut, and - NEW! - Caramel Shortbread! Yummy!**

**Replies:**

**Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity: lol you funny :P**

**Sapphire13: same same saaame! Yes, Crookedstar's Promise! idk about Spottedtail ...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Heh heh, I agree! Good question - (dang, your just full of those smart questions aren't you? :)) Boulder was scared of joining ShadowClan bc he has lived by himself for so long, and BAM! he meets his niece! And she reminds him of Cedarpelt so much, and how he chased his brother too his doom ... overall, Boulder is plagued with the memory of being chased away, and he's scared of meeting ThunderClan again. I guess painful stuff never lets go ...**

**Streamshade: yayy!**

**Hey Itz Jen: Why thank you(; Any time! shhh! That's what i'm gonna do! Did you read my list of chronological events? I swear i only wrote it down and didn't post it ... jkXD thank you!**

**Pinkblossom97473: Sounds fun! Ah, where's the link?**

**Wish Upon A Warrior Cat: As always, your reviews make me smile(: After you read this chappie, though, afraid that that _might not _come true ...**

**Dedications:**

**Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity, Sapphire13, Cody The Pikachu, Streamshade, Hey Itz Jen, Pinkblossom97473, and Wish Upon A Warrior Cat! Thanks guys!**

**Song: Sing by Ed Sheeran [Whoop! Whoop!]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Maplepaw stared out in the night, the wind ruffling her fur._

She looked up the stars, resentment burning inside her. She would get back to Appledusk. She would find Graywhisker. She would find Pinekit. She would find them _all, _and find revenge in the first two that had wronged her.

Maplepaw's claws sunk into the peaty ShadowClan earth.

Her journey was not over yet.

. . .

Shadestar decided to explore the territory the next day.

He led Maplepaw through the camp, pointing out the warriors' den, elders' tree, apprentice's den, and of course – the nursery. Maplepaw got a peek inside at tiny little Cedarkit before moving on.

When they finally padded out the safety of the camp, Maplepaw scented the air. She was surrounded by towering trees, and the pine scents wafted over her nose. She closed her eyes briefly before looking out into the horizon. She was thoroughly satisfied with ShadowClan's territory.

Shadestar introduced the training circle, a sandy pit just like ThunderClan's own Training hollow, and the tallest trees in the ShadowClan forest – High Pine and Squirrel Tree.

Shadestar also lead her through the WindClan and RiverClan borders. Maplepaw's eyes glinted towards the RiverClan border – this was just the right information she needed.

Once the two had explored the entire territory, Shadestar demonstrated some hunting moves. Maplepaw caught her first frog that day, which tasted quite bad. Shadestar didn't seem to mind her ThunderClan-like taste; instead, they both hunted squirrels.

It was a successful hunt as mentor and apprentice lugged their prey home. Several pairs of eyes turned to greet them as they deposited their catch in the fresh-kill pile. Part of Maplepaw stung with envy – they were heart-welcoming just because of the ShadowClan leader.

As Maplepaw headed back out, Shadestar called after her. "Don't you want to get something to eat and rest?" he asked. Maplepaw flicked her tail. "No," she responded. "I've got plenty of energy left." _Lie. _"I just want to continue hunting. I'll be right back, okay?"

Shadestar stared after her warily, but shrugged. "Come back as soon as possible," he meowed. "You don't want to miss sharing tongues."

Maplepaw rolled her eyes, but flicked her tail to show that she had heard. Shadestar just wanted her to make a few friends, after all.

As soon as she was out of ear-shot of the ShadowClan camp, Maplepaw broke into a run, heading towards RiverClan border. The ShadowClan scent still hadn't stuck to her pelt fully – even so, Maplepaw slipped into a nearby pool and dowsed herself with water.

Once she was thoroughly wet, Maplepaw shook her pelt, heading towards the RiverClan border.

Casting a quick glance behind her, she crossed and plucked a few reeds smelling strongly of the sickly fish scent and laid them under a bush back inside the ShadowClan border. She repeated this until it smelled fully like the fishy scent, then rolled back inside ShadowClan mud to get rid of any RiverClan scent that had clung to her fur. Then she let out a yowl, heading back to camp.

. . .

"SHADESTAR!"

Shadestar looked up, alarmed. "Maplepaw! What is it?"

Maplepaw halted, pretending to pant and plastering a wild look in her eyes. "RiverClan! _They crossed the border! _We have to attack!"

Shadestar tipped his head to one side. "Is that so?" Maplepaw nodded urgently, and the ShadowClan leader whipped around to organize a patrol. "Sunpelt, Quailclaw, Treepaw – follow me! We need to investigate." He nodded towards Maplepaw. "You can come along too," he meowed.

Maplepaw nodded proudly, hanging in the back as the party of cats sped through the secret tunnel, heading towards the RiverClan border.

Once they neared the division of land, Sunpelt let out a shocked screech. "How dare they!" he hissed, raking the ground. Maplepaw's heart beat excitedly.

Quailclaw looked equally angry, shaking her head. "Their scent is reeking in the trees around here! And look – _prey!"_

Luckily, a warrior had left their fresh-kill to pick up later, but a squirrel was splayed in the middle of the clearing. Dirt was carelessly spewed only over half of the animal. Maplepaw sent a silent thank you to StarClan.

Treepaw bared his teeth. "We need to attack! _Now!" _he meowed. Shadestar's eyes widened. "How can all this evidence just prove-"

"Shadestar! _This is such big proof!_ They're prey stealers and we have to teach them a lesson!" screeched short-tempered Quailclaw. Maplepaw quickly nodded in agreement. "We have to teach them not to mess with us any longer!" she chimed in.

Shadestar looked torn as he looked at his hostile Clan mates. Silently, Maplepaw egged him on.

After a moment of awkward silence, Shadestar dipped his head. "We will first send a patrol to tell Fernstar. Then we will debate whether to attack."

Treepaw's jaw fell open. "What!" he cried. "That's unreasonable!"

Quailclaw slapped her tail across the apprentice's mouth. "The leader's word is law," Shadestar replied coldly. Treepaw's eyes blazed for a moment, but he nodded respectfully.

Maplepaw felt her claws sink into the soft earth. _I will get the Clan to attack RiverClan, _she decided. _Whether Shadestar likes it or not._

. . .

Back at camp, the ShadowClan cats were sharing tongues.

All heads rose when the patrol re-emerged into camp. Swiftfern leaped up. "So? What did you do?" she demanded.

Sunpelt let out a hiss. "We aren't going to attack, even though there's filthy RiverClan scent _everywhere."_ Maplepaw nodded once. Quailclaw's muzzle twitched, and Treepaw stomped towards a circle of warriors angrily.

Maplepaw followed Sunpelt and Quailclaw as they joined Treepaw, glancing behind her back to see Shadestar limp into his den in defeat. Foxtail followed him, his head snapping back warily towards Treepaw, who was now whispering quickly to his fellow Clanmates.

Maplepaw felt part of her heart start to wail with guilt, but she pushed it away. _It's the only way. Appledusk deserves this._

When she pictured the handsome RiverClan tom, iciness immediately refroze her heart.

"-And Shadestar just thinks we should _talk!" _Treepaw spat. Morningdust narrowed her eyes. "If RiverClan scent was all over the border, we don't have to _talk!" _she snapped. Quailclaw nodded urgently. "Exactly!" she agreed. Pebblefoot, a ShadowClan elder, limped towards them. "What Shadestar says is law," he warbled. "So ye young 'uns have ta respect that."

Sunpelt glared back at him. "Pebblefoot, it doesn't help if what he says is_ useless," _he spat. Pebblefoot let out a hiss. "I'm just warnin' ye all – don't go misbehavin'. Or else Shadestar will 'ave yer tails."

With that, the elder limped back towards Bluefang, an elderly ShadowClan she-cat, who immediately began whispering once he sat down.

"I say we should attack anyway," Treepaw announced in a low voice. Maplepaw nodded quickly. "Yes!" she chirped. Several turned to stare at her coldly, but she dismissed it. "RiverClan needs to know that ShadowClan won't let them easily get away with this! We're weak if we simply just _talk!" _

Quailclaw nodded. "What the newbie says is true!" she hissed. Glancing around, the ShadowClan queen added – "Why don't we meet up by the Training Circle tomorrow at moon-high? Anyone who agrees with us, that is."

Morningdust dipped her head. "I'm in," she growled. Swiftfern shrugged helplessly. "Sorry, guys – I have to take care of Cedarkit."

Maplepaw patted her shoulder comfortly with her tail. "No worries," she reasoned. "Kits are more important." Swiftfern glowed.

"It's settled, then." Sunpelt hissed. "Training Circle tomorrow at moon-high for anyone who wants to attack. Pass the word to whoever you think is interested. Remember: _Don't let Shadestar or Foxtail know._"

"Got it," Maplepaw agreed. Several murmurs of approval rose in the small cluster of cats.

"See you then," Quailclaw growled. With that, the group dispersed.

. . .

It was moon-high.

Maplepaw slept out of camp, heading towards the Training Circle. She could just picture the clearing in her mind …

_There!_

Maplepaw's insides glowed – already she was getting familiar with ShadowClan territory!

She realized that only Treepaw and Morningdust were there. The two welcomed her warmly, beckoning Maplepaw forward with their tails. "It's still early," Treepaw whispered. "More should be coming soon."

Maplepaw nodded. "Sounds good," she meowed back in response.

As moon-light ticked by, more and more joined them. Sunpelt, Hollypaw, Frogleap, Quailclaw, and Pinefur. They had many ShadowClan cats on their side.

Treepaw eyed the ShadowClan cats. "We're going to let Maplepaw take lead," he meowed.

Maplepaw gasped, along with several others. "Why?" Quailclaw hissed. Treepaw nodded towards Maplepaw. "She found the scents first," he replied curtly. "So it makes sense that she leads the attack."

Maplepaw felt honored as she stepped to the front of the patrol. Several were looking at her uneasily, but Maplepaw brushed their doubts away. "Ready?" she whispered.

Every head nodded.

With that, Maplepaw started running through the undergrowth, heading towards RiverClan border. She felt alive as her paws thrummed against the soft earth – she had did it! _This was all going to work out!  
_While she ran, only one name rang in her head – _Appledusk. _That good-for-nothing traitor was still sleeping in the warriors' den somewhere …

As soon as the approached the divide, Maplepaw slowed and raised her tail. The patrol stopped behind her. "We have to go quietly this time," she hissed. Sunpelt nodded. "Lead the way," he meowed.

Maplepaw's heart leapt with joy as they silently sped into RiverClan territory, out for revenge.

. . .

It wasn't hard to find the RiverClan camp, nestled in the reeds in clear view. Maplepaw nodded towards her patrol. "Half of you, that way." She nodded towards the east. "The rest and I will go west."

The cats quickly split themselves with quick synchronization. "Treepaw, you lead the east party of cats, I'll lead the west. On my cue."

Treepaw raised his tail, and the patrol followed him into the reeds.

Maplepaw turned to her cats, angling her ears towards the camp. They slipped on the other side, paws barely making a sound on the soft grass.

Maplepaw narrowed her eyes, the patrol leaping on to the sturdy RiverClan camp wall. Across from her, on the other side, Treepaw and his cats had done the same.

Maplepaw let out a yowl, and the battle began.

The ShadowClan cats swarmed the RiverClan camp, hissing with fury. Maplepaw separated herself from her group as immediately, the RiverClan cats woke. _Appledusk, Appledusk … where are you?_

Maplepaw stuck her head inside the supposedly warriors' den, but found out that no one was inside. She heard a shriek behind her, just to see a white tom launch himself at the apprentice. Maplepaw slithered under him, gave him a powerful hind-kick, then moved one.

She clawed aside a RiverClan queen, frustrated that so many cats were in here way. She had only come here for one reason – _one reason!_

Maplepaw decided to look inside the nursery. If Appledusk had another mate …

She saw him.

With two kits.

And a queen.

Huddled inside.

Maplepaw let out a shriek, launching herself at Appledusk ferociously. The kits squealed, and so did the queen. Appledusk's eyes widened in surprise. _"Mapleshade?" _he gasped, eyes crazed.

"Not any longer!" Maplepaw cackled. "It's _Maplepaw _now – I have joined ShadowClan. And now you will pay for all that you have done to me!"

The white queen shot Appledusk a glance. "_You had another mate?" _she shrieked. Appledusk looked torn. "Um – no! I-"

Maplepaw leaped at the queen. "He's lying," she hissed. "He broke my heart and he'll break yours. Those kits you have?" Maplepaw kicked the seemingly blind scrawny one away. "He doesn't love them. He doesn't love anyone! He's a traitor and a _coward!"_

Fernfoot gasped and looked towards Appledusk. "IS WHAT SHE SAYS – IS THAT TRUE?" she spat. Appledusk's eyes widened, and he slowly started backing out of the den. "No! Fernfoot – I love you! She's just insane – she doesn't know what she's talking about!"

Maplepaw head-butted Appledusk's new mate, Fernfoot. She pressed her muzzle to her ear, listening to the screeches and caterwauls echoing outside. "He's lying," she breathed. "He is nothing but a pile of crow-food – he never loved you. He doesn't love me either. _He doesn't love his new family."_

Maplepaw gestured towards the sturdy gray kit with black stripes. Fernfoot's eyes widened. "How dare he," she hissed. Maplepaw nodded. She could tell she was getting the queen fired up. "Maybe we should just teach him a lesson or two …"

She didn't need to say any thing else. Fernfoot launched herself at Appledusk, shrieking with fury. "Appledusk! _I knew it! _YOU NEVER LOVED ME!"

Maplepaw jumped into the fray, clawing at Appledusk's back while Fernfoot nipped at his legs. "All those moons – _I loved you but you never loved me back! _I get it now – YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE HAILKIT! He's just some burden to you, isn't he?" Fernfoot yowled. Appledusk thrashed, vainly trying to get away. "Never, Fernfoot! I love you and the kits!"

Fernfoot aimed a blow at his muzzle. "LIES!" she hissed. Maplepaw pressed her muzzle to Appledusk's ears. "I've had enough of your cowardice too!" she screeched. "YOU LEFT ME TO DIE, APPLEDUSK!"

Fernfoot immediately leaped off of her previous mate. "You probably would've done the same to me as that ShadowClan apprentice!" she spat. "IT'S OVER, APPLEDUSK!" Fernfoot stormed back into the nursery.

Appledusk staggered on three legs, gaunt and bleeding. His eyes looked up at Maplepaw as his body trembled. He was at her mercy.

"You didn't let me stay, Appledusk. Didn't let me stay _one measly day _in your beloved Clan!" Maplepaw stepped forward and gave him a powerful swipe. Appledusk was sent reeling. "You watched your kits drown and pushed me back into the river! You were too scared to even admit to your Clan that _you were in love with a queen from ThunderClan!" _Maplepaw's own words enraged her even more as she kicked the worthless bundle of crow-food. "Guess what, Appledusk?" Maplepaw breathed, pressing her muzzle to his ear. Appledusk's gaze flickered up to her fearfully. "I'm back," Maplepaw said triumphantly. "I'm back and I'll make sure you regret turning me away – for the _rest of your life!" _ At her words, Maplepaw aimed for his throat.

Appledusk let out a yowl and jumped up. "Mapleshade, PLEASE!" he choked. But Maplepaw had no more mercy left. "_You _are the reason my kits died! _You _have cast your death upon yourself! I'll see you in StarClan in my dreams, Appledusk!"

With a snarl, Maplepaw gave his throat a powerful slash.

Appledusk fell to the ground, dead.

Maplepaw whirled around as another apprentice loomed towards her. Thinking fast, the apprentice spun and kicked, clawed and screeched, almost ripping the apprentice to shreds. At the last minute, she leaped off, giving the apprentice time to run off to the medicine cats' den.

Maplepaw glanced down at Appledusk's lifeless body coldly. She scraped dirt over his face, launching herself back onto an attacker that was overwhelming Treepaw.

_It was the right thing to do, _she told herself.

So why was Maplepaw feeling so guilty?

* * *

**A/N: GOOD BYE APPLEDUSK!**

**How come I've waited _so long _for this moment? Anyone agree?**

**FINALLY HE IS GONE AND THE WORLD IS A BETTER PLACE!**

**Or is it?**

**Review what you think will happen next! Dedications are on the way!**

**Guys, we've broken the 110+ reviews ... can we make it to 120+? Or even ... _130+?_ It all depends on you! Thank you so much!**

**Sincerely,**

**ellie**


	21. Comeback

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Word Count: 1,280 One of my shorter ones. Sorry ):**

**Reviews: 121! Yay! Cookies, here we come!**

**Flavors: White Choc. Chip Macedonia, Choc. Chip, Fudge, M&M, Sugar, Peanut Butter, Snickerdoodles, Macaroons, Animal Crackers, Coconut, Caramel Shortbread, and - NEW! - Thin Mint! *cough* Girl Scout Cookies *cough***

**Replies:**

**cocokit: Yeeee x2 :P**

**Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity: Bye-bye Apple! True, I have a soft spot for Owlkit too ... #twinzys**

**Fallen Blossoms: OMGOMGOMG! Thank you SO MUCH OMG I am dying right here I just got the PERFECT IDEA! Thank you thank you THANK YOU!**

**Hey Itz Jen: Haha I know!**

**Cody The Pikachu: Read on and find out!(; thanks!**

**starlight0720: Hmmm... maybe ...**

**Meeplypolo101: What. The. Hell. (I was saving yours for last :))**

**Okay, the first thing you should know, Meeplypolo, is that I don't write fanfiction just for you to skip it and then review and say the obvious. _Two people _have already stated that SkyClan shouldn't be there. _Two people. _Maybe, if you actually _read the fanfic, _you would know your answer. But me, being ellie, here it goes: SkyClan has to be there to _keep the story going. _I know it doesn't make sense chronologically. But for the story to keep moving forward, it does. _They wouldn't have found Whitetail if SkyClan wasn't there. _Wait, you don't know who Whitetail is. Why don't you go back and read the story?  
**

**And because of your '5000 chapters' skipping, let me tell you this: I don't need your band-aid. I don't bleed from pointless reviews like yours. So I suggest you don't review if you don't read, because _you,_ of all people, _you do not deserve a cookie._**

**If you want one, you better read the fanfic first.**

**Phew. That felt good.**

**Anyways, song: Let Her Go by Passenger**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Retreat!" Howled Fernstar. _Maplepaw spun around. They had won the battle!

"Stay out of our territory!" hissed Sunpelt, eyes blazing. He raked the ground, no sign of mercy. Maplepaw pelt pride rise inside her throat. They had done it!

The RiverClan warriors flattened their ears and hissed. Maplepaw held her head high, spun, and beckoned for the ShadowClan cats to follow her. "We need to get back to camp," she meowed. "Before Shadestar finds out."

. . .

_Fernfoot looked at Hailkit, trembling, choking, crying._

Hailkit looked back up at her with big, round, clear blue eyes, oblivious to the battle raging outside.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" he meowed softly. Fernfoot looked away. "You're father has died," she whispered, heart breaking. Why was she crying? Why did she care?

The questions haunted her as the tears endlessly dripped from the corners of her eyes.

Appledusk never loved her. Thanks to the ShadowClan apprentice Maplepaw, she now knew that he had broken hearts before - and betrayed his Clan. Fernfoot closed her eyes briefly. _Why me?_

Then a spasm of pain suddenly gripped her.

Fernfoot let out a screech and Hailkit flew to her side. "Mama!" he squeaked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" Fernfoot wailed. "Quick - get Bramblepaw!" The words flew from her mouth as more agony gripped her stomach.

Hailkit nodded obediently and streaked out the nursery. Fernfoot watched him go fearfully, even though the ShadowClan cats were now retreating.

Suddenly, the waves of pain flooded her body and she howled, shrieked, tore at the moss under her paws. _Am I kitting?_

But Appledusk was _dead! _So was Owlkit, who had gone to join him in StarClan! Fernfoot glanced over at her blind kit's limp form. _I'm sorry._

And then the kit came out.

Weak, tired, Fernfoot pushed and out slithered a wet, bloody bundle. Quickly, the queen leaned down and lapped at it, hoping to keep it's blood pumping. _A tom ..._

He looked like Appledusk. Had his eyes. His frame. _My love ..._

By the time Bramblepaw had burst through the entrance with herbs, the kit had already latched onto Fernfoot's stomach.

"Looks like you didn't need my help at all," she meowed. Bramblepaw's eyes glowed. "A tom," she purred. "Have you decided yet on a name?"

"Shellkit." Fernfoot replied grandly. Nudging Hailkit, she meowed: "You have a brother now, Hailkit. Say hello to Shellkit." Hailkit's eyes grew round. He nuzzled his brother, purring loudly. "I have new company," he whispered, glancing at Owlkit's lifeless form.

. . .

When the cats flew through the secret tunnel and back into camp, Shadestar was pacing the clearing, hackles raised. The rest of the Clan that didn't join the battle was awake too, waiting for the battle patrol to come back.

"Maplepaw," Shadestar hissed when the previous ThunderClan she-cat crossed into the clearing. "You fool!"

Quailclaw tensed up behind her. "We can explain, Shadestar." She meowed evenly. Shadestar whirled around. "No, you can't!" he spat. "What were you thinking, _attacking RiverClan in the middle of the night? _Without my consent!"

Treepaw stepped forward. "We won the battle, leader." He meowed attentively. Shadestar ground his teeth together. "So you did, but you snuck out of camp to do so!"

Maplepaw sank her claws into the ground. "RiverClan had to learn their lesson! Shadestar, we can't just let things like that get away so easily! I believe what we did was right – they won't attempt it again!"

Shadestar was silent, looking at Maplepaw with coldness. Maplepaw's muscles grew taut, but she stood her place firmly. Finally, the ShadowClan leader looked away in desperation. "Get something to eat," he muttered. "And ask Branchwing to patch you up. I'll be in my den."

With that, the gray tom slunk into his nest, tail dragging along behind him.

. . .

A moon had passed, and the ShadowClan leader no longer wanted to talk about the attack. He grew older and frailer, a result of the belief that his Clanmates no longer trusted him, and that his position as leader no longer held the same command as before. Training grew more sluggish, but Maplepaw pressed on, constantly reminding him that Hollypaw would become a warrior the next day along with Treepaw, and that Swiftfern would no longer be able to uphold warrior duties because of Cedarkit.

It seemed to help, for a while, until it was Maplepaw's turn.

Shadestar was confident she'd achieved the skills of a ShadowClan warrior – in one moon. Not needing much to learn because she had already been a previous ThunderClan warrior, Maplepaw was rewarded with a warriors' ceremony tomorrow.

As the apprentice lay in her nest, pondering this, she realized that she would take a new name. Mapleshade would be left behind.

The thought should have made her happy, considering what her previous Clan had done to her. But instead, the guilt had started eating Maplepaw up, and she decided that she couldn't go by anything _but _Mapleshade.

And that was her decision.

. . .

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Tall Pine for a Clan meeting!"

Maplepaw slipped out of the apprentice's den, pelt well groomed, full-fed. Her heart sped up in the aspect that she too, would be an honored warrior in ShadowClan, finally sealing her trust with her Clan mates. Treehollow purred a greeting as she stepped out into the sun.

"Excited?" he meowed. Maplepaw dipped her head. "A warriors ceremony!" she replied, forcing disbelief into her tone. "What's it like?"

Treehollow started padding towards the clearing, Maplepaw right beside him. "It's the best moment of your life," he replied confidently. "Your Clanmates cheer your name, you sit vigil … _nothing else _can compare to the moment you're about to experience."

Maplepaw desperately hoped what he said was true.

Once every cat finally settled under Shadestar's steely gaze, he began the ceremony.

"Maplepaw, come up here."  
Giddy with relief and excitement, the apprentice scampered up the pine tree, paws tingling.

Shadestar tipped his head back to gaze at the cloudless sky. "This apprentice has trained hard to understand the ways of a warrior," he began. "She has trained hard, and I commend her as a warrior in return." His gaze slipped to Maplepaw's eyes. "Maplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

For the second time, Maplepaw nodded. "I do," she meowed, repeating the words she had said so long ago in ThunderClan territory.

Shadestar's eyes glowed. "Then your name shall be-"

"Wait!" Maplepaw meowed quickly. Gasps echoed through the cats, never before had a ceremony been interrupted. Maplepaw's ears burned. "Shadestar," she began. "I would like to request my warrior name." Shadestar nodded in understanding. "Of course," he meowed.

"Mapleshade," she breathed. The memories somersaulted inside her heart, her mind – but she felt alive, like a comeback – to anyone who had ever wronged her, she was now Mapleshade again, but in a new form. A _ShadowClan _form.

Shadestar dipped his head. "Your name shall be Mapleshade."

Mapleshade crouched and licked his shoulder, the leader rested his chin on her head in return. The chanting began, and once again, Mapleshade's heart swam with pride, with joy.

She was now a warrior.

Graywhisker and Twigstar better look out.

. . .

Rather than sit vigil that night, Mapleshade slipped out of camp quietly.

She felt like she was going against everything that StarClan had decreed. But she was doing this for her kits – Petalkit, Pebblekit, and Fierykit. The thought spurred her on as Mapleshade slipped out of camp and started to head towards ThunderClan.

She detoured through Fourtrees – simply a faster way than through WindClan territory – and approached the gorse barrier she used to know so well.

Raising her nose, Mapleshade could almost smell the metallic scent of blood, reminding her of the badger attack. _And the fox attack, _she added with a shudder.

Shaking her head, Mapleshade nosed her way into the camp, quickly, quietly ….

_There._

The medicine cats' den.

Her thoughts flashed back to the day Graywhisker and Twigstar banished her – the cold stares of her Clanmates, the good-bye from Spottedtail. She instantly felt guilty about what she was about to do – but then again, what had been done to her was worse.

Cautiously, Mapleshade approached the medicine cats' den.

Sniffing, she ducked her head inside warily. Graywhisker slept alone in his nest, Spottedtail's abandoned. Mapleshade's heart dropped. What had happened?

Quickly, she darted to the medicine cats' apprentice's nest. The scent was stale, which sent a chill racing through Mapleshade's body. _Where was Spottedtail?_

She realized the scent couldn't be stale if the medicine cat apprentice only went to collect herbs. Either Spottedtail was on some journey … or she was in StarClan already.

Mapleshade's eyes widened and her gaze snapped to Graywhisker. _The killer. _The anger seemed to blind her for a moment – not the maddening jolt in her gut, but the hot, fiery blinding anguish that caused her to leap on the medicine cat and end his life – once and for all.

It had happened all so fast, Mapleshade couldn't even process it. Her paw just struck down on his throat, Graywhisker was jolted awake, his eyes widened at the sight of Mapleshade … then he hiccupped, choking on his own blood …

And then it was over.

Mapleshade looked at her blood-stained paws, terrified at what she had become. _I've already taken Appledusk's life! Isn't that enough?_

She squeezed her eyes shut as the response came.

_No._

Terrified, scared, and trembling, Mapleshade tore through the camp and headed back to ShadowClan, her heart beating a mile a minute and sweat dribbling down from her forehead.

_What have I become?_

* * *

**What will Mapleshade do next? Who's lives will she claim? Review, because there's still more depression, gore, and killing (and maybe love) ahead!**

**Thank you!**

**~ellie**


	22. Last Night

**A/N: Hello!**

**Word Count: 2,480! **

**Total Word Count: 60,000! (Sorry, not exact, I rounded to the thousands) I checked the number of pages that would equal ... and turns out, 60,000 words in 12 word size and Cambria Headings font would equal a whopping 150 PAGES! (It's not exact but ... oh well) That is a huge deal for me and I thank you guys all SO MUCH for all your support! [that's a lot of words and pages!]**

**Reviews: 131! DANG! 10 reviews for ONE CHAPTER!**

**Cookies: 10 BATCHES! Sorry I forgot to add the batch thing last chapter. WHOO HOO!**

**Flavors: White Choc. Chip Macedonia, Choc. Chip, Fudge, M&M, Sugar, Peanut Butter, Snickerdoodles, Macaroons, Animal Crackers, Coconut, Caramel Shortbread, Thin Mint Girl Scout cookies and - NEW! - Butter cookies! (They taste better than they sound)**

**Replies:**

**Hey Itz Jen: lol thanks!**

**cocokit: haha that happens to me too(; Yeeeeex5**

**Cody The Pikachu: do cats sweat? Hmm... I'm confused. o_0 Thanks!**

**Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity: Every single word you say is true!(;**

**Wish Upon A Warrior Cat: thanks! How did you predict that would happen?**

**Sapphire13: Hmmm ... idk ...**

**Poppyflower of Stormclan: Yay! Thanks!**

**starlight0720: Read the chapter and find out! Great question though**

**Blazerkitty129: Hmmm read the chapter and find out!(:**

**Dedications:**

**Hey Itz Jen, cocokit, Cody The Pikachu, Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity, Wish Upon A Warrior Cat, Sapphire13, Poppyflower of Stormclan, starlight0720, and Blazerkitty129! Thanks guys!**

**Song: This is What It Feels Like by Armin van Buuren ft. Trevor Guthrie (really good!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Graywhisker blinked, surprised to find himself in StarClan._

He glanced around, unsteadily getting to his paws. The soft grass bent under his weight and wisps flew into the air. _What am I doing here?_

He raised his muzzle and sniffed. _Lillypelt! _The gray medicine cat purred as the pretty she-cat stepped through the trees, eyes bright and pelt glowing. He raced forward and muzzled her warmly, breathing in her lilac scent. "Graywhisker." Lillypelt's blue eyes were sad. "Follow me."

Graywhisker, confused, followed her into the woods, gazing at his surroundings as Lillypelt daintily picked her way through the undergrowth. The two stopped at a glittering blue pool.

Lillypelt dipped her head. "Look," she whispered. Graywhisker dipped his head and gasped as an image of his bloody, lifeless form surfaced onto the top of the water. "What … who …?"

Lillypelt gazed at him sadly. "Pride has blinded you, my love. I'm sorry, but you are now a member of StarClan." Graywhisker closed his eyes painfully.

Another scent wreathed around his nose and the ThunderClan medicine looked up, surprised to see his apprentice, Spottedtail. "Why are you here?" Graywhisker demanded, part of him scared of the answer. Spottedtail tipped her head to one side. "Same as you," she meowed.

Graywhisker rounded on her. "Where WERE YOU?" he spat. "I've been looking for you for _ages_ and-"

Spottedtail's tail stood erect and Graywhisker's words dried up. "I went looking for Mapleshade moons ago," she meowed in a hushed tone. "I was killed by a fox."

Graywhisker looked away. "But ThunderClan is without a medicine cat! _And _a deputy!" With frustration, he remembered Honeyheart moving into the nursery, and Twigstar's refusal to name a new deputy. The old ThunderClan leader was on his ninth life!

Lillypelt touched her nose to the pool. "StarClan is aware of that," she said wisely. "Mapleshade has left your Clan. Twigstar now sees danger in every corner and is suffering from the regret of not being able to mend broken ties with his family. It is a dark time among ThunderClan."

Graywhisker started forward. "But what can we-"

"Hush, love." Lillypelt's eyes glittered with amusement. "We have a solution."

Graywhisker's ears perked up. "You are to be reincarnated," Lillypelt meowed, "Into Goosekit."

"_What?" _Graywhisker yowled. "But Goosekit is _still alive!" _Lillypelt opened her jaws. Graywhisker pressed forward. _"I won't do it!" _he screeched. "I will _not _take the life away from a young kit!"

Lillypelt's gaze softened. "But don't you see, love? Goosekit _is _you."

Graywhisker's eyes grew round.

"You have interest in me because he is another form of your soul, Graywhisker. Part of you is still alive."

Graywhisker shook his head slowly. So he wasn't dead … entirely?

Spottedtail padded forward. "We've come to send you back," she meowed. Graywhisker eyed her warily. "Is this surely the right thing to do?" he meowed nervously. "And who killed me?"

Lillypelt's eyes grew sad. "That's for you to uncover," she meowed. The pretty she-cat dipped her nose to the surface of the pool. "Please, Graywhisker. ThunderClan is in need of a medicine cat. Goosekit is our only chance."

Graywhisker glanced at the two she-cats, not wanting to leave StarClan. Who was left in ThunderClan? Just Clanmates and a crazed Twigstar. _No one _that Graywhisker loved.

Spottedtail touched her nose to his shoulder. "For me," she meowed softly.

With a heavy sigh, Graywhisker screwed his eyes shut and let the icy cold water lap at his nose.

Darkness engulfed him.

. . .

The next morning, Mapleshade let out a mew of relief as the Sun rose over the horizon. She hadn't had to stand vigil the entire night, but with the approaching leaf-bare, the cold winds were enough to send her tempted to creep into the warriors' den.

Quailclaw poked her head out of the warriors' den, purring at Mapleshade's stiff form. "Come!" she called. "You must be tired. Make yourself a nest, Maple_shade!"_

Mapleshade dipped her head and crawled into the nest, sniffing around and picking through the sleeping bodies. She dug a small pit for herself and collected some moss from Sagepaw, then curled up in her new nest and closed her eyes.

. . .

Mapleshade woke to Foxtail issuing patrols. She padded out of the warriors' den warily, blinking in the bright sunlight. Squinting, the she-cat skipped across the clearing towards the rest of her Clanmates. "Good afternoon, Mapleshade," greeted Treehollow. It dawned on her that she had slept through sunhigh, and she gave her chest a few embarrassed licks.

"Treehollow, lead Mapleshade, Hollyberry, and Shorttail on a hunting patrol. We have no apprentices at the moment, sadly, so once you return, Hollyberry, you and Mapleshade can help the elders. After all," Foxtail added, "You two are the youngest warriors."

The she-cats exchanged annoyed glances.

"Off you go then, hunting patrol. We need to stock up on prey. I sense the snow in the wind," Foxtail meowed wisely. Treehollow raised his tail and the three cats followed him out of camp, noses raised.

Once they were some distance from the camp, Treehollow turned. "Let's hunt in partners," he suggested. "Mapleshade and I will take the west," he flicked his tail, "And Hollyberry and Shorttail can take the east. Clear?"

Hollyberry nodded and Shorttail darted out of sight, Hollyberry tagging along.

Treehollow raised his muzzle, inhaling deeply. "I smell frog," he whispered. Mapleshade grimaced, and Treehollow must have noticed since he gave her a playful nudge. "Didn't eat frogs in your rogue days?" he teased. Mapleshade swallowed. "No," she replied defensively. "It's pretty good," Treehollow pressed. Mapleshade shook her head. "I'll leave that piece of fresh-kill for you," she decided. "I'll look for squirrels and chipmunks."

Treehollow looked crestfallen, but Mapleshade didn't understand why. Were frogs really _that _good? "Sorry, partner." Mapleshade meowed, trying to make up their differences. Treehollow brightened on the word 'partner', but he flicked his tail and ran into the other side of the woods in search of the frog. "Meet back here once you get a piece of prey!" he yowled. "Will do!" Mapleshade hollered in response.

She turned and slunk through the trees, eyes and ears alert.

She sniffed, ears flicking. Every ThunderClan cat at heart knew that frogs were _disgusting._

. . .

The hunting patrol returned with a healthy amount of prey. Shadestar dismissed Hollyberry and Mapleshade to fetch some mouse bile from the medicine cats' den. "Get those ticks off the elders' fur," he meowed. At least he was taking on his leader responsibilities better.

Mapleshade and Hollyberry trudged to the medicine cats' den silently. Mapleshade didn't know the ShadowClan she-cat well, and the black cat was famous for her short temper. It was better not to get on her bad side.

The two headed back to the elders' den once they had a stick of mouse-bile in their jaws. Mapleshade was slightly pleased that she didn't have to meow to her Clanmate with a stick in her mouth, thus avoiding an awkward conversation. She was prone to those.

Hollyberry slipped into the elders' den, Mapleshade following close behind.

. . .

Owls hooted in the distance. The sky was a blanket of ebony black. Silverpelt shone in the sky, twinkling stars dotting the blackness above.

Mapleshade rolled onto her side uneasily. She was pondering the memory of Fierykit, Petalkit, and Pebblekit, all whom she wanted to avenge.

_I have taken the lives of Graywhisker and Appledusk, _Mapleshade thought, a chill racing down her spine. She closed her eyes. _That makes up the lives of Fierykit and Petalkit._

_But what about Pebblekit? Who was part of the death of my three kits besides the other two toms?_

_Twigstar._

Mapleshade knew that he was _no leader, _and that ThunderClan was in chaos because of him. Why, they didn't even have a deputy because of him! There was no order in her beloved Clan, and yet, Twigstar had agreed to exile her.

_He is on his ninth life, _Mapleshade thought slyly. _His time has come._

At the thought, the tortoise-shell she-cat crept out of the den, ears pricked. She headed to the dirt place, squeezing through the bush barrier that enclosed ShadowClan camp. Once she had left the safety of her camp, Mapleshade started towards Fourtrees, her heart brimming with insincere.

Was this the right decision?

_Three of my kits are dead, _Mapleshade thought numbly. _Three others must die because of them._

The thought spurred her on as she ran swiftly across the earth, paws thumping against the peaty ground. _I'm coming, Twigstar._

. . .

She reached the ThunderClan camp and crept in through the gorse barrier, gaze darting around to make sure no one was awake. Mapleshade poked her head inside the apprentice's den, a shallow purr rising from her throat as she saw the sleeping bodies of Sorrelpaw, Bumblepaw, and Tawnypaw. They were apprentices at last. She had worried that ThunderClan was on a shortage of apprentices – apparently not.

Mapleshade peeked into the nursery, softening as she saw Pinekit. Honeyheart slept with Moonkit and Goosekit curled up beside her. Mapleshade's gaze returned to her son and Sweetbriar. He was five moons old now. Almost about to be an apprentice.

_If I kill Twigstar … who will name my son an apprentice?_

The thought chilled Mapleshade. _I need to come up with back up._

She gazed around the sleeping camp. Who deserved to be the leader?

Mapleshade winced as she realized the answer.

_Yellownose._

Even though she had never been friends with the other ThunderClan apprentice, the black she-cat was determined and loyal. She was cunning and fierce and didn't let her enemies slip away. _She would be a _perfect _replacement for Twigstar._

The only problem – _how to tell the Clan that Yellownose is the new leader?_

Mapleshade shook her head, trying to keep the thought at the back of her mind. _Twigstar must be terminated first. _The she-cat's head snapped up and shakily, her paws led her to the leaders' den. She crossed the clearing almost nervously, wondering if this was the right choice. Her pride ushered her on.

Inside, skinny Twigstar slept with matted fur and a sickly scent rolling off of his pelt. Mapleshade wrinkled her nose and realized that he was muttering 'Snowpelt' over and over, but the she-cat decided to dismiss it. _Whoever Snowpelt is, he can join her in StarClan. _Mapleshade decided.

She slunk into the den and approached the leader, jaw set.

With a hiss, Mapleshade leaped on top of him and clamped her jaws onto his throat, giving his belly a deep slash. Twigstar shuddered, vainly trying to fight her grasp, but Mapleshade was stronger. "Days of going hungry have weakened you, Twigstar," she growled. The ThunderClan leader's milky eyes shot open, and he opened his jaws to let out a yowl, but he died before he could make any sort of noise.

Mapleshade stepped back coldly, swiping her tongue across her fangs and cleansing the blood that had clung to her teeth. She was surprised that no amount of regret washed upon her – only triumph.

_I have to give someone the message that Yellownose is the new leader, _Mapleshade decided.

Then she headed to the nursery.

"Pinekit?" she hissed, careful to keep her voice low. Terror kept her from repeating her words, so she pawed her son from Sweetbriar's nest and out of the nursery, into the cold of the night.

Pinekit shivered and opened his bright green eyes, opening his jaws when he was met with the sight of his mother. "You smell icky!" he whined. "Who are you? And get your paws off of me!"

Mapleshade let out a purr. "I'm your mother, sweet one." She said in a hushed tone, muzzling her son. Pinekit ducked out of her nose. "How can I trust you?" he growled. "You could be an intruder."

Mapleshade's heart warmed at the defensiveness of her son. He would not let his guard down. Perfect attributes for becoming leader. "No worries, Pinekit."

Pinekit leaped up at the usage of his name.

"I _am _Mapleshade. Surely Sweetbriar has told you about me?"

Pinekit's forehead crinkled. "I've heard stories about you," he murmured. He looked up at Mapleshade. "Is it true?" he whispered. "You're my mother?"

"I am," Mapleshade said in relief, a tear slipping from the corner of her eye as son and mother embraced. "I can't believe it!" Pinekit breathed. "Sweetbriar told me that Twigstar banished you, but I didn't know you were alive!"

"Oh, I'm alive, dear." Mapleshade said, her tone hard. "And I have an important message for you. So important that the future of the Clan depends on it."

Pinekit leaned in. "Really?" he asked, appalled.

Mapleshade nodded. "Twigstar died in his sleep," she murmured sadly. Pinekit's green eyes stretched wide. "Oh no!" he gasped. Mapleshade nodded in fake agreement. "That's why you need to tell the Clan in the morning that Yellownose is the new leader. Twigstar decreed this before he died."

"But how would you know what he said before he died?" Pinekit pointed out. "After all, you don't live in ThunderClan anymore, do you?"

Mapleshade's heart twisted at his words. "What you say is true. But I came to visit you and I wanted to check on Twigstar – and I heard _everything."_

Pinekit let out a small squeak. "You saved the Clan then, Mommy!" he chirped. "Thank you, thank you! I didn't know you would do such a thing after they banished you!"

Mapleshade muzzled her son warmly. "Always remember:" she whispered. "Believe in yourself."

Pinekit sighed happily. "I will, Momma."

Mapleshade wrapped her tail around her kit, not wanting to let go. Soon, though, Pinekit was fast asleep.

She crept back into the den and dropped the bundle in Sweetbriar's paws. "Sleep well, young one." She whispered, glancing painfully one last time at the russet kit.

Then Mapleshade ran out of the camp.

A few tail-lengths from the camp, she met the fox.

With a yowl, Mapleshade leaped onto the beast. She couldn't just run away! It would lead the creature to ShadowClan territory.

Instead, Mapleshade battled the fox, biting and clawing. But the fox overpowered her; it was a strong creature with broad shoulders. His weight easily doubled Mapleshade's. However, she was quicker, lighter. Soon, the two were both battered and weak.

Mapleshade circled the beast, thinking that he would just run away. But he didn't.

Instead, the fox leaped.

Mapleshade sprung too, and fox and cat met each other in midair, clawing and biting.

When Mapleshade hit the ground, she realized that the fox was dead from the impact and her claws, and a surge of pride rushed through her.

Then she realized her own heart had stopped beating.

Mapleshade glimpsed the steady pool of her own blood as she took in one last gasp for air.

Then the darkness engulfed her.

* * *

**A/N: So now our main character is dead.**

**Thoughts? Feelings? Emotional confessions? Review?**

**Thanks!**

**Also, Season 1 for Warriors Got Talent is almost coming to a close! We just need four (or was it three?) contestants until the PRIZE TIME! Visit the link to my forum on my bio and PLEASE give it a try! Info inside!**

**In the meantime ...**

**Goal=150 Reviews?**

**Thanks guys!**

**~ellie**


	23. The Dark Forest

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So Mapleshade's dead and her 'life' just got a lot more interesting! Heh heh. :P I'm bored so I sound kinda ...**

**Ya know.(;**

**I'll just jump to the fact that we are balancing on 139 reviews! Can we make it to 150 before we finish the story? ((Terribly sorry but we're getting extremely close)) I'm thinking twenty five chapters maybe ...**

**Anyway!**

**You guys all get amazing cookies! Woohoo!**

**Here are your flavors:**

******White Choc. Chip Macedonia, Choc. Chip, Fudge, M&M, Sugar, Peanut Butter, Snickerdoodles, Macaroons, Animal Crackers, Coconut, Caramel Shortbread, Thin Mint Girl Scout cookies, Butter and - NEW! - Chocolate Drizzle! Sorry it's kinda lame ... searched up a whole list of cookie flavors and half of them don't seem edible. Go look it up on Wikipedia: it's amazing how many cookie flavors there are!**

******Replies:**

******Poppyflower of Stormclan: Yes!(:**

******Cody The Pikachu: ...maaaaybee...*struggling to resist from giving anything away* Thank you!**

******Hey Itz Jen: OMG! You're the best reviewer EVA!(;**

******Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity: Quite right.**

******SliverClaw: Nope! Not yet!**

******Wish Upon A Warrior Cat: ahhh! Painted the most romantic scene EVER!.3.**

******Ivypool 4ever: Thank you so much for that awesome idea! You just helped influence the chapter! XOXOXOXO**

******Bubbles-Vampire: lol, i was wondering where you went(; I missed you ... how was Seattle? Did you drink a lot of coffee?**

******Dedications:**

******Poppyflower of Stormclan, Cody The Pikachu, Hey Itz Jen, Eternal Bond Dragon - Infinity, SliverClaw, Wish Upon A Warrior Cat, Ivypool 4ever, and Bubbles-Vampire! Thanks guys!**

******Song: Let's see ... I Hope You Dance? It's a good song but idk who sang it ... sorry too lazy to look that up :x Credit goes to whoever sang the song! Yay! ((Sarah Darling sang it on the duels in Rising Star...AMAZE.))**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

_Mapleshade's eyes snapped open and she leaped to her paws._

Her gaze darted around her gloomy surroundings. Tall pine trees and marshy grounds. She could smell the sharp scent of pine, and taking a few pawsteps forward, she realized that this was not StarClan. "I know I'm dead," she meowed aloud to herself. She was alone here. There was no one else. And yet, a strange sense of determination burned inside her.

Mapleshade broadened her shoulders and padded around, enjoying the soft earth beneath her paws. _This is not StarClan with its super bright surroundings, _Mapleshade thought with relief. _Or too-soft grass or sparkly wisps.  
This is the Dark Forest._

_And I'm loving it._

Suddenly, Mapleshade realized that the wind was starting to pick up speed. She let out a small whimper and paced in a circle, hackles raised. Then she saw the portal.

A huge circle that seemed to be churning non-stop, right in front of her, seeming to float in the air with nothing to support it. Mapleshade circled the portal, ears erect. How did she know this was a portal? And what was it doing here?

A sudden voice sent chills in Mapleshade's spine. "Step into the portal," a clear voice meowed. Mapleshade's ears flattened and she let out a hiss. "Why?" she demanded. "You will find the answers you seek," the voice replied flatly.

Mapleshade squinted at the portal, not wanting to give in to the stranger's request. However, she didn't have a choice; the wind suddenly sucked her up and punched her into the portal.

. . .

Mapleshade landed heavily and the breath escaped her. The impact was enough to send her reeling, but surprisingly, as she lay on her side, she didn't feel her limbs give way or see stars dance in her vision.

She was fine.

Because she was dead.

Slightly shaken, Mapleshade hauled herself to her paws. Her eyes narrowed as a shadow started to pace towards her, seemingly made up of many cats …

Then Mapleshade saw them.

Poppyfrost, Thrushfeather, Appledusk, Graywhisker, Twigstar, Pebblekit, Petalkit, and Fierykit. There was another brown tom tagging along the group, fur sleek and eyes bright. Mapleshade regarded him as a stranger; this was StarClan and everything was too bright here.

The group of cats approached her quickly, like a tidal wave almost. Mapleshade rushed up to her kits, heart jumping with joy. She had avenged their deaths.

Her heart twisted as another thought crossed her mind: _But I will never have enough revenge for what has been done to me._

"Mama!" Petalkit leaped up and touched noses with her, not quite tall enough. Fierykit let out an excited squeak and Pebblkit buried her muzzle into Mapleshade's shoulders. A sigh of relief escaped the queen's lips. "Finally," she murmured.

Poppyfrost stepped forward, eyes pools of wisdom. "My daughter," she breathed. Mapleshade was confused by the look of disapproval on her mother's face, but even worse, Thrushfeather's pained eyes.

"Enough with the reunion," Graywhisker growled. "Mapleshade, we have some important information for you."

Mapleshade didn't look up from her kits. "What is it?"

Her kits, taking the cue, stopped prancing and licking and settled themselves down beside her obediently. Appledusk's tail flicked. "I'm on ThunderClan hunting grounds in StarClan only for tonight," he meowed. "So make it count."

Mapleshade bared her teeth in his direction. "You worthless-"

Twigstar stepped forward, eyes bright and renewed with energy. "Ever since you were born, Mapleshade: You were destined for greatness."

Mapleshade's ears twitched, suddenly becoming interested.

Poppyfrost nodded, eyes brimming with pride. "You were destined to be leader," she meowed softly. "StarClan told us that with you, ThunderClan would prosper."

"But then you met Appledusk," Graywhisker growled softly. The RiverClan tom tensed. Mapleshade cast a sideways glance at him. "So?" she meowed idly.

"So? You fell in love with someone other from your Clan!" Thrushfeather spat. His eyes pooled with sadness. "You left me for that piece of fox-dung!"

Mapleshade let out a hiss. "I never loved you, Thrushfeather." She growled. Thrushfeather took a step back, not registering what she had just said. "W-What?"

"That's right," Mapleshade growled, unsheathing her claws. "I never loved you the way I loved Appledusk. You were only a friend to me. And then," she whirled around and arched her back, face twisted in pain, looking at Appledusk. "You betrayed me. You killed our kits. Lucky for you Pinekit is still alive. But you tried to kill me, you tried to remain loyal to your new family with Fernfoot. But guess what?"

Mapleshade sprang.

"You're a traitor to everyone now! Not just to me, to Fernfoot, or to RiverClan! To the _Clans!"_

Appledusk reared up and Mapleshade ducked, teeth gritted. She feigned to one side and struck him at the side. Appledusk let out a roar and Poppyleaf leaped forward, hauling her daughter off of Appledusk's writhing form. Mapleshade's kits watched in the side lines silently, slightly scared.

"You betrayed me and everyone in ThunderClan!" Poppyleaf cried. "Mapleshade, what kind of daughter are you?"

Poppyleaf's question took her by surprise. Mapleshade stumbled, but managed not to fall. Her gaze swept the now-angry faces of the group of cats. She was surrounded.

_What kind of daughter were you?_

Mapleshade forced her tail not to get tucked between her legs.

Suddenly, the brown tom stepped forward. He had been listening the entire time.

"Mapleshade. I am Cedarpelt. Your father."

Mapleshade let in a sharp breath. _My father._

Poppyleaf's ears twitched. "She is not longer our daughter, Cedarpelt. Leave her."

Poppyleaf's words stung Mapleshade and she flinched as her mother went on. "She killed three cats. She's swore vengeance on ThunderClan. She is ruthless. She is _nothing."_

Mapleshade let out a small yowl. "You really mean that?"

Poppyleaf's gaze was hard. "Cedarpelt. Enough."

Cedarpelt didn't look back. His eyes were sad and his tone light. "Revenge isn't the answer to everything, my daughter." He whispered. Mapleshade cast a look back at Poppyleaf, who was still gazing coldly at the two.

Mapleshade realized the wind had picked up again. Turning, the portal had started to form right behind her again. "You are to be sent to the Dark Forest to pay for what you've done!" Graywhisker screeched.

"What I've done? I avenged my kits' deaths!" Mapleshade yowled back. "No," Appledusk growled. "All you did was waste even more lives."

"What! I-"

The portal sucked the she-cat back up and dumped her into the Dark Forest once more. Jarred, Mapleshade got to her paws weakly, still not quite registering what had happened.

Her mother disowned her.

Appledusk was still partially alive in StarClan.

Graywhisker's soul still lived among dead cats.

"I SWEAR!" Mapleshade shrieked, daring not to add the words _by StarClan. _"I swear that every single cat – even those I have not met – will pay for what they've done to me! I swear by the Dark Forest that I am not over, that I am still alive, and I will continue to seek the revenge that I have not found!"

Breathing hard, Mapleshade circled the clearing, eyes narrowed and teeth bared.

_My revenge, _she thought, relieved. _My revenge will come soon._

Mapleshade suddenly realized a pool on the opposite side of the clearing. She crossed towards it curiously, paws skipping along the peaty earth. She stooped and gazed at the water skeptically.

Suddenly, an image floated to the surface. Mapleshade's throat closed up and her eyes scanned the image. A kit. Brown and handsome. "Stormkit," a small voice croaked. Mapleshade's ears pricked. Who was speaking?

"Stormkit," the voice said again.

Chilled, Mapleshade backed away, glancing around. She realized that no other cat was in the clearing, and that she was alone. Shaking her head, Mapleshade approached the water again.

"Stormkit and Oakkit," the voice said finally.

Mapleshade gazed at the two sleeping kits. They weren't born yet, she knew. They wouldn't be born for another season or so. But, studying the image, she realized that the voice had helped her: Stormkit would be her revenge.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUN...**

**Sorry it was kinda short, I was trying to wrap up everything. Next chappie is going to be uberly sweet, so tune it! .3. (I just learned how to make these adorable faces .3. and I can't stop. Sorry)**

**As always ... review?**

**Oh yes, and I'm here with an infomercial about Warriors' Got Talent! Yippee! For y'all that actually read A/N's, thanks! If you don't PLEASE READ THE INFO BELOWW. Thanks!**

*Classic music plays*

Do you have a special talent inside?

Maybe you can sing, dance, act, or magically make a pool of jello appear in front of you. Whatever your awesome skill is, don't you want to show the world? Who knows, maybe your skills could earn you fame, fortune, and admirers!

Introducing ... WARRIORS' GOT TALENT!

A forum about showing off your [natural] talent to the world! Perform in front of our three judges: Firestar, Tigerstar and Ivypool! Season 1 is out now and everyone's competing for the prize of 1st, 2nd, or 3rd place!

There are so many wonderful prizes for you all!

You can become a judge!

You get a whole one-shot dedicated to you with 50% credit and it's ALL on your OC's!

Virtual trophies that look better than they sound!

And more!

Roleplay as a fan-cat and talk behind contestant's backs! Make new friends and explore the world of Warriors' Got Talent! Season 1 is almost over! Why don't you hitch a ride in this potentially-famous (?) forum and compete for a chance to make your unique [quirky] skills come true!

The link is in my profile and if you still don't get it to work, PM me! Or review! Hosted by Raintalon of SkyClan, why don't you hop on over to Warriors' Got Talent and embrace the talent inside you!

Open for applications! Season 2 starting extremely soon!

Roleplay with me! Chat with me! Perform in front of me! [mwahahahahaha]

It's all in Warriors' Got Talent!

*Classic music stops*

**lol, thanks guys and tune in for the next installment of Mapleshade's Revenge! Stay fierce, y'all!**

**~ellie**


End file.
